The Very Unexpected Journey of A Finn
by Gyromice89
Summary: Summary: Where a curious object is found and a sentence such as: ' VOI PERKELE' turns out to be an appropriate statement to utter in one's situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.
1. Chapter 1 Proloque

_**The Hobbit, or There and Back Again**_

_**And The Very Unexpected **_

_**Journey of a Finn**_

**Chapter 1 Where the hell Am I?**

**Summary: In a forest of green, an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've suddenly and unexpectedly ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

**_**Disclaimer: **_****_**I do not own the fine work of**_****_** J.R.R Tolkien. **_****_**I only own the adventurer I myself created.**_**

…...

I had always known in my sane state of mind that falling into another world or dimension through unexpected portals that just popped out of nowhere without any warning or fall through TV- screens or computer screens, was something that just didn't happen to sane people.

Except maybe in peoples wildest dreams as they sleep comfortably in their beds.

I had read so many fanfictions on my computer of such wild stories happening. Some stories were the written content is well thought through and some that had not been so good with Mary-Sue tendencies (then again, some were pretty good even with the slight touch of Mary-Sue: ishness).

And some that only needed half a chapter to determine that they had been unworthy OF reading and so Mary-Sue: ish that it was more than a little annoying to I detain from elaborating which ones exactly I did not deem worth reading further.

Well, I had believed that going to another world (or dimension) was simply in the impossible zone and so out of reach of reason.

Until such a fate did happen to me.

An adventure (or more like nightmare) had been shoved on me out of the blue like some great big boulder. Just in a manner that was unexpected, and not at all welcome if anyone had been there to ask me about my opinion at that very time it happened.

And to be bluntly honest, what sane sort of person with 'a brain' would purposefully want to be taken to another world without their consent? Without promise that you'd see your beloved family again? To face danger that could kill them?

UGH!

And in case anyone wants to know if I'd have rather taken a boulder or an adventure on the day I had found myself completely lost and confused, I would have very much have preferred that boulder.

Well, this had been a small part of my less than savory opinion. At least in the very beginning.

Later, as I went through many experiences in the course of my journey, I did learn a lot about bravery, friendship, and ''Finnish Sisu'', which would be the best described as ''Finnish perseverance''. The word perseverance meaning steady persistence in a course of action, a purpose, a state, etc in spite of difficulties, obstacles, or discouragement.

Especially discouragement.

I even found my love. My true love.

But that love didn't come without the big choices I had to make for my future. And those choices were to affect not just myself, but others as well.

...

Anyway, about this part of my life...

My adventure began one fine Autumn morning. There was excellent weather neither too warm, nor too cold.

No rain.

Just the right temperature in the air to go out in the woods to seek out funnel- chanterelles (yellow-foots) in the pine- woods of ' Kuominanmäki ' near my grandparent's old wooden house that had been built with help from my grandmother's younger brother who was a construction worker by craft.

And a very lovely, big house it was with its walls painted a bright colored red and white on the window-sills.

It even had a bathing-room down in the basement. And of course a nice electric sauna and another bedroom on the opposite side to the washroom.

The basement itself was somewhat underground as you could see the grass-line hovering at window-level when you peeked outside.

...

I breathed in the scents of nature around me and day-dreamed about eating the mushrooms I'd already found, for lunch, and the rest I would shove in my freezer for later use.

But I was also enjoying the familiar scenery, as it had been sold a long time ago but it didn't stop me from coming back to this area. The woods were still there, and so were the berries and mushrooms when it was their season to grow.

The area I was scavenging was a place someone had conveniently named ''Nurkkakivi''( Corner-rock) as it was the only massive stone landmark in the area.

The rock in question being a very large, moss covered boulder with also other vegetation growing from it.

It was so big that it might have very well been a piece of an eroded mountain that had been transported to this area of the woods long, long ago by the floods created by the melting and flooding during the end of the Ice Age.

My basket was about half full with delicious (in my opinion, as I rather liked cooked mushrooms and mushroom pie) chanterelles and I'd deemed myself totally fed up with the small moose-flies flying around me and crawling inside my clothes and in my shoulder length, blond hair that I'd twisted into a messy braid.

The flies were nasty little buggers which would not leave me alone! As nasty as the blood drinking horse-flies and as irritating as the mosquitoes.

I was about to head back towards the ''main road'' and call a taxi over to take me back home to 'Lappeenranta town' where I had my apartment, as buses seldom came to these areas during the day. It was annoying, really, as taxis weren't exactly the cheapest form of transportation.

It was then that I spotted something that caught my interest.

I gently dropped my basket of mushrooms on the ground and stooped to pick up the object that turned out to be a quite large, old style metal key that sure wasn't something made in the twenty-first century.

The thing was from my middle finger and down to my wrist in length and the width of four baby sized fingers (on the key part).

I turned the key around between my fingers that were in snug leather gloves, before shrugging my shoulders.

I didn't know who it had belonged to or how it had gotten there. And it really wasn't that important to me. All the same, I decided to stash the key in the pocket of my thick sailor blue Sports- jacket and make a necklace out of the object before turning to grab my basket of mushrooms.

It was then that I managed to spot another nice patch of the wonderful tasting chanterelles on the mossy ground near my basket. In a hole next to a wood-stump.

A rather large patch at that. My decision to leave had just been delayed.

Smiling at the luck of such a find, I immediately started picking them up and cleaning the dirt off them with a mushroom- cleaning brush that had a pocket- knife attached to it. I then used the knife to chop the very end of the stumps.

I ended up being so enthralled with picking the morsels of fungus that I failed to realize that the woodland scenery around me was beginning to shift from familiar to something entirely unfamiliar.

I hummed quietly as I finished cleaning the last mushroom, before dropping the morsel into my basket.

When I'd finished cleaning off the knife and brush I stood up and turned to give one last glance around me for anymore edible fungus when I suddenly realized that something was terribly, utterly wrong with my surroundings.

'' MITÄ... HEMMETTIÄ TÄMÄ OIKEIN ON **(WHAT... IN THE HELL IS THIS)?'**' I cried out loud in bewilderment as I swiveled my head around, trying to spot the familiar landmark that was ''Nurkkakivi'', but everything around me was wrong.

Wrong and unfamiliar!

The massive boulder that had stood tall on my right as a marker to where I was, had disappeared entirely; moss, plants and all.

Now there was an obvious man-made dirt road to my right that lead in two directions leading someplace I hadn't the faintest of idea.

I felt my legs collapse underneath me and I fell to the moss covered ground with a stunned expression frozen on my face. My throat felt extremely tight and my lips quivered as I breathed out harshly and continued to look around me, trying desperately to understand how I'd managed to find myself in a situation where I had no idea where my familiar surroundings, the ones I'd known from way in the past during my childhood, had disappeared.

Something like this just didn't happen to people!

It just wasn't POSSIBLE! IT WAS TOO SURREAL!

Swallowing hard, I buried my face in my gloved hands, chanting:'' Miksi, miksi, miksi?**( Why, why, why**)?'' in my head as I tried my best to not panic in my obviously very distressing situation.

Or burst into sobs of frustration.

I stayed thus for a long moment until I'd managed to snap myself back into a more aware state of mind.

It was no longer a question of how I got here; it was now a question as to what I would have to do next that would turn the tables in my favor. I couldn't just stay in this one place forever. I needed to find a settlement and then figure out what the hell I should go for from there.

Cursing at the fact that my day had started off so great before turning foul, I stumbled to my feet and lifted the basket of mushrooms off the ground whilst shoving my mushroom-brush and closed pocket-knife inside my jacket-pocket.

I glowered witheringly at the dirt- road for a long moment, trying to determine which way I should take, but it wasn't easy to make a decision. Which ever way I were to choose, it would still lead me somewhere unknown and I had no idea if the other way just lead me further away from civilization.

If only there had been people crossing my path at this time.

'' HAH!'' I cried out loud in frustration.'' Koita nyt tehdä oikea päätös tässä tilanteessa **(Ho, you try making a right decision in this situation)**!''

Angrily, I just began walking briskly in one direction with my army-green rain-boots crunching loudly on the tiny pebbles of the dirt-road. My mushroom-basket was waving around in my hand in tandem with my brisk pace.

I needed to find a water source somewhere, too, if I didn't find myself in town before dark but at least I had the mushrooms to prepare for food source when I became hungry. That is, if I managed to light a fire somehow without any matches.

''Hienoa! Todella vittumaisen hienoa! (**Great! Just 'damn' great!**)'' I snarled out in my rage.

I would have to eat the mushrooms raw after finding a water source to wash them off if it came to it, but at least I knew these mushrooms weren't poisonous.

All the same this situation was really crating on my nerves, and it showed as I continued muttering curses in my mother-tongue.

Using words like: ''Hemmetti! Vittu! Helvetti! Perkele!

The curse words, that in my opinion, added more punch to how I felt about being in a situation where I had no idea whether I'd find somewhere to stay the night.

I had no travel equipment except for the small red Fjallraven- packpack, the clothes I was wearing, my thick wool- hat with flaps on the sides and a thick yellow scarf (which were stuffed in my backpack), a ''puukko'' (that was one of my most prized possessions), water-bottle, my phone, the mushroom-brush attached to the pocket knife.

And the basket of mushrooms.

I kicked a rather large pebble out of my way and watched it soar somewhere in the underbrush surrounding the road, then abruptly kicked harshly at another that skittered away from the road and disappeared very much like the first one.

Yep, I was definitely in a very foul mood!

And I was sure my mood would only get worse as hours pass if I didn't find any form of civilization before nightfall.

...

**End Of** **Chapter 1 Where the hell Am I?**

**...**

**Author Notes: Yes, I didn't tell the adventurer's name yet. I'm saving it for later. I'll just try and be more detailed in other parts of the story to make things interesting. **

**Now, the place called 'Kuominanmäki' is an actual small town( or rather a village) in Finland. ****In fact Nurkkakivi (Corner-rock) is a place where my sisters, grandma and I often went mushroom picking for those delicious funnel-chanterelles.**

**The red painted house I mentioned does exist and was built by my own grandfather's hands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Why Caution is Strictly Necessary!**

**Story Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

****Disclaimer: ********I do not own the fine work of******** J.R.R Tolkien. ********I only own the adventurer I myself created.****

**…**...****

'' Hobbiton? The Shire?''

I blinked at the sign I'd managed to find moments ago, my mouth wide open.

Great god, how weakened my knees felt all of a sudden and questions sparked up in my head like fireworks. Questions as to wether my eyes were seeing things. If this was all a big fat joke someone had cooked up just for fun, then I had no idea wether my sanity would deem it forgiveable.

Or could it possibly be all real?

Staring at the sign for a moment, I took in the old wood and the black paint smeared across it to form the name of '' HOBBITON'' in large curved letters and an arrow at the end to point the way for travellers. The paint was already beginning to chip off with old age and the wood itself was starting to look very worn. But the wooden pole seemed sturdy enough that it wouldn't fall over from a gust of wind.

I sighed wearily and leaned against the wooden pole as exhaustion ran through me. I had walked, and walked (between bathroom breaks, that is) and walked for hours, it seemed. And then walked some more until finding myself looking at this post that pointed towards civilisation, but instead of comfort it brought me unexpected worry and fear.

If this wasn't some boneheads idea of a joke, then things could get very, very bad for my health.

And it really was starting to look very, very real to me as I thought back to the disappearance of ''Corner Rock''.

Hobbiton meant the Shire. The Shire meant Hobbits and the Hobbit Hole of ''Bag End''. ''Bag End'' equeled for Bilbo- or Frodo Baggins; or both. Those Hobbits spelled out danger, adventure and utter mayhem with a salty mix of potential death in the making.

Dear god, the book given to me as a Christmas present from my father; the one I'd so enjoyed reading after seeing the first movie (followed By ''The Hobbit'', Silmarillion and the Unfinished Tales), now suddenly sounded so scary and foreboding.

The damn Ring of Power, Moria, Balrog, captivity and very possible torture by orcs. The goblins, the thrice cursed Uruk-Hai of Saruman's making and even more deadly battles and despair. Or it meant going on the journey to reclaim the 'Lost Home' of the Dwarrows of the Blue Mountains. This, of course, equaled for barbequed dwarrows, wargs, Goblin-town, Azog the defiler, Mirkwood the Great and the damn prissy Elven King Thranduil and then to top everything off there loomed the imminent danger of getting incinerated by Dragon Smaug's deadly fire-breathing!

To think that I once had no idea what the movie had been about (I had seen the movie before reading the book) and my childish thoughts (I'd still been a child when the movie had come out) before seeing the film inside a theater in Brussels( Belgium) had been a story that involved a man who had lots of ''Rings'' in his keeping. Hence the '' Lord of The Rings theory.

I groaned lowly and slid to the ground and buried my face in my hair, my gloved hands gripping my blond locks tightly in my distress.

'' Miksi Helvetissä?_(Why in hell?)_'' I moaned out, ceasing the grip on my hair; instead flinging my hands in the air and waving them around in agitation before calming down somewhat.

Or, I started thinking more rationally, the time zone may have been of a peaceful era. After Bilbo's adventure to Erebor, and the historical tale of finding the 'Ring of Power', or just after the 130th Birthday of Bilbo Baggins and 33th birthday of Frodo Baggins. Which both summed up to no wizard. Then she would have to think about actually venturing out in the Great Beyond( Mysterious beyond!) and find Rivendell. To seek help from Lord Elrond who was said to be very wise in the books.

But how in hell could anyone offer me help in getting back home, except for perhaps the Valar themselves who were likely culprits in bringing me to this world?

Wait, did I actually mention 'Great Beyond'? And 'Mysterious Beyond'!? From the 'Land Before Time' movies?

Ei saatana!

If anyone had seen me now they would have thought I had lost my sanity completely, for succumbing to hysterical laughter whilst bent over against the post was a sure sign of someone loosing it.

It really shouldn't have been so funny, but I was so tired, scared and confused.

Then finally, the tears came, and I collapsed on the ground next to the pole. I was just so tired, and my legs felt tender and blistery. I cried quietly for a moment longer, my forehead touching the wood before getting a hold of myself.

Coughing slightly, I clawed at the grass and tried to think of some sort of plan. Maybe the only plan was to head towards the Shire and find ''Bag End''; and talk to Master Bilbo Baggins(or Frodo Baggins). Ask politely how he'd been doing( in order to try and determine what time zone I've landed in) and perhaps plead to stay over for a while with a promise to help with the housework. And offer him my mushrooms as a gift-offering.

As ludicrous as it sounded I was beginning to believe in the imminent realization that I was somehow in Middle- Earth. Because how could a great big mossy, vegetated boulder just suddenly and mysteriously disappear when it had been looming in the backround just a few meters away from my turned back the last time I'd set my eyes upon it?

The whole realization that the scenery had just sneakily changed around me from familiar to not at all familiar was just too real to ignore.

Sighing, I ran a hand across my face before leaning against the post.

My eyes felt like they wanted to force themselves closed and as tired as I was feeling, I had no want to fight the sensation. Soon I was in a very deep sleep that I failed to wake up from for several hours, until some bumbling oaf walked straight into me out of the blue.

I had missed any footsteps that had been coming towards me.

...

'' OOOFFF!'' I gasped out sharply as the heavy someone knocked the wind straight out of my lungs as he, or she, fell on top of me; jolting me out of my nice long nap and causing me discomfort.

'' Oww!'' the person himself(I was now sure it was a he from the sound of the voice) groaned out weakly.'' I am terribly...sorry about this!''

'' That's... alright!'' I puffed out, squirming under the person's weight and cursing inwardly at the feeling of not being able to breath normally.

I forced open my still sleep blurred eyes. I could still feel the great weight of the person draped over my stomach, but I could also feel him squirming to lift himself off me without hurting me further. But his efforts seemed to have exhausted him as he almost immediately collapsed on the ground beside me, his head half resting on my left knee that was covered with my laced 'Tretorn rainboot'.

I groaned quietly and sat up with some effort myself, and clutched my stomach (which had caught the brunt of the impact) for a moment before looking more closely at the person that had startled me almost to the high heavens and who was still resting his head on my knee; seemingly so weak that he was unable to get up on his feet and be on his way.

Was he drunk? Or was he ill? I sincerely hoped it was the latter.

But when I finally took in who the person actually was, I found myself frozen for a long moment in sheer shock and surprise.

Ori, son of Fitoria!

It had to be!

His hair and clothes, face and nose were a dead give-away. Although his beard was a little thicker and shorter than in the two Hobbit-movies I'd seen recently; and his nose a little smaller and his eyes looked to be less closer together.

Thank god I didn't blabber his name out loud, or start screaming like a Tolkien-fangirl (not that I ever was that kind, anyway), but my god was it surprising to see a first of the inhabitants of Middle-earth.

And a dwarrow at that!

But... what was wrong with him? Why was he so out of energy? And where were his older brothers?

''Hey,'' I gently shook him on the shoulder, forcing a low groan to escape his lips,'' are you alright?''

Oops.

I immediately cringed at my chosen question as it flew out of my mouth. Of course the poor bloke wasn't alright from the looks of him, but in my shock at this unexpected situation I had been unable to think of a better question to ask.

_'' Senkin tonttu! _**(stupid oaf!**'')'' I inwardly duped myself before asking:'' What has happened to you? Are you injured?''

The poor dwarrow mumbled something unintelligible and raised himself a bit to get in a more comfortable position on the ground, making a small blush appear on my cheeks as I reminded myself that he was practically still resting his head against my knee. Something which he still seemed to be unaware of; or maybe he was but needed the touch for some reason.

'' There were orcs.'' Ori suddenly spoke up, his voice weak.'' Caught my brothers and me unawares. My brothers told me to run and find shelter somewhere.''

I immediately stiffened at the word 'orcs'. Orcs were never, ever a good sign in Middle-Earth.

Ori started coughing suddenly, and I reached in my backpack to take out my water- bottle from the pocket my sister had made on the side of the red bag. I unscrewed the lid and handed it over to Ori who took it gratefully.

'' I don't know.. what happened to them after I ran. I lost sight of them in all the ''hubbub''. I looked for them... but found no sight of them.'' Ori continued once he'd finished drinking the last of the water. His voice sounded like he was struggling not to cry at his brothers unknown situation.

And I was suddenly struck with the want to cry myself. This wasn't in the movies or the book J.R.R Tolkien had written long ago. This was something entirely 'out' of the Tolkien-canon. Something that reminded me awfully of my own uncertain future.

I swallowed hard, and slowly and uncertainly reached out with my hand and brushed it against Ori's forehead and cheek. I didn't touch his hair, though, as I didn't know if the fanfiction stories were right about hair having a great importance to dwarrows. And that touching someones hair was only reserved for family and lovers.

I was about to drop my hand when I felt him stiffen momentarily at my touch, but then a much larger hand grasped my own with an almost bruising strength. But it felt unthreatening.

I gave a sad smile when the young dwarrow nuzzled my much smaller hand; no doubt taking comfort from a person's touch after the ordeal he'd been through with the wretched orcs having ambushed Ori's family's camp.

'' I- I hope they are alright.'' Ori whispered in a choked voice; laced with slight despair.

'' I... I hope so, too,'' I mumbled out quietly, my voice shaking ever so slightly,'' for your sake and their's. No one deserves to loose a loved one.''

Yep, there's my pain in the open, as well. My family was practically lost to me. I hadn't seen them often enough as it is. I had a home in Finland, but my sisters both had jobs in England, and my father and stepmother lived in Brussels(Belgium) due to my fathers job. 'Skype' had been one of the very welcome technologies that allowed as to have more time to talk to each other.

But now even that small bit of family bonding was taken away from me!

So putting myself in Ori's shoes was a reflex born from mutual sadness and despair. Sympathising with the dwarrow's own fears for the fate of Dori and Nori was very easy at the moment with my loss being so recent.

Then I suddenly felt the fabric of my dark green construction work pants (I liked comfortable clothes whenever going in a forest) dampening from... tears?

Ori was silently crying against my knee, his other hand gripping the thick fabric of my pants. His despair almost had me blubbering right alongside him.

_'' Hemmetti(_**damn**_!)_'' I thought inwardly, feeling tears sliding down my own cheeks.''_ Hemmetti!_''

Drawing out a long, shaky sigh I glanced up at the sky, noting that the sun was still firmly up in the sky but that I had no idea how long it was going to be staying up there. I really needed to get up and walk myself to the Shire, but would Ori be strong enough to walk there with me. He had been so weak, before, and despite getting a bit of rest after stumbling upon me (literally!), I wasn't sure if he was back to any sort of energy to start walking.

We weren't exactly aquinted with each other,yet, and we were not friends. But asking him if he needed help getting to the Shire seemed the right idea.

So I backed up some mental courage and said tentatively: ''Listen, I don't know about you, but I've got someone to meet out in the Shire. I really need to be... getting on my way soon, so if you need help getting to wherever you were heading towards, I hope it is the same destination as mine.''

My question had the success of drawing the young dwarf out of his misery, when he lifted his head up to look at me, his eyes held a flash of suspicion which immediately had me on edge.

'' You are no hobbit.'' he stated,looking at me in a way that suggested he was really seeing what I was; for the first time since he had stumbled on me.

'' No,'' I answered,'' I am a human, as a matter of fact.''

'' Human?'' Ori asked me with an edge to his voice.

'' 'Daughter of Men'.'' I answered warily, squashing the urge to roll my eyes up at the sky at the fact that I'd needed to use Tolkien-canon to explain myself to the young dwarf.

Ori suddenly pushed himself away from me with speed that I hadn't expected and grasped tightly at my jacket sleeve even as he pulled out a very sharp looking dagger out of his coat sleeve.

His action had me gasping sharply in surprise.

''And what business does a Daughter of Men have in the Shire?'' Ori asked me with a now dangerous edge to his voice that had me fearing for my own safety. '' Your kind doesn't wander into these parts often, and with what happened to my brothers and me, I'm starting to wonder wether you are a spy and that your allegiance with orcs have put my family in danger.''

My eyes narrowed in fury at such accusation.

'' Tell me, why in all that is holy would I be in liege with ORCS?! I came here to seek the wisdom of Gandalf the Grey!'' I answered with a hardened voice forged from shock, outrage and fear flooding through me.

'' And how would you have known that Gandalf the Grey would be in these parts of Middle-Earth?'' Ori asked me quickly as he pressed the sharp point of the dagger against my throat.

I uttered a small choking gasp when I felt the pointed tip pierce slightly through the soft skin and draw blood. I felt the warm liquid drip down my neck, causing me to give a shiver.

This... this was absolutely the last straw! I had never been attacked in all my life, and to have it happen so close to the Shire (which until now I'd believed to have been the safest place in all of Middle-Earth) was like torture.

'' EI HELVETISSÄ(** NO WAY IN HELL**!)'' I cursed out loud; and loudly at that which no doubt stunned the young dwarf momentarily.

And that's all I needed.

I flung my hand forward to grasp the thick wrist holding the knife and kicked out with both my booted feet. I was not an expert fighter, but fear leads to adreline, and adreline does help people accomplish extraordinary things which they might not have been able to do before.

'' AH!'' Ori yelped out as my kick landed on his chest (very hard), and made him topple over backwards from my viginity.

In his weakened state such reaction to the kick was inevitable, but I wasn't about to stay there to find out how quickly he would be on his feet again. The animosity towards me had really scared me, and I wondered how much more of that would be in my near future if I met any of the others of Thorin Oakenshield's ''merry'' company of dwarrows.

To think that the dwarrow I had always thought to be a very gentle, polite soul in the movies I'd seen would turn out to be so dangerous. He must really have picked something from his brothers, especially Nori whom was a thief (supposedly), and such thoughts weren't at all comforting to think about.

I was on my feet with fists clenched near my sides as I stayed in a semi-crouched position; ready to bolt if Ori decided he would try and attack me again.

'' To answer your question, master dwarf,'' I hissed out, knowing I would be lying through my teeth; but I wasn't about to reveal my true origin to this person after what he had almost done to me moments ago,'' Gandalf the Grey told me himself that he would be in the Shire.''

I glowered at Ori who had by now raised himself in a crouched position on the ground and was eyeing me with an unreadable expression on his young face.

I don't know how long we stood there looking at each other in stone cold silence, but then Ori said unexpectedly:'' My brothers and I were on our way to the Shire, as well, to meet up with Gandalf the Grey. In a place called 'Bag End' owned by a Hobbit called Bilbo Baggins. You will find him there, lady...?''

'' Maija Ranta-Aho!'' I answered shortly, but trying not to sound too rude despite the harrowing experience moments ago.

'' Lady M-aija.'' Ori said, stumbling over the unfamiliar name, making it sound more like'' Maya''.

That was inevitable. He didn't even try to say my surname, which made me smirk inwardly. Finnish first names and surnames weren't the easiest to speak correctly. Mispronounciation was something that always happened when people that spoke'' English'' said my name when I went to another country.

''Dori, Nori and I were, indeed, heading towards the same destination, Lady M-aija.'' Ori continued.'' Therefore, I must ask for a favor.''

He looked very uncomfortable. '' Would it be possible for us to travel together until we reach Mr Baggins's house?''

I literally almost died at this question, my thoughts immediately screaming:'' EI HELVETISSÄ (**NO WAY IN HELL!**'') for the second time in a short time, but my heart (curse it) still withheld some sympathy for the young dwarf that had not that long ago cried into my knee over his ''lost'' brothers.

What was I to do, anyway?

Ori must have seen the indecision on my face because he said hesitantly:'' I can walk, now, after resting for the short time we've been here together. But my ankle is twisted...''

He showed me his left ankle that was wrapped tightly in a brace (which he must have done himself')'... and I might acquire help later, if the Shire is far and I am unable to keep up my pace.''

I drew in a breath sharply, looking away for a moment and pacing forward down the road before spinning around on my heels to speak to the dwarf whom was looking at me with a look between guilt, worry, and plead that was so different from how he'd acted not that long ago.

But he must have eaten my lie (which, heavens above, was something I had not wanted to ever say), about Gandalf telling me to meet him in bag End.

Had he begun to change his mind about me?

Even if he hadn't I would still need to help him get to his destination because Dori and Nori( Heaven help me if they were to find out that I'd left their little brother on his own when with an injured ankle) were likely to not take kindly to me if I left him here alone. Not if they were as protective of him in real life as they'd been in peoples 'fanfictions' and even in the Hobbit movies.

_Perkele! __When would my life ever return back to normal, anyway?!_

'' Fine, Mr...?''

'' Ori,'' the dwarrow answered immediately,'' daughter of Fitoria.''

_DAUGHTER? DAUGHTER OF FITORIA?_

'' Ori, daughter of Fitoria,'' I spoke without preamble, trying my hardest not to show my absolute shock and mortification at the realization that Ori was in actualty a 'dwarrow-dam','' I will allow you to travel in my company...''

_'' Saatana!'' _I moan inwardly as an afterthought for again using such a form of speech, when normally I didn't use such over politeness. But I never tried to be rude to people unless the person was an abomination.

'' But I must ask you to keep a slight distance between us...''

_What was I getting myself into, anyway? And again with that form of speech!_

'' until such a time when my assistance is absolutely necessary.''

_Great way to find new friends, isn't it? Senkin tonttu!(you oaf!) And was I trying to fit in with the people of Middle-Earth and not stand out; or what?! Is this why my speech automatically turned to such politeness?_

As I finished speaking I immediately noticed Ori's expression fall slightly at my words (which no doubt were a far distance from the gentle words that I'd spoken before she held a knife to my throat; but did she think I would so easily forget the fear that her actions had caused?!), before she managed to school her expression back to neutral.

She stood up straight, surprising me by grabbing the basket of mushrooms that I'd left on the ground in my panic to get away quickly, and took a hesitant step forward towards me. She flinched slightly (no doubt the pain in her ankle), but held it in and walked further down the path towards me.

'' Here, these belong to you, lady Ma-ij-a.'' she said quietly, with a hesitant smile on her face as she held out the full basket of chanterelles, and my water-bottle towards me.

I nodded, returning her smile with a hesitant half-smile of my own before taking the items from her hands.

I then moved away so that I was standing about a man's length from her, and beckoned her to follow me with a sharp movement of my head.

Again I wondered what was in store for me in the future as the two of us held a mutual pace as we walked, me staying in tandem with her slower pace whilst keeping the distance between our persons when it came to actual touching.

...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hobbit, or There and Back Again**

**And The Very Unexpected **

**Journey of a Finn**

**...**

**Chapter 3 Learning to Trust**

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

****Disclaimer: ********I do not own the fine work of******** J.R.R Tolkien. ********I only own the adventurer I myself created.****

**…**...****

...

Much happened on the walk to the Shire, but thankfully it had nothing to do with orc-packs ambushing us on the road. That would have been the one breaking point for my brain on top of everything else that I'd learned to cope with from that moment I'd found myself out of familiar territory.

But one significant thing that did happen, was the gradual companionship that sprouted between Ori daughter of Fitoria and I out of sheer necessity to try to get along and be of help to each other.

It had soon turned out that the Shire actually was way down the road from where we'd begun my hopefully last leg of the journey, and that Ori's injured ankle couldn't take all that weight for long.

So I had to step in and help her move along, which I did with some hesitation and suspicion for a long while. I was sure she had picked up on my uneasiness towards her, as she did not speak up to whittle a conversation out of me, or to make any sudden moves that could make me bolt. She was treating me as if I were a frightened, skittish animal that would bolt at any sign of danger.

And that's exactly how she'd made me feel with her earlier actions.

Middle-Earth was a mystery to me (no matter how well I knew the books) and it had so many potentials to become hazardous to my life.

Such stern silence between us was causing my travelling partner discomfort (I was quite aware of that) for as dangerously suspicious as Ori had been when she'd attacked me, all that had been quick to burn out.

Must have been her underlying gentle nature, I assumed. I was pretty sure that hearing of Gandalf the Grey having told me that he would be in the Shire had made any lingering suspicions to dwindle.

But while I wasn't easy to get riled up due to my calm nature, I wasn't above getting angry at people. And when I did get angry, the anger wouldn't so easily be smothered.

Throw in the suspicions and you got yourself a very angry and suspicious finn.

'' How long do you think we must walk to get to the Shire, lady Maija?''

I was snapped out of my own thoughts at Ori's hesitant question, and I turned to glance at the dwarrowdam clinging to my shoulder and wincing as she walked alongside me.

She looked so weary and pained that it kindled a spark of sadness within me that had been blocked until now.

'' I honestly have no idea, lady Ori.'' I answered truthfully, tiredness creeping to my voice as well. I had been walking since early morning so it was quite expected.

I stopped suddenly, making her stumble slightly with a pained gasp before catching her balance. I could feel Ori shaking slightly next to me, and it caused another stronger pang of sympathy to rise within me.

'' How is your ankle?'' I asked her quietly, glancing at her from the corner of my eye.

'' It hurts...'' Ori muttered a she leaned more heavily on my shoulder and balanced on one foot (obviously trying to take weight off the injured ankle),'' quite badly. There is a stream not far from here. Can we stop and take a breather?''

And now there was bubbling guilt rising in me as well. Curse my soft heart sometimes, but Ori was a living, breathing person in obvious pain and I wasn't about to transform into a bully. No matter what she'd done to me earlier.

Sighing quietly, I put a hand on Ori's clutching hand and slowly eased it off me, making her gasp in surprise and question.

Before she could ask what I was doing I moved in front of her silently and crouched.

'' Climb on.'' I said shortly, glancing behind me to see the shock and indecision on the dwarrowdam's face at my words.

She hesitated a long moment, and I breathed out a somewhat annoyed sigh. '' Just climb on, please. I've done '' piggy-backs'' before with my sisters who are taller than me by four inches.''

'' Uhhh... alright.'' Ori mumbled as she climbed on slowly, obviously expecting me to be thrown from balance by her weight.

And I did stumble a little as I stood up, I was forced to admit to my utter mortification, but I immediately shot my other leg forward to prevent myself from toppling on my face.

Ori immediately uttered a small startled squeal near my left ear, flinging her arms around my neck tightly to prevent herself from being thrown off and ending up facedown on the hard ground.

I cringed at the choking hold around my neck and winced at the squeal so near my ears.

'' JumaLAUTA!'' I gasped out breathlessly as I finally was able to right myself to my full height and grasped the undersides of her knees to balance her off. '' Ori, I'm terribly sorry... but would you loosen your grip before you choke me to death, please?!''

'' I'm sorry!'' Ori squeaked out at me and promptly loosened her hold.

'' Ugh...'' I gasped out, staying motionless for a few moments. I breathed in and out until my heart-rate had returned back to normal and I was able to adjust to the added weight on my back.

Ori wasn't a twig on my back, for sure, but I wasn't exactly one either, though I wasn't one of those people who constantly worked out in a gym to gain obvious muscle-mass.

But I had some hidden muscle that came with my physical needing job. I also had somewhat wide shoulders and ribcage. My hips were also wide and my breasts on the normal size 75B which added to the image that my ribcage was wide. All this added to my weight which stood a little more than 132.2 pounds. Which was completely normal weight for a human woman my height.

Ori, though, must have been quite a bit more than my 132,2 pounds despite her height being under five feet. But she was a dwarrowdam which made it normal for her, I suppose.

I heard Ori give a small exclamation of relief as I stood up straight and took hold of the undersides of her knees to steady her. I felt her grab my shoulders tighter, which made me give an amused smirk at myself. I could understand her thinking. I was a rather small human when it came to height issues and compared with any male dwarrow I might have looked more like a twig than naught.

'' So,'' I asked as a voluntary, amused tint slipped into my voice as I started walking down the path again at a slower pace. I knew carrying a dwarrowdam would become difficult if the distance to the Shire was still a long distance from here,'' where is this stream you mentioned, Ori? And how on earth did you know about it?''

'' That way, lady Maija.'' Ori answered, pointing her finger in the direction, her voice sounding amused now, too.'' I asked the rocks for directions.''

'' OH!'' I uttered, sounding slightly surprised. So that information, too, was very true from the fanfictions people had written. Dwarves did have a second sense when it came to rocks,'' and can the rocks tell you wether that water of that stream is safe for us to drink?''

'' It is safe for us to drink from,'' Ori answered with a small laugh,'' or otherwise I wouldn't have brought up such information with you.''

I blushed at that; and deeply.'' Should have known not to even ask that.'' I muttered quietly, smirking at myself for having even asked such a question.

Ori laughed at my words, sounding much brighter than before and less weary. She had also lost her initial shock from me having asked her to climb on my back and was now leaning forward, her arms leaning over the sides of my shoulders and locked together in front of me where I could see them if I looked down. Her front pressed into my upper back and red backpack.

I smiled as I realised that I felt more eased by this new position. To be able to see where both her hands were positioned gave me a safer feeling than it had some time ago when she had been just leaning against my shoulder. I would know if she were to try and grasp a weapon (which I doubted she would try, really).

Maybe she'd moved in this position on purpose because she wanted me to know she wasn't trying to be a danger to me any longer. Or maybe it just gave her a more comfortable position.

Either way, maybe I should think about taking an iniative and flow with it, seeing if this would turn into a friendship where both of us could trust each other without question.

I had no want to stay alone in this world for what ever time I'd be stuck in it, anyway.

….

'' OH!'' I groaned out as I slowly eased the young dwarrowdam on the ground close to the stream we had found.'' Heavens, Ori, what have you been eating lately?''

'' Probably whatever dwarrowdams usually eat, Maija.'' Ori immediately retorted with laughter in her voice at my playful probe.

At some point on the road I'd become comfortable enough to ask the daughter of Fitoria to stop calling me'' lady'' and just stick with '' Maija''. She had been hesitant at first to drop the'' lady'' from my name but I'd assured her that where I came from it was it was completely acceptable to call someone by just their first name. Even your elders.

'' Eat less, please, Ori.'' I groaned playfully as I sank down on the soft green moss surrounding the lazily flowing stream.'' I hate to think how much a dwarrow could weigh.''

In turn, Ori had told me to drop the lady from her name, too. I'd done so, after making sure it didn't violate any rules of her kin( it didn't, thankfully, if the person in question was comfortable in having someone use just the first name).

'' A lot more than a dwarrowdam for sure, I'm sorry.'' Ori retorted, laughing at the look of pained resignation on my face as I breathed in and out for several minutes.

'' Then please, remind me to never ever try and carry one.'' I gasped out, rolling my eyes to the heavens before taking out my water bottle from the red packback I'd put on the ground in front of me. '' Wait here, Ori, and I'll go and grab us a drink from the stream.''

Ori nodded without saying anything and layed back on the soft green moss, closing her eyes against the glare of the sun. She looked so exhausted.

I realized she must not have slept for quite some time with all the worrying for her elder brothers.

I smiled sadly back at her dozing form for a moment before tip-toeing over to the stream, slipping a few times on the sludgy ground beside the bank of the moving water.

Before submerging the water bottle in the stream, I went to my knees and dunked my whole head in the flowing water. I sighed inwardly at how nice and cool to the skin it felt; and I stayed like that for some time before coming up for air.

My face and hair were now sopping wet, but heavens I had no care for such thoughts at the moment. I gave a sigh of comfort at the now cool feeling on my skin. It kinda felt like the water was caressing me as I touched it.

I pulled my head out once I started running out of air and dunked the water bottle in the stream.

I drank the whole thing a moment later, smiling inwardly at how clean and pure the water tasted. I took a moment to smell the air before standing up, and sensed how pure and untarnished it felt as I breathed in and out. I then filled the water-bottle up to the brim once more before standing up and walking back towards where Ori was still splayed out on the ground, looking to still be deeply asleep.

Seeing this, I started stomping on the ground hard as I walked closer, even kicking aside a large rock. I had no want for her to be caught unawares by me sneaking up on her like some blood-thirsty orc; and trigger another attack on me if I happened to frighten her out her deep sleep.

That did the trick.

Ori groaned as she sat up slowly, rubbing a hand across her face, and looked at me in amusement as I handed her the water bottle without the lid.'' What in Mahal's name were you doing just now?''

'' Ehhmm...'' I coughed out with a sheepish smirk,'' no want to frighten you and make you think I'm an ''orc ''sneaking up on you. I've learned that its common sense when you go out in the woods to find berries or mushrooms and you don't want any predators coming near you. You make a lot of noise when you walk and they won't bother you.''

'' Just not here in Middle-earth!'' I thought inwardly.'' Well, near the Shire they might just do that, maybe, but out there in the beyond you need to learn to be stealthy. Need to remember that for the future, eh?!''

'' Well I'm glad you aren't a filthy orc,'' Ori answered with a smirk of her own,'' though you are ugly enough to be like one.''

She raised her eyebrows at the sight of my sopping wet hair which I was wringing between my hands to get the excess water out.

'' Ho, hoo!'' I said sarcastically as I brushed tendrils of hair out of my eyes and trying not to laugh.'' I seriously hope you are joking, Ori. What part of me makes me an orc, anyway?''

Ori just laughed quietly at my reaction before putting the filled water-bottle to her lips and taking a long drink from it.

'' Your manners aren't exactly Dori approved, you know?!'' she quipped as she lowered the water-bottle from her lips.'' You know, with all the cursing you do?!''

And I found myself laughing at the quip with tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. I had felt so alone since coming here. Faced suspicion and bad-will, but perhaps I was finding a friend I could speak to about my fears and loneliness.

It was slow going, but I was learning.

…...

'' Honestly, you would think that two weary travellers weren't so interesting.'' I muttered to Ori as I trudged towards the hill that was Bag End.

To disguise my knowledge of Middle-earth and its inhabitants I had decided to ask for directions to Mr Baggins's house. And that's how I was now having to contend with all the stares thrown at me by the gentle folk of the Shire.

'' Then again, we aren't exactly something you'd call local folk, now are we? A dwarrow and a member of the Big Folk travelling together to meet Mr Bilbo Baggins.'' I groused out in irritation at the slightly curious but wary looks being given in our general direction.'' Makes for a great bedtime story for the young ones now doesn't it?! For the next DAMN CENTURY!''

I had been very awed of the gentle little-folk. Who wouldn't be, if you had read the Lord of the Rings Trilogy, for a while after stepping foot into the bustling heart of the Shire. They looked very much like in the movies, but a pinch chubbier, and their curly hair thicker and shinier. Their feet were also ever so slightly larger than what had been shown in the movies and the thick, soft looking hair growing out of the feet were more noticeable.

And all the children! With their chubby cheeks and furry feet! Oh, how I wanted to strode over where they were playing and hug one of the adorable munchkins that probably were full of mischief, too.

But the looks shoved at us from the elders curbed that thought and made me careful as to how I should express myself around their children.

Ori snorted into my shoulder, shaking slightly with amusement.

'' Calm down a little, will ya?! The petrified look on the poor lad's face when you asked for directions to Mr Baggin's house was hilarious, but try not to get angry at the gentle folk for their slight rudeness and staring. ''

'' Per-KELE! I wasn't trying to be hilarious in any way, miss Ori.'' I ground out between clenched teeth.'' Heaven knows I'm exhausted and the hobbit's stuttering to my face just wasn't welcome.''

'' Still, I wish you didn't glare at the hobbits so, you'll just make them more nervous around you.'' Ori muttered in exasperation.

'' HAH!'' I exclaimed loudly, glancing back at the young dwarrow.

'' You should have heard me loose it on those few times I was travelling towards the Shire before you stumbled along. Screaming to the high heavens on how utterly frustrated I was over my sense of directions. The mood I'm in right now is nothing.'' I continued in a voice mean't only for Ori's ears.

Ori uttered a low groan of frustration at my answer and tugged firmly at my hair admonishingly.'' Please don't loose it here, Maija. I shudder to think how the Shire-folk would react if you do such a thing here.''

I just grunted at her actions and adjusted my grip on Ori's knees and put one foot in front of the other as I climbed over a fence and took a shortcut towards Bag End. I knew I was being terribly rude and that had everyone tip-toe around me.

I knew my foul mood was present because I was worrying about how I would be able to convince Master Baggins to invite Ori and I into his home, if his mind had already frazzled by Gandalf having asked him to come on the ''wild goose chase'' of an adventure. But did the others know that? No, they had no idea!

I forlornly glanced down at the swinging mushroom-basket which was clutched in my fist and cursed in my head that such a gift would surely not be enough to offer any payment for lodgings when you think about just how much Thorin Oakenshield's company was going to be eating tonight.

Perkele! I was going to need a DRINK tonight. Preferably something very strong. At least for tonight.

'' Keep in mind the reason their so nervous around us.'' Ori spoke up wisely.'' You are from the race of men and I'm a dwarrow; and we are travelling together in an area of their territory where such folk seldom venture. You can't really blame them for that, can you?! ''.

I sighed in utter defeat and stopped walking. Her words were true, and I was being unreasonable and moody. No wonder the Hobbits were wary of me when I'd probably looked like I was going to explode on them.

I stretched my muscles for a moment to allow any tension to flow away. My face relaxed as the pain in my shoulders eased away and I allowed a softer expression take over.

'' And what in Mahal's name does '' perkele'' mean exactly?'' Ori asked out of the blue, her voice curious.

Caught by surprise, I snorted at that question before breaking into loud laughter that had me leaning against a letter-box.

Many of the Hobbits still watching us looked surprised at my sudden change of mood, but took it on a stride and the talking between the elders didn't increase in volume. Many Hobbits stopped their daily labour and just watched us with confused expressions.

'' Its a ''curse word'' invented into the language used in our land. And heaven help me if I start saying that around your brother, Dori. You told me on our way here that he isn't overly fond of people cursing around you.'' I managed to explain between chuckles.

'' Hah! You should try to curb your tongue a little around him when you meet Dori, perhaps.'' Ori answered with a snigger as I pushed myself off the letter-box and continued to trod across the ankle deep grass.

We were just heading up the rather steep hill covered in grass that separated us from Bag End, when fate again decided to give me rocks instead of diamonds.

Or rather, a fall, for my rainboots just happened to slip on the somewhat damp grass of the hill that lead towards Bilbo Baggins's home and... well...voi Perkele!

''EIIIIIIIIIIIII( NOOOOOOOO)!''

'' OH, MAHAAAALLLLL!''

Notes:

Author Note: Next chapter in Bag End. I was trying to make Maija not so easily trust Ori again after what happened in the last chapter. But they did have to learn to work together in order to reach Shire.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hobbit, or There and Back Again**

**And The Very Unexpected **

**Journey of a Finn**

**...**

**Chapter 4 First Meetings**

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

**_**Disclaimer: **_****_**I do not own the fine work of**_****_** J.R.R Tolkien. **_****_**I only own the adventurer I myself created.**_**

…...

'' Auts, auts, auts **(ow, ow, ow)! **Ei HELVETTI!'' I moaned out painfully as Ori and I finally came to a complete halt on the bottom of the hill. '' Miksi nokkosia, AUH **(Why nettles, ow**)!''

I quickly snatched my hand out of the bush of those abominable plants and ran my other hand over the stinging limb. '' Kaikista maailman kasveista... miksi juuri niitä (**of all the plants in the world, why these**)?!'' I grimaced.

'' Oh, my ankle.'' Ori moaned from somewhere next to me before crying out louder.''OH, OW OW OW THAT STINGS!''

She, too, snatched her hand out of the bush of stinging plantation and cradled it for a moment in pained distress.

'' Why us?!'' I groaned as I pulled myself to my knees, cursing the fact that our tumble had reminded me a bit too much of what happened in the 'Lord of the Rings' movie where the hobbits had taken a tumble down the hill when escaping the wrath of Farmer Maggot.

'' Bad luck, maybe.'' Ori whimpered as she pulled herself into a sitting position and clutched at her injured ankle with both hands.'' This is one reason why I don't like green food!''

If I'd been in the mood for it, I would probably have laughed at the quote Ori had used in the 'Hobbit' movie.

Instead, I just patted her on the back and groaned as I pushed to my feet, ignoring the sudden ache in my side as I moved. Looking around me, I breathed out a slight sigh of relief as I caught sight of my mushroom basket lying on it's side halfway up the hill. The lid of hadn't come off it, thankfully, even after all that tumbling down the hill.

'' Ori, I'm so, so sorry about the tumble.'' I said guiltly and took Ori's offered hand and with a mighty pull I had her on her feet again, wincing as the young dwarf gasped in pain and clutched me tightly to avoid falling again.

Feeling sad and guilty for having slipped on the damp grass and causing more harm to the poor dwarrowdam, I helped her along; back up the we'd just tumbled from, snatching up the basket as we went, but this time keeping an eye on where I stepped to avoid another disaster.

'' Ei perkele. Ow, ow, ow!'' I muttered inwardly as I limped along. One of my arms was around Ori's waist (she looked so very pale) and the other was rubbing my lower back which I'd accidentally slammed against a wooden gate we'd met on the bottom of the hill.

I was honestly just as 'ghost' faced as she was from the scare of my feet slipping on the soft ground, and toppling over backwards down the rather big hill.

I unconciously tightened my hold on the young dwarrowdam and hoped no one of the gentle Shire-folk had noticed what had occured. Or our combined screams of terror.

We really didn't need the extra attention pointed at us from anyone.

'' M-Maija,'' Ori mumbled out suddenly,'' I- I don't feel so great.''

'' Do you feel the need to vomit, Ori?'' I asked worriedly, brushing a hand across her forehead.

I almost gasped as I realized it was warmer than it should have been. She was running a low-grade fever.

'' N-no,'' Ori answered, blinking her eyes at me and swallowing hard,'' I-I just don't feel very good.''

'' Your running a fever.'' I said worriedly and pulled her up as she stumbled on her feet.'' Ori, were you injured by those orcs in any way when you were escaping?''

'' I just... twisted my ankle as I was running,'' Ori answered me, whimpering slightly in discomfort,'' but I haven't slept much or eaten since that day. Maybe that's partially the reason I'm ill. ''

'' You sure there isn't anything else?'' I asked worriedly as I deftly unlatched the door of the gate and kicked the small wooden gate open as I hurried towards the 'Hobbit Hole' that was now so near.'' Any injuries I should know about?''

'' N-no I swear I... I...''

Whatever Ori had been trying to say was lost when her eyes suddenly snapped open and she stopped walking, almost making me stumble.

'' Ori?'' I asked in concern, when she clutched my jacket with whitened fingers.'' Ori, what's wro...

Ori slapped a hand over her mouth and pulled away from me, her face pale and distressed. Her other arm wrapped around her stomach as she lurched towards a large bush of red and purple Petunias.

''Voi ei (Oh, no)!'' I thought with a grimace of sympathy as I strode over quickly and helped the dwarrowdam crouch down to her knees. She immediately heaved onto the ground near the flower-bush.

I gently patted her back and kept Ori's short hair from falling in front of her face as she heaved again. The dwarrodam's whole body was shivering from the effort and what might have been from the chill she was feeling because of the fever.

'' My head hurts.'' she choked out between another heave.

'' You poor thing.'' I said softly as Ori finally stopped heaving and fell over backwards into my lap, panting. I brushed a hand across her forehead, frowning when I felt the increased heat against my own hand.

'' WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE SKULKING AROUND IN MY GARDEN, FOR? BY YAVANNA, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE COMING TO MY FRONT PORCH WITHOUT AN INVITATION OR WARNING! FIRST THE COMFOUNDED OLD WIZARD ARRIVED UNINVITED AND REFUSED TO TAKE A 'NO' FOR AN ANSWER! AND NOW YOU TWO! ''

I must say the whole shouting in a high voice had me jumping a mile in fright, and Ori was startled out of the stupor she'd fallen after her vomiting episode.

We both whipped around to see a very perturbed looking, middle-aged hobbit scowling down at us from where he was leaning against his opened door.

I quickly raised myself back to my feet, pulling my companion up the best I could with her trying to make it easier (despite still looking like she would retch, again).

I had no idea what to expect from Mr Baggins as I stood there awkwardly with Ori once again leaning against my side, her head drooping onto my shoulder and her shaking hands clutching at my clothing. But getting Ori inside and away from the outside elements was the first of my priorities.

As we stared at each other, the hobbit's eyes suddenly shifted to my trembling travelling companion and I noticed a shift in the previous anger; now he looked somewhat kinder and more sympathetic.

'' Good afternoon, Mr Baggins.'' I said hesitantly, and gave him a slight, but kind bow.'' Umm... as you might have already noticed, my travelling companion has become ill. Would you be so kind as to allow us lodgings to your house? At least until she is well.''

I saw the hobbit's eyebrows rise in shock and surprise and his mouth formed a wide'' O'' for several moments before he closed it with an audible snap.

'' G-good afternoon, lady,'' Bilbo stuttered out as he did a low bow,'' of course you and your companion are welcomed. Come on in.''

'' Thank you very much, Mr Baggins.'' I answered with a kind smile and practically carried my new friend up the small stone stairs and inside the hobbit's home.

I stopped at the doorway and leaned against the round door as I slipped off my green rainboots one by one (and my backpack) and set them beside the coat-rack.

Bilbo, who had been watching me, offered me a relieved and thankful look upon me having shed my outdoor boots and walked over as soon as I'd finished taking off my coat.

He told me he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer as he volunteered to help with shedding Ori off her boots and coat.

I gave a sigh of relief at his offer and helped by raising Ori's legs one by one so that Bilbo had an easier time sliding the foot-wear off her feet.

The both of us cringed slightly as Ori uttered a moan of pain when Bilbo was easing her boot off the injured area.

'' Heavens,'' Bilbo hissed out as he took in the sight of the dwarrowdam's badly swollen and bruised ankle,'' that doesn't look good at all. She needs to get off her feet and be resting.''

'' She also has a slight fever. And she vomited earlier into your flower bush before you came out to chase us out of your property.'' I told him, smiling sheepishly when the hobbit gave me a slightly admonishing glance.

'' I'm sorry we soiled your garden, Mr Bilbo,'' I told him with a helpless shrug of my shoulders,'' but Ori really wasn't feeling at all well.''

'' No, no,'' Bilbo answered quickly, suddenly looking rather startled,'' I apologise for giving you that look just now when your companion really couldn't help herself. ''

He sighed and put Ori's boots close to the wall next to my rainboots and stood up straight before lowering a hand on the dwarrowdam's forehead, muttering something under his breath about poor lasses and them not caring about their health when travelling.

'' It would seem that I'm still frazzled about Mr Gandalf's unwanted appearance.'' he continued as I stood there with an awkward expression on my face.'' I don't mean to be a rude host.''

'' It is fine, Mr Bilbo.'' I answered quietly.

''This poor Hobbit will be in quite a state by the time he is introduced to all the rest of the dwarven-Company, ''I realized with an inward frown,'' and he really doesn't deserve all that madness because of a certain hare-brained wizard having not the courtesy to warn him of their coming. I so want to tell him of their arrival but I can't risk the story to significantly change.''

We stood there for a moment in awkward silence, but at Ori's quiet whimper of distress, Bilbo was quick to take action from me, again.

'' Alright, I have several guestrooms for you to use,'' Bilbo said as he looked at Ori with sympathy in his eyes,'' but I suggest the one closest to one of the bathrooms in case she throws up again and chamber pots need to be cleaned.''

'' I think that'll work just fine, Mr Baggins.'' I told him gratefully and followed him down the long hallway, half-carrying Ori along beside me.

'' What in Yavanna's name happened to the lad, anyway?'' Bilbo asked me as he opened the guestroom door for me and waited until I was inside before following.

He pulled the covers aside and together we got Ori lifted onto the bed. She was already unconcious and shivering slightly by the time we got her onto the mattress.

'' She and her brothers were travelling to a meeting of their kin, when their camp was raided by orcs.'' I answered, aware of the shock Bilbo was showing at the word 'she'. I brushed a hand across Ori's sweaty forehead.'' Ori wasn't injured, thank goodness, but she slipped somewhere in the middle of her 'flight' and twisted her ankle.''

'' ORCS?!'' Bilbo exclaimed in shock and outrage, his eyes narrowed in anger and his mouth was pressed to a thin line.

'' You know what they are, don't you?'' I asked as I gently eased Ori's plum colored cardigan from her body and draped it over a chair. The long sleeved white shirt she was wearing felt soft to the touch and I decided to just leave it on her.

'' By Yavanna, of course.'' Bilbo said with a grimace. ''Anyone who'd been bothered to learn the old tales know that such abomination still exist in Middle-earth. Though I've thankfully not come across one since after the horrific happenings of 'Fell Winter'.''

I nodded with a grimace, knowing that he would soon be seeing too much of the thrice bedamned creatures on the coming quest.

'' I shall go and gather some cold water, a cloth, bandages and ointment to treat her ankle and the slight fever.'' Bilbo said as he walked towards the door.'' I'll be back in a moment.''

'' Thank you, Mr Baggins.'' I told him with a smile and held it until he was out the door before dropping it.

...

I felt like crying again as I took off my ornamental, blood- red hair-tie and brushed out my thick, shoulder length blond hair (which curled naturally) from its braid.

I then looked around the homely decorated room we were staying, taking in the furniture and wood-carvings that reminded me so much of the room I'd had in my grandparents old house before they'd moved to the city. Without the roundness of the doorways and windows, that is.

I missed my father, stepmother and sisters so very much, but grandpa had always been the one I'd been closest. We were so similar in manners; something that had always brought amusement to the rest of our relatives.

Grandpa had always seemed so young and hail despite his old age. Too young, I sometimes thought during the nights I'd spent at my grandparents house. While my grandmother sure had shown her age, grandpa always remained hail and somewhat young looking despite the nice, long grey beard he'd grown. His stunningly bright blue eyes (which always twinkled with mischief and love towards his family whenever we spent time together) where the same color and shape as mine.

The very same sort of eyes that darkened to a stormy blue whenever a dark, brooding expression came over either of our faces. It had never failed to make my father laugh at how similar the two of us looked when that happened.

It didn't happen all that often often. It usually it happened when grandpa thought of my grandmother's death some years past; or when he recalled the horrors of the Winter War and the war that followed afterwards.

And very rarely it happened when our grandfather dared to remember his own lost family. A family he hadn't spoken much about; and whenever I'd had the bravery to ask, he'd been very vague and secretive. Even to me whom he was the least secretive.

For the life of me I was never able to understand the reasons as to why he needed to hide anything about his own family, but he did anyway. Despite my pleads of him to tell me more about those people.

...

I choked on a small sob, feeling the pain of not being where I belonged and pulled my feet onto the chair(and gripped my shins as I rested my head on top). Tears rolled down my cheeks and splashed down on my knees.

'' Are you alright, lady?''

'' I just... I miss my family.'' I muttered quietly, admitting that my feelings weren't happy. '' I'm so very far from home.''

I quickly sat up and dropped my feet as the hobbit placed a small bowl of cool water on the bedside table before he sat down himself.

Bilbo gave a small 'humming'' sound and gave me a sympathetic look before turning to place a wetted cloth on Ori's forehead before turning his attention to the dwarrow maiden's swollen ankle. He took out a large jar filled with some sort of ointment that smelt like herbs and started rubbing the ointment gently on the injured limb.

Ori uttered a soft groan at the touch and wriggled around on the bed.

I leaned over to rub her shoulder and whispered in her ear that she was safe inside Bag End.

I then helped Bilbo by gently lifting the limb high enough for the hobbit to have an easier time wrapping it with soft looking white bandages.

When he'd finished, I lowered the ankle down on a small pillow which Bilbo had reached out to grab and set on the bed for such purpose.

'' Poor lass.'' Bilbo muttered turning to look at me.

I frowned questionably as he flinched and his hazel eyes widened ever-so slightly.

I was unsure of what had made him flinch like that, and before I could ask, the hobbit was already dabbing my neck with a clean cloth slathered with cool water. I realized it must have been the cut done by the small dagger pressed against my neck the moment I felt the unexpected sting.

I winced at the sensation and closed my eyes for a moment. I had, at one point, kept a hankerchief pressed to the injury to stop the bleeding but had forgotten about the injury hours ago.

And my shirt collar was pretty high and it must have kept the cut from being noticeable to my travelling companion. Otherwise Ori might have pressed the matter as she'd been the one to cause it to form.

'' What in Yavanna happened to your neck?'' Bilbo muttered as he took the jar and carefully smeared the ointment on my neck, making me stiffen from the sting it caused. '' This is a rather deep cut, you know. Not deep enough to aquire stitches but deep enough to need bandages. Why leave it unbandaged?''

I looked sheepishly at the hobbit as he wound a bandage carefully over the cut.'' I knew about the cut but my mind was preoccupied with other matters.''

Bilbo just''tutted'' at me with a slight admonishing glare which brought in mind a caring uncle or something similar.

'' Right, now that I've finished caring for you, I shall go and heat some water for camomile tea and something to bring down your travelling companion's fever. And you shall drink a tea that will stop any infection from appearing on that cut, understood.'' he said, fixing me with a look that said to rest.

'' Thank you, Bilbo Baggins.'' I answered with a laugh at his ''mothering'' tendensies.'' Would you also have some coffee that I could drink afterwards. I'm not very fond of tea.''

'' If I recall the state of my pantry correctly, I might indeed have what you ask.'' Bilbo answered thoughtfully as he stood up.

'' Thank you again, Mr Baggins,'' I said with a kind smile,'' for everything you've done for Ori and me.''

'' Just call me Bilbo.'' the hobbit said with a chuckle and patted my shoulder as he made for the door. '' I might not like annoying wizards asking me to go on adventures that make me late for dinner. Or people coming to my house uninvited. Neither do I like people skulking around my flower bushes; but I never turn away injured or sick travellers.''

My smile was even wider as I watched him walk over to the door.

'' Oh, would you like something to eat with your tea and coffee?'' Bilbo suddenly asked as he peeped from behind the already closing door.

This time I did laugh, my voice bright and without intent to cause hurt.

'' Why yes, Bilbo, that does sound wonderful.'' I answered him.

…...

'' MAIJA! Wake up! Please, wake up!

I grunted lowly and struggled to sit up straight on the living-room armchair I'd found to be extremely comfy after keeping an eye on Ori for so many hours. Last I saw her, and before Bilbo had forcefully herded me out of the room, her fever had come down and she'd been sleeping peacefully.

Unable to rest, I'd found myself exploring the inside and outside of the hobbit-hole, noting all the the pantries (two of them firmly locked), bedrooms, two additional bathrooms and more than one fireplace. I'd also admired all the expert wood-work done to the house to make it so homely.

Then at some point I'd ''crashed'' on the living-room armchair and fallen asleep.

'' Hmm... Ori?'' I mumbled quietly as I opened my eyes.'' How long have I slept? What time is it?''

There she was, sitting on an old worn cushion and an old blanket wrapped around her for additional warmth. She was leaning her other shoulder on my knees but her eyes were fixed to my face.

'' It is in the evening.'' Ori answered me with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.'' Bilbo told me you exhausted yourself by looking around his house when you should have gone to bed; and for some odd reason you decided to replenish his wood-stock.''

She pointed at the large pile of wood sitting next to the fireplace.

I had to smile at her admonishment.

'' Is that so,'' I said with a dry laugh and closed my eyes as a sudden wave of tiredness swept over me again,'' for there was no problem with helping our host with the housework even when it wasn't asked. But I wonder, Ori, did I start talking in my sleep at anytime? I do that sometimes.''

'' Actually, you did talk in your sleep.' 'Ori answered in a rather strange voice. '' And you revealed some information that was truly unexpected, and startling.''

My eyes snapped open and I glanced down at the young dwarrowdam with a rather startled expression on my face.'' And... what did I happen to say?'' I asked her in a hushed, panicked tone of voice.

'' You... ranted something about the Valar being responsible for you being taken from your home and the world you know and left to survive in Middle earth the best you could with little belongings.'' Ori answered with a small frown on her face as she glanced at me.'' You cried about being far away from home and that you miss your family.''

Ori looked so miserable it made my heart clench painfully in my chest.

'' You... you also ranted about what happened between us when you mentioned your needed to come to the Shire; how it was unfair that you were being judged on being from the race of men. You wondered wether the prejudice against you was caused because of what happened in the aftermath of Smaug taking over Erebor. If the prejudice to you was because my race had to go through unfare treatment in their quest to find another place to live.''

She started crying quietly and I swallowed hard as I sank deeper into the soft armchair. Tears of my own started falling down my cheeks.

'' I wasn't even born when Smaug attacked Erebor.'' Ori whispered brokenly.'' But I've heard tales from my people that told many incidents where men were more prone to mocking us dwarrowes, giving them unfair treatment rather than giving our race true aid in their struggles to find a new place to call home.''

I swallowed hard at her words, sparks of anger kindling in my heart despite knowing I'd already forgiven Ori for what she'd done.

'' There are people from your race who lived through all that.'' I whispered harshly.'' They remember, and their prejudice run deep. Deeper than I can truly understand because I didn't live what they all went through. I can never truly understand how they must have felt in that moment of despair when they realized their home had been invaded. ''

I breathed in and out as I tried to calm down the anger in my heart.

'' Much like I can't fully understand what my grandfather and grandmother had to go through decades ago when a war between humans threatened to forcefully take away all the land which I was born in.''

''You are afraid of being in Middle-earth,'' Ori stated sorrowfully, looking up at me with mournful eyes; apparently my words had hit home, hard,'' because you do not know what to expect from the new land.''

'' I do not know this world like I know the one I belong in.'' I whispered out.'' Not in the way someone would know by living in it for decades and decades. But I know things that haven't even happened yet, because for some twisted reason a writer from our world created a fairytale that turned out to be absolutely true. That scares me more than you could possibly imagine, because a persons history and future can be read on those pages. I'm... a totally opened book, and if any evil realizes this I would be in so much trouble.''

'' You are not an open book.''

I looked down at Ori and saw the fear palpable in those irises.

'' You. Are. Not. An. Open. Book!'' Ori said again insistently.'' You mentioned knowing about things that haven't even happened (in your sleep, that is), but when you tried saying anything of such matters, you stopped breathing. You stopped breathing thrice in you sleep!''

I froze completely at those words words and looked at Ori in silence as she buried her face into my knees, her frame shivering slightly as she probably relived something that had had to do with me.

'' She's right, you know.'' Bilbo spoke up as he came over carrying a tray with three cups sitting on top, looking very shaken up himself. His face was very pale and a lingering fear was in his eyes as he handed me a warm mug of hot coffee.'' You started mentioning something that hadn't happened, but before you could finish anything of great importance, the words died in your throat and you stopped breathing for several seconds. Its like the Valar are purposefully stopping you from revealing too much.''

I took in another deep breath and sipped at my hot coffee as I tried to calm my still racing heart.

'' Mitä... helvettiä tämäkin meinaa (what the hell does this mean)?'' I muttered quietly after I'd swallowed, earning some strange looks from the dwarrow and Hobbit.

I ran a shaky hand through my blond wavy curls.

The revealation that I'd stop breathing if I talked of the quest was quite frightening to think about; but at the same time it also felt reassuring because now I had some sort of answer as to why I couldn't tell them everything.

Then again, I would have to prove that theory to the other dwarves, and perhaps Gandalf, if they didn't trust the words coming from Ori and Bilbo.

'' Mikä hemmetin sotku (what a freaking mess)!'' I couldn't help but groan out.

'' Maija, I'm so sorry about giving you that injury.''

Ori's despondent voice brought me back to the present and made me touch her shoulder reassuringly as she sat up and rested her elbows in my lap

'' You had you reasons to be suspicious,'' I quickly said,'' and we got through it all without killing each other. Not that I even wanted to commit such a thing.''

''Still...'' Ori mumbled out sadly.

'' You attacked me out of suspicion,'' I answered firmly,'' and I blatantly lied to you about Gandalf having told me he would be here in the Shire. I lied to you about not knowing of your purpose in the land of the Hobbits out of self preservation, but it was still a blatant lie.''

Tears started dripping down my cheeks.'' But there is truth in the fact that I need Gandalf's wisdom in trying to determine how I can possibly get back to my home country. Back to where I belong.''

Ori just nodded at my words, but Bilbo decided to speak up:'' I've come to believe that you being from another world, is indeed not a mad-woman's raving. For as you slept, you cried and shouted something in a strange language I've never heard of until today. And just some time ago you spoke again in that same tongue.''

'' Yes, it might sound strange to your ears, but its the language spoken where I live.'' I answered him with a nod. '' The place I live in is called ''Suomi''. The culture holds many differences compared to Middle earth; for example women are treated equally to that of males when it comes to providing enough money for ones family to buy food and clothing.''

I gave a small smile and rubbed a hand across my face.'' Women aren't acquired to wear dresses (hence the clothes I'm wearing right now). And women can join the army and learn to fight, if they so wish.''

I smiled at Ori's and Bilbo's wide-eyed expressions as they listened to me with rapt attention.

'' And great many other things are different from that world.'' I said softly.'' I can talk about them later, but right now I wish to be alone and to get some fresh air outside. I need a place to think. Alone.''

I sat up straight and moved to get off the armchair. Ori removed her limbs from my lap and moved aside so I could stand up.

I did so with some effort and winced at the pins and needles in my legs. I gave an annoyed curse in my mother tongue and toddled around for a moment to get the blood circulation going in my unused legs before walking towards the rack where I'd discarded my blue coat and rainboots.

I slipped on the coat but not the boots. I took the boots and carried them towards the back of the Hobbit Hole where another door led outside and towards Bilbo's wood-shed.

Cutting firewood with an axe had always managed to calm me down and bring my thoughts back to earth; and I was sure it would the trick here, too. No matter how gloomy my thoughts were at the time.

I had just opened the back door and slipped my boots on when the first'' ding-dong-aling-dang'' was heard from the front door.

'' Dwalin son of Fundin, I think.'' I muttered so quietly that no one heard my voice.'' Ei Saatana mikä sotku tästä tapaamisesta vielä tuleekin. Voi Bilbo-parka (Damn, what a mess this meeting out to be. Poor Bilbo)! ''

I quietly closed the back door and made my way towards the wood-shed with determined steps.

...

I don't know how long I'd stayed in that shed, but when I'd tired from wood-hacking I'd started carving wood which worked to calm my mind just as well as the wood-hacking had managed to achieve. There just wasn't anything more calming than staying in this tiny shed with wood surrounding you from all sides and the candle set on a bronze candle-stick holder bringing light to the room.

I had no want to join the dwarven festivies, as my mind wasn't in the right state to handle song, laughter and loud burping (though I did wish I had a mug or bottle of strong alcohol with me).

I smiled as I finished my latest carving (a hobbit holding a mug and plate) and set it down on a wood-stump with the few others I'd finished carving. This was the only arftful skill I possessed as I had no skill in drawing or painting like my middle sister. And unlike my youngest sister, my knitting skills were atrocious.

But wood-carving was something I'd always been fond of, and had any natural skill in. So I practiced it any change I had, sometimes driving my parents mad from all the small ornaments I'd had stashed in my bedroom.

Knock Knock! Click, creak!

My head snapped up as the door creaked open and my hands stilled on the latest carving, my body tense with nerves, but that fell away the instant it turned out to be only Bilbo carrying a large picnic basket in his hand.

'' Bilbo?'' I questioned, seeing his tired and drawn expression as he walked over towards where I was sitting (not before locking the door behind me, that is).

'' Needed a bit of peace from all the madness.'' Bilbo grumbled as he sat down on a free stump of wood and set the basket down between us.'' My whole pantry has been pillaged by dwarves and mud trod into my carpet.''

He winced as he handed me some food on a platter and I took it without question (after shoving my ''puukko'' into my jacket pocket) just silently listened to him vent out all his bottled up frustration.

'' My plumbing is all but destroyed and my mother's West Farthing crockery has been thrown and kicked around like their just ordinary everyday objects that can be replaced if broken.'' Bilbo continued with bitterness in his voice.'' And Gandalf thinks its all in good fun and is trying to set me up to going on an adventure to regain the home of the dwarrows. Though I'm sure your already aware of what's been going on in my house!''

He threw up his hands in frustration:'' I had no warning from the foolish wizard that I'd be hosting for thirteen dwarves! I don't understand what they doing in my house when I'd specifically told Gandalf I would not be stepping foot out the Shire!''

'' I'm sorry for what you've had to go through with these people.'' I said softly and with sincerity.'' I wish I could have warned you of their coming.''

'' You would not have been able to warn me, no matter how much you would have wanted to tell me, Maija.'' Bilbo answered with a small smile.'' You need not to apologise.''

I nodded, but I still couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor hobbit who had so kindly taken Ori and me into his home; had nursed the young dwarrowdam back to health and had taken care of the injury on my neck. I conciously fingered the soft bandage wound around my neck for a moment before digging into the platter of food.

Mmm! Sausages, bread, cheese, tomatoes and peas and beans!

All tasted like heaven and wonderfully filled my almost empty stomach.

I spared a glance at Bilbo and had to smile as I watched the hobbit hungrily devouring the food on his own plate. I felt relieved that he'd found a time and place to fill his own stomach, with all the worrying and running-about as the dwarves pillaged and devoured his food-stock.

'' Oh, Bilbo,'' I sighed fondly, and placed the empty platter back in the picnic-basket,'' that really was excellent food. Thank you so much.''

'' There's more where that came from.'' Bilbo chuckled with a smirk on his face as he too put away his empty platter and reached out in the basket again. '' You might have taken note of the other pantries in my house as you explored my home. As soon as the first dwarrow came inside I slipped off without him noticing and locked the other two pantries.''

I gave a wide smile as I was handed a large piece of seed-cake. I loved all kinds of sweets and this piece of cake looked just delicious. I took a small bite and immediately gushed at the mouth-watering taste:'' This is wonderful, Bilbo.''

Knock! Knock!

Bilbo and I both froze mid-bite and looked at the door apprehensively, but then a familiar voice spoke up.

''Maija? Bilbo? Could I come inside, too?''

'' Ori?!'' I exclaimed with a smirk as I almost flew towards the door (still eating the piece of seed-cake) and opened the lock with the key which Bilbo had left on the door.

I ushered the young dwarrow maiden inside and laughed at her almost panicked look as she slipped inside like an orc was on her heels and pulled the door closed behind her, grabbing the keys from my hand and locking the door quickly behind her.

'' Judging from the look on your face and you barrelling into our small refuge, you've had to put up with overbearing older brothers. Am I right, Ori?'' I asked the young dwarf who had walked over to where Bilbo was sitting.

A more amused expression had come over the hobbit's face at my quirk.

'' Ugh, its worse than you could possibly imagine.'' Ori moaned as she plopped down on a large stump next to Bilbo.'' The attention was fine the first half an hour upon finding Dori and Nori alive and mostly unharmed. But when a dam can't even get a moments peace without them following me around everywhere and making sure my fever hadn't sprung up again and having Oin's concotion poured down your throat for good measure...''

She gave a violent shudder, and I broke down laughing (bent over clutching my knees) at the look of absolute disgust on her face.

Bilbo looked like he couldn't quite make up his mind about wether to laugh or admonish me for my reaction.

''...I needed some peace from them.'' Ori finished, looking at my reaction with amusement.

'' I needed some time to calm down, too, Ori.'' Bilbo moaned out as he took a bottle of wine and opened the thing expertly. He poured a tiny cup-full and gulped it down before handing it over to Ori who took it thankfully.'' Your brothers 'overflowing' gratitude towards me for having taken good care of you whilst you had that fever simply left me overwhelmed.''

I laughed harder at Bilbo's words and almost fell backwards on my butt before I managed to catch myself.

The Hobbit, though, was less amused and it earned me the stink-eye.'' Oy, lass, would you cease laughing already! It wasn't so terribly amusing.''

I uttered one last chuckle at their expense and wiped the tears from my eyes before walking back over to stand beside my wood stump and took the bottle from Ori as she handed it over to me.

'' Then I'm glad to have had the presence of mind to stay out of the whole apparent madness going on in Bag End.'' I agreed with an amused smirk.'' I know I must meet the foolish wizard at some opportunity, but I found myself unable to leave this cosy sanctuary.''

'' I must say this is much better than what's happening inside,'' Bilbo muttered, taking another small cup-full of the wine when I handed it to him,'' for the dwarrows have just been informed that Gandalf has somehow managed to loose a very important key...''

'' To a hidden door to the place we were supposed to be heading to on our quest.'' Ori muttered out as she took the bottle from Bilbo and took a sip before handing the bottle to me.'' To the lower halls of Erebor.''

I choked on the wine and sank onto the wooden stump, suddenly feeling the urge to start howling again, even with the whole news being a very serious matter.

'' Excuse me, what?'' I spluttered in my shock as anxiety started taking hold. What would this mean for the company's quest to reclaim Erebor from Smaug the Terrible, anyway?!

I could only imagine how the whole thing must have played out with Gandalf being his mysterious, wizardly-self and flourishing in the knowledge that he had the key with him, only to realize that he no longer had it in his keeping.

'' How did such thing come to be?'' I asked, coughing slightly before taking another long sip of wine.

'' Don't ask me.'' Bilbo muttered as he suddenly grabbed the bottle from my hands.

'' Gandalf the Grey got everyone so excited and then such thing happened.'' Ori muttered out, shaking her head.'' Everyones in an uproar, and Thorin Oakenshield is absolutely furious at Gandalf. So are Mr Balin and Mr Dwalin.''

'' No voi helvetti!'' I groaned out, smacking a hand to my forehead.'' How can such a powerful and supposedly wise wizard just loose something of such great importance?''

Ori just shook her head in dismay, lifting up and fingering the carved wood piece I'd made into a reindeer. She looked so absolutely crestfallen that it made my heart ache for her.

Reaching over, I hugged the young dwarrow around the shoulders.

Even Bilbo looked sympathetic as he watched us, fingering the small piece of wood I'd carved into a hobbit.

'' You two can have those carvings if you'd like to keep them.'' I said softly as Ori finally pulled away from my arms.

Bilbo looked suitably delighted at my words and even Ori gave a small smile.

I grinned,yawning, and stretched out my hands and arms back; hearing a pop in my spine at the motion. One of my hands also happened to smack against the large pile of wood behind me and my coat.

CLING

'' OW!'' I gasped out as my hand hit the wood and jacket.

Something hard and metallic was in the pocket.

''It might have been my other pocket knife for all I know!'', I thought with much sarcasm as I rubbed what must have been a bruised hand.

'' What was that sound?'' Ori asked curiously, looking at me as I nursed my aching hand.

I just mumbled another curse and opened the zipper of my jacket pocket. I fished around for a moment before freezing suddenly; I blanched as I felt the cool metal in my hand.

The Key! The damn key in the forest!

Unexpected dread came over my heart as I was suddenly reminded of the odd shape of the key when I'd looked at it in the forest; not long before I'd suddenly found myself in Middle-earth.

'' Ei voi olla (it cannot be)!'' I whispered harshly as a sudden thought crossed my mind. I pulled my hand out of the pocket and brought the innocent looking key over to the light of the candle. My hands shook as I traced the runes (which hadn't been there when I'd found the key) on the key-handle.

Immediately a gasp escaped Ori's lips as she took notice of the large, old styled key I was holding in my hands. She, too, reached out and touched the metal gently (on top the runes carved into the metal),as if trying to determine wether she was seeing things or not.

'' That's.. that's made by my kin.'' she spoke in a hushed tone of voice.'' How do you have it?''

'' I... I found it in the forest of my country,'' I spoke in a strangled tone of voice as I took in what Ori had revealed with widened eyes,'' when I was looking for mushrooms. I never saw Gandalf there at all; and the surroundings around me just shifted from familiar to unfamiliar. ''

'' Is this the reason you found youself in Middle-earth, I wonder?!'' Bilbo spoke in awe as he, too reached out to touch the intricate carvings.'' How in Yavanna's name did it come to be in your world?''

I just shook my head in complete bewilderment, and suddenly scared, too.

Bilbo opened his mouth and was about to say something to me when suddenly the candle sitting between us three went out in a pluff of smoke and the darkness around all of us suddenly became more oppressive than it had been before.

Like the shadows were wriggling and moving to touch our very bodies.

'' AAAAAHHHHH!'' I couldn't help but scream in sudden fright as the wriggling darkness latched onto my bare skin like tangible, twitching ice cold fingers and practically flew to my feet at the suddeness of it all.

'' AAHHHHHHH!'' Ori shrieked shrilly and grabbed me around the waist.

'''AAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!'' Bilbo yowled the loudest of us all as he jumped from his seat and almost climbed over me in his moment of terror.

'' YOU THREE BETTER COME OUT OF THAT WOOD-SHED OR I WILL SMOKE YOU OUT OF THERE MYSELF! AND GET A MOVE ON!''

CRASH!CLING CLANG! SMACK!

Much stumbling and crashing occured inside the tiny wood-shed as the three of us tried to get to the door as quickly as we could in total darkness; whilst still clinging to each other in our sudden fright and bewilderment.

Bilbo, I'm sure, had dropped the almost empty wine bottle on the floor, I had forgotten my jacket were I'd left it and Ori was still squeezing the life out of me.

I fumbled with the key to Bilbo's wood-shed door for a long moment before managing to open it with shaking fingers. I was sure my face was as white as a ghost and my friends probably didn't look any better.

And thank goodness I'd maintained my grip on the key we'd been looking at with such rapt curiousity.

The three of us immediately crashed through the opened door and fell into a heap on the grassy ground with me on the bottom and Bilbo and Ori sprawled on top like a living hamburger.

'' Ori, forget the anger of Thorin Oakenshield,'' I groaned from underneath the pile of bodies,'' because Gandalf's wrath exceeds that of a dragon!''

'' Mahal, Maija,'' Ori groaned from somewhere near my ear,'' don't even...''

'' Joke!'' Bilbo gasped from where he was perched on top our small wriggling pile of bodies.

'' NOW, I'm sure the rest of us wish to be informed of your findings?!'' Gandalf thundered out as he glared down at us with flaming eyes.

The damn wizard didn't miss a thing, did he?! He must have been listening to us from behind the locked door of the wood-shed.

'' Hullukos olet, velho (are you crazy,wizard)?'' I mumbled out loud with heavy sarcasm as I sat up with a groan as soon as Ori and Bilbo had gotten off of me. ''Totta helvetissä sinä ja 'pikku ystäväsi' haluatte tietää jokaisen yksityiskohdan karmeasta onnestani (of course you and your little friends bloody well want to hear the details of my atrocious luck)!''

When I glanced at Bilbo and Ori, I was surprised to see the clear horror on their faces as they stared at something behind Gandalf. A chill went down my back, and I cautiously glanced back towards somewhere behind the angry wizard.

I suddenly had the want to run down the hill of Bag End, screaming bloody murder in finnish as I realized Dwalin was standing there with a rather murderous expression on his bearded face (with Grasper and Keeper held in front of him), staring right at me, Bilbo and Ori.

I swear that look could melt gold with it's intensity.

And even worse, there was Thorin Oakenshield in all his princely glory and with the slight gloom of light from the hobbit hole highlighting his features, he looked horribly like some dark creature of the night.

I uttered a small squeack and snapped back my head to fix Bilbo and Ori with a long-suffering look.

'' SAATANAN PERKELE!'' I thought in despair as Gandalf pulled me up by the back of my purple, long-sleeved shirt (with black- yarned skulls sewn into the fabric) and thick black hoodie that went down to my knees.

My hand clutched the key so tightly I could feel the sharp parts digging deeply into the skin. I could also feel the warm blood starting to drip down my skin and down my wrist.

Immediately Gandalf had his hand on my shoulder, and it felt like a vice attached to my limb, but when he looked down into my scared expression, his expression softened ever so slightly.

He started to steer me back towards Bilbo's smyle where the back door lay open-wide; past Thorin who gave me a withering glance, and past Dwalin who's eyes held no sympathy towards me.

At that very moment I actually felt like I was walking into a dragons den to be interrogated.

...

**END of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the fine work of**** J.R.R Tolkien. ****I only own the adventurer I myself created.****

****..****.****

And that's how it all happened,Gandalf.'' I wrapped my part of the tale, my voice void of any mirth as I uttered a low chuckle that turned into a small hiss of discomfort as the healer of the group of dwarves,Oin, finished wrapping the puncture wound on my hand (which I'd myself foolishly created by grasping the key too tightly) in soft white bandages.

'' To think that it all started off as a mushroom hunt and end with you finding yourself in Middle-Earth.'' Ori mumbled as she fingered my yellow- shelled cellphone that was lying on the table.

All my meager belongings were displayed on the table, some of which (mainly the foldable pocket knife and my ''puukko'') were being eyed by Nori, son of Fitoria,who was leaning over his sister's shoulder.

Fili and Kili were inspecting my water-bottle with the lid that turned into a cup for drinking water, tea or coffee.

'' Aye!'' I muttered before uttering a loud, honest snort of amused laughter when Nori suddenly reached for my '' puukko'' and was slapped on the back of the head by his elder brother brother, Dori, who was giving him the' I'm warning you' expression.

Even Fili, Kili and Bofur started laughing at the affronted expression on both the elder 'Ri's' faces as they stared at each other.

I smiled as Bifur reached from between his younger cousin (and the nephews of Thorin Oakenshield) for my foldable pocket knife laying on the table.

I nodged it closer to his fingers and he carefully looked it over, obviously trying to work out how the blade was to be pulled out from it's shell.

'' Pull here.'' I instructed the wild haired dwarrow, pointing where the blade peeked out slightly.

After a few futile tries, he did manage to pull it out. His fingers being huge compared to my tiny ones, it had been somewhat of a difficult feat.

I nodded at him thankfully as he gave the blade back to me and slapped Nori's fingers when the '' thief'' of the company tried to reach out for my other knife.

I reached in the pocket of my trousers and pulled out a block of wood as the wild haired dwarf slid my 'puukko' out of its sheath and inspected the traditional birch handled blade with interest before handing it over to me.

I quickly attached the strings of the sheath to my brown leather belt before beginning to casually carve the block of wood into an animal I'm sure would be mentioned at some point tonight, again, I might add.

I lifted my feet on to the table (an aquired 'nervous tick' that only happened when I was feeling uncomfortable over a situation)and leaned back in my chair.

This slip in manners earned me an admonishing glance from Bilbo, who sat squished between me, Bofur, Fili and Kili.

That look had me quickly swing my feet off the table (almost making the chair tip-over backwards) and a blush crept up my cheeks. I couldn't believe I'd done that to the kind Hobbit whom had been so nice to me.

'' I'm sorry, Bilbo. '' I muttered to the Hobbit who crossed his hands over his chest with a sigh.''I promise to clean the table later.''

'' Someone has already walked across my table,'' Bilbo answered, giving Fili a withering glance which he answered with a smirk,'' so having one more pair of feet on the table won't make a difference.''

I glared at Fili who didn't look the least bit bothered by my expression.

Gandalf uttered a slight chuckle at our exchange, and puffed a smoke ring from his pipe.

'' And you say where you come from, a famous writer J.R.R. Tolkien wrote a book abour Middle Earth without knowing that it truly existed.'' he spoke as he puffed out another smoke-ring.'' And that in you time these'' mo-vies'' were made about this important quest that was supposed to be a total secret. Moving paintings, you say?''

'' Yes,'' I answered as I whittled with the wood-piece under Bofur's and Bifur's interested glances as they leaned over my shoulder.'' And the people who were casting in the ''moving pictures'' were really quite accurate in their looks compared to the real people who are standing in Bilbo's smyle right now. Although I've noticed subtle differences...''

'' For example the truth that I'm a dwarrowdam.'' Ori piped in with a smile and an amused twinkle in her eyes

I gave a friendly smirk at the young scribe.

'' Yep, like that. I was rather shocked when she told me upon our first meeting. Although I didn't show it.''

'' So If I were to ask you to name the dwarrows inside,'' Gandalf said with interest in his voice,'' you would be able to name them? We haven't truly introduced anyone to you after bringing you inside...''

'' For the questioning.'' I finished wryly.'' The two dwarrows standing right behind me are Bofur and Bifur (the one with the hat being Bofur). Fili and Kili (the blond being Fili). Ori, Dori, and... No-NORI, get your hand out of my pocket before I throw this block of wood at your head!''

The young dwarrows burst out into howls at my annoyed and frustrated expression; and Nori gave me an impish grin as he stood back to stand beside his little sister.

Oh, unless I was wrong, the starfish-haired dwarrow could have already taken the pocket knife without me noticing...

But...

''Perkele!'' I muttered, brandishing the block at the dwarrow with the funny hairstyle,'' your doing the stealing just to annoy me, and doing it so obviously that its not hard to miss you doing the snagging. You wanted me to notice! ''

'' Me thin' you' righ'.'' Bofur voiced out, (as Nori only chuckled at my expression), through laughter as he reached out and took the piece of wood from my slightly slackened fingers.'' Hey, this 'll be a goo' toy once finishe'. Y' got som' skill ther', lass.''

'' I have no skill in drawing or or painting,'' I pointed out to the dwarf with the funny woolen hat that looked like a weather beaten' karvareuhka','' or knitting; so I'm glad to hold at least one skill that involves art.''

Bofur was about to reply when...

'' CAN WE KEEP TO THE IMPORTANT FACTS,'' Thorin suddenly thundered, making me flinch slightly at his tone of voice.

I stared right at him as he stood up and gazed at me with a burning look in his eyes.

'' You say that you hold knowledge of events that are in the future,'' Thorin spoke in a calmer voice, but it sounded no less unkind,'' but telling anything that hasn't occured yet would lead to you being unable to draw breath?!''

'' That's very true,'' I answered,'' based on what Ori and Bilbo witnessed when I slept. I haven't ventured to try my luck at it whilst awake.''

Ori shuddered violently and grasped my arm tightly.'' Please don't even think of doing it!'' she whispered vehemently.'' You could harm youself!''

'' And if no one else in the company believes me otherwise?'' I whispered back, reaching over to squeeze her shoulder lightly.''

'' And if I weren't to believe in you word's, lass?''

'' On que, Mr Oakenshield.'' I groaned out loud to Ori who shared my frustrated expression.

Fili, Kili and Bofur all had to stiffen their laughter in their hands, and even Bifur had to hide his amused grin. Ori and Bilbo just sighed at my words.

'' You must heed the words coming from your own kin, Thorin Oakenshield!'' Ori exclaimed with a look of deep hurt on her face.'' Or do my words mean nothing to a king?''

As Thorin Oakenshield looked suddenly thoughtful, Bilbo took a change to step in with words of his own. His expression was set and told much how he felt about his own words having held no value to the dwarf- king.

I smiled at the hobbit; his Took-side was surprisingly beginning to show ever so slightly, and so early in when the quest hadn't even begun yet.

'' I was there, too, '' Bilbo said,'' to witness her talk in her sleep of all the important information mentioned of her world. As well as the quite unfortunate events that came when she stopped breathing thrice in her sleep...''

Bilbo fixed the king with an admonishing look.'' It wasn't something you wanted to see once; let alone thrice.''

Thorin scoffed.'' So I should just blindly trust a halfling who holds no fighting skills?''

Bilbo noticeably bristled at the word halfling and I immediately lowered a hand on his shoulder.

'' A Hobbit, Mr Oakenshield.'' I stated without sounding angry.'' He's a hobbit. And why put his words null because he has no fighting skills? He may not be a fighter, but he certainly isn't dull, either.''

Thorin just sighed at my words and gave me a glare, which I returned, suddenly extremely frustrated with the whole situation.

'' What proof further proof must you need for my words to be proven elligible?'' I bit out, clenching my hands into fists,'' other than the words coming from you kin. And this kind hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, who was generous enough to allow one of your own kin into his home without question, nursed her back to health from the fever without asking anything in return. And you treat him with so little respect. ''

Gandalf gave a small'' humming'' noise and I noticed (from the corner of my eyes) that he was smiling at me.

What did he expect? Once someone had gained my respect, the respect would stay. And Bilbo was one of those people you couldn't help but like, no matter what faults he might've had (well, uptightness towards things that he didn't find comforting, or within the rules of his hobbit-ways, but still a very likeable person).

'' And I do not appreciate you questioning my little sister's integrity.'' Dori spoke up in an annoyed tone of voice as he came to stand behind Ori.'' Do her words truly mean nothing to you? For Mahal's sake, she was chosen by you to be the Scribe on this journey, afterall.''

I carefully turned my head to look behind me when I heard footsteps.

Nori had moved to stand on the other side of Ori's chair and was looking at the King with an unreadable expression on his face. One of his hands was on Ori's shoulder. The other, I had to do a double-take when I felt the warm touch of his hand on my shoulder.

I wasn't expecting anyone else from the company to be comfortable enough to touch me at all (Fili,Kili, Bofur, Bifur and of course Ori being the exception for the dwarrows).

'' Yes, what is the problem?'' I spoke up, looking at the king sitting across from me.'' Do you need deeds instead of words to confirm the words coming from a daughter of men to be believable? Because if that's what you want, then that's what I'm going to offer. I'm tired of skirting around this subject. Whatever I can do to bring closure to this, than I'll do it!''

'' Maija!'' Ori yelped as I stood up from my chair, and leaned forward over the table (grimacing slightly as my weary muscles protested over me standing up).

I gripped the table tightly, not wanting to fall over backwards and possibly deal with a concussion afterwards.

'' That map of yours has dwarvish runes that are h... cough,cough!''

I could immediately feel myself blacking out and I closed my eyes tightly, swaying on my feet. My sight darkened until only a small bit of light could be seen. Like a light coming from under a closed door.

Then that light disappeared, and so did my conciousness.

….

I did not know that I'd fallen over backwards as soon as I'd lost conciousness; nor the fact that someone had immediately grabbed me before I'd fallen on the hard floor.

I didn't feel the person lifting me in his arms and carry me over to the living room fire.

The first thing I realized when I woke up was the feeling of warmth and that something was draped over my shoulders, and my head was on something soft that was moving slightly. Someone was running a hand across my hair, and whispering something in my ear which I couldn't understand with my thoughts being as muddled as can be.

'' Ugh,'' I mumbled, my voice tired and rather weak '' never again!''

'' I hope you keep that promise.'' a familiar voice answered from somewhere. '' Although we can't really control what might happen in our sleep.''

I could now feel the lump beneath my head move slightly as the person stirred. '' That was even worse than what happened when you were asleep and talking, you know.''

'' What exactly happened after I started talking?'' I mumbled, trying to get my limbs working again so I could stand up, but they seemed to not be working properly at this time.

'' You started choking immediately and swayed on you feet before toppling over backwards,'' Ori answered, shaking her head slightly.'' Thank Mahal, Nori was able to grab you before you before you managed to hurt yourself.''

I nodded, and winced as I managed to slowly sit up. My head was spinning slightly and I had a thumping headache inside my skull.

I uttered a groan before I could stop myself, and suddenly a mug of some sort of medicine was put in my palm by the dwarwen- healer, Oin, who had been sitting on a chair near the fireplace.

I winced at the smell of the concotion, but obediantly started sipping it, knowing it would probably make me feel a lot more myself.

Still, the taste was anything but delicious.

I finished the last of it, uttered a hiss and noticeably shuddered as I handed it back to Oin, under the quiet laughter of Ori who had been watching me drink the tea.

'' I really don't enjoy tea.'' I mumbled.'' Especially not medicine tea, ugh. Give me coffee any day but drop the tea.''

Ori laughed harder whilst Oin and Dori looked slightly put-out at my words.

Of course, because Dori was tea-maniac and Oin a healer who brewed those medicine-teas to begin with.

'' Still, thank you, Oin.'' I said with a small smile towards the old, grey haired dwarrow.'' My head does no longer feel like its gonna fall off and I'm no longer so dizzy.''

Oin just shook his head in mild amusement and Dori suddenly started fuzzing over the blanket I hadn't realized had been draped over my shoulders.

'' Dori, please, I'm completely warm enough without the blanket.'' I exclaimed, trying to wriggle free of it but the dwarf held firmly to the blanket I was trying to shrug off my shoulders. '' Honestly I...''

'' Just keep the blanket for extra measure, lass.'' Dori said with a sigh.'' You sure gave as all a right scare, you know.''

'' I just wanted to prove a point which a certain king should have already believed.'' I mumbled out, glad that my thoughts were no longer sluggish.'' Especially when the proof comes from his own kin.''

'' I do thank you for trying to prove my sister's integrity, but I still think what you did was very unnecessary.'' Dori spoke with an admonishing look on his face.

'' Was it, now?'' I said, my voice a little sharp as I scowled down at my hands.'' For I hate the thought of being called a liar. I don't think most of the dwarrows here realize just how awful it felt to find yourself somewhere completely unfamiliar, when just moment ago you had been in very familiar woods. Its not normal.''

'' I think Ori did the moment she heard you crying out in your sleep, lass.'' Dori said, his expression softening ever so slightly as I stopped fighting his hands as they pulled the blanket further up my shoulders.

I gave a small sigh at that, and fiddled around in my pocket for my '''puukko and for the block of wood I had been carving. Well, I did find the wood-piece but my '' puukko'' wasn't where it was supposed to be.

I sighed again, slapping a hand across my face as I realized what must have happened to it. I handed the block of wood to Dori before standing up with the blanket draped over my shoulders.

'' What is it?'' Ori asked me sleepily from where she was sitting with another blanket draped over her legs.

'' My knife is no longer where its supposed to be,'' I answered with a sigh and Ori and Dori uttered a small groan at the news.'' NORI, YOU BETTER GIVE BACK MY KNIFE!''

Almost everyone of the dwarrrows jumped as my voice reached an octave compared to a shout as I stomped towards the copper haired, star haired dwarf who had a sheepish smile on his face as he leaned against the table.

My hands were on my hips as I stopped in front of him; my height being 5.1ft I towered over him slightly. I held out my hand out to him and he dropped my knife into my open palm.

'' This was a birthday gift from my grandfather,'' I told him with a small playful smirk, '' so please, if you can possibly contain your want to snag someone of their belongings, than please do so.''

I turned sharply and stomped off back towards the fireplace, laughing softly when I heard a loud ''slap'' and someone(Dwalin, possibly) start chastising the star-haired dwarf for having stolen something, again.

I had just sat myself in front of the fireplace, again, when Gandalf decided that bringing up the quest was a good idea.

Dori and Oin left to join the the rest of the company again, but Ori had decided to stay behind to keep me company as I continued to whittle with the piece of wood.

I tried to listen to the exchange between wizard and dwarrows; I really did, but my brain felt like it just wanted to sleep at this time and not take in what was being discussed.

'' And by burglar, I suppose you want someone who is an expert?'' Bilbo's voice could be heard from somewhere near Gandalf.

That finally caught my attention.

''And are you?'' A voice that no doubt belonged to Oin, asked.

''Umm... no,no, no I'm not...'' Bilbo stuttered but was cut off when the same dwarrow cried: ''He said his an expert, hey hey!''

'' I think he said he's not an expert. Poor Bilbo.'' I muttered out to Ori who looked just as tired as I felt.

'' I think you heard right.'' Ori mumbled.'' And its Oin who misinterpeted. Again, I might add.''

'' Hoh, loistavaa(great)! Someone better buy him a new ear trumpet before he misinterperts something else.'' I sighed, but was cut off when Bilbo, quite frantically tried to talk his way out.

'' No,no,no ,no ,no! I'm not burglar material. I've NEVER stolen a thing in my life!''

'' And that,my friend, was quite expected.'' I muttered to Ori who bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. I really felt for poor Bilbo who was no doubt completely out of his element with all the dwarrows being cooped up in his homey smyle.

He actually seemed quite happy and excited when old Balin and his younger brother, Dwalin, started pointing out that he wasn't made for hard travel and fighting. This of course led to the others pointing out Bilbo's faults in loud enthusiastic voices.

And Bilbo nodded along, looking quite happy to be getting off the hook.

I rolled my eyes at Ori before finally getting up and sauntering over towards the rest of the group with Ori following right behind me. We stopped just behind Bilbo and I put a hand on his shoulder.

This made him give a loud cry of shock as he obviously hadn't expected me to come over to the table.

Bilbo's cry, of course, had everyones attention back on Ori and I, and i could only smile sheepishly at everyone.

'' ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!'' Gandalf boomed out as the wizard stood up and toward over everyone seated around the table.'' IF I SAY BILBO BAGGINS IS OUR BURGLAR...''

I winced at the feeling of shadows closing in on me; very much like it had done when Ori, Bilbo and I had been in that shed. Ori uttered a sharp gasp from somewhere behind me and grasped my other hand whilst Bilbo backed away from Gandalf until his head hit me on the stomach.

I gave a small gasp at that, but gave Bilbo's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

The company sitting around the table had expressions of discomfort and even slight fear etched on their faces. From what I could see.

'' THEN A BURGRLAR...he is.'' Gandalf finished and sat down on his seat once more.

The feeling of shadows closing in on you disappeared in a heratbeat, but it left the whole company slightly uneasy.

'' Ei saatana.'' I breathed out shakily as soon as I'd regained my breath.'' Gandalf, could you stop with the shadow-magic?! Wasn't once enough today?''

Everyones eyes were on me at my outburst, but Gandalf's expression revealed nothing as to how he might have felt about my words.

'' Gandalf,'' I sighed,'' I know the quest to the Lonely Mountain is important, but I need to ask... have you any answers to my situation?''

'' What situation would that be,dear?'' Gandalf asked.

''You know exactly what situation I'm talking about.'' I snapped, feeling immensily annoyed at the grey wizard. '' I told you of my problem getting home and now I'm asking you for answers because you probably know and understand the workings of the Valar better than I could possibly understand.''

'' What answers could I possibly give you,'' Gandalf answered, looking straight at me,'' for the Valar work in strange ways and even I can't hold all the answers. Perhaps you have been sent here for a reason.''

I had to turn around for a moment as a sob tried to work its way out of my throat. I shuddered and gripped the wall for a moment as I tried to hold in my emotions. I could feel hands on my shoulders, and I believed they were the two Middle-earthien's who knew me best.

'' And if I just want to go home, Gandalf?'' I choked out, my eyes cold. '' Who else could I possibly ask for guidance if not you. Lord Elrond, perhaps?''

I didn't notice the dwarves wince at the name of the Elf-Lord.

''Because unless its escaped your notice I'n not entirely familiar with Middle-earth's paths. Even with a map, I could be in danger of dying if I were to venture out in the wild on my own.''

If I'd had decided to look around me, I would have seen some of the dwarves, with fierce opinions of women needing protection, eyeing Gandalf with a'' are you going to help her home, or not?'' expression.

'' I cannot take you to Rivendell, unless you are willing to join our company.'' Gandalf answered with a devious smile.'' If you join, you will find yourself closer to your destination once you venture off from the company. And you might not even have to if I can advice the company to stop in Imladris.''

'' Something which will not happen,Gandalf.'' Thorin muttered sharply.''Ever!''

I gave a sigh, shaking my head at the enormity of the situation. It did frighten me to leave Bag End, but If I were to leave with the dwarrows I would be much safer, for sure.

I gave Gandalf a small gesture of acceptance and said: '' Well, its better than me trying to venture off in unfamiliar territory alone.''

Inwardly, I was fuming at the fact that the Maiar would be so casually taken everything I'd told him about my enormous problem, and that he had the audacity to sit there blowing smoke rings around.

SLAM! CLINK!

The half drunk mugs scattered around the table jumped and clinked against the wood of the table as Thorin Oakenshields massive fist struck the surface.

Everyone else became silent as the grave as he spoke.

'' Gandalf the Grey, I had my doubts about Bilbo Baggins the moment I saw him for the first time within these walls. And yet I can overlook his faults pending on your insistence that he has something to offer us...

He glared at me, and I found myself shaking with pent up anger at the way he was looking at me.

''… but having a daughter of men who bears vital information about our secret quest join our company? How will we know she won't betray us, or be a liason and distraction in our company?''

Gandalf opened his mouth to answer(no doubt to assure the king that I wouldn't betray the company), but I spoke my thoughts before he could voice his; I'd well and truly had enough of the blockhead's suspicions.

'' You actually believe I would be able to breath even a whistle about this quest to anyone seeking harm upon your company?'' I breathed out tiredly, fingering the half-finished carving of a dragon with outsretched wings, before setting it down on the table for everyone to see.

I saw Balin, and even Thorin wince ever-so slightly at the accurate carving with it's mouth wide open; and about to breath fire.

'' Smaug took away something important to your people.'' I said quietly, glancing at the carving I had made.'' A home; and made you all flee into the wilderness to suffer through cold and hunger when no one would help your kin.''

I slowly turned my eyes to regard the king, my eyes determined to make him reconcider his words of me not being allowed to join his company.

'' I did not loose a home quite like your people did,'' I said quietly,'' but I ''lost'' a home nonetheless. Can you even begin to comprehend how I might've felt when I found myself in unfamiliar land. A land which I'd always believed to exist only in books. A land wrought with dangers that could kill me. I can get killed if I venture out to find answers as to why I'm here...''

My voice had hardened slightly as I said this; and my eyes would probably have looked just as hard if i'd seen them.

'' But I need to venture out just the same, because apparently our wizard here doesn't hold all the answers to my plight. Will I not be allowed to seek home in any way possible?''

The earnestness, the plead that colored my voice at this last sentence looked to have struck a cord in the older, more suspicious dwarves. I saw them looking everywhere else but at me, whilst the younger generation (Fili, Kili, Ori and even Nori) where looking at me with somewhat sorrowful eyes.

'' **N****o, hienoa**( well,great)!'' I thought, realizing I might've used a bit more bite to my wording than was needed as I watched the Dwarrows fidget where they sat. I felt a large, warm hand with wrinkles spread over the skin land on my shoulder and I jumped.

It was Gandalf; looking more genuinely sympathetic than he'd been earlier. He squeezed my shoulder gently and I turned back to the dwarves, clearing my throat slightly before uttering a sheepish apology for having perhaps offended some of them with my forwardness.

I could feel Thorin's eyes on me, and instead of cowering under his eyes, I looked back into the piercing blue eyes. I felt calm, with Gandalf's hand onmy shoulder.

After a moment, Thorin motioned for Balin to hand out the contract to Bilbo Baggins.

Well, it went more along the lines of the contract being shoved into the poor hobbit's chest by the king himself when he refused to immediately take the parchment from Balin.

'' Umm... right.'' Bilbo mumbled as he quickly read through the contract that was ridiculously long.'' Wait minute... funeral arrangement's? Lazerations? Eviscation?''

Bilbo snapped his head towards everyone sitting around the table.

'' Incineration?'' he asked, sounding extremely disconcerted by the contents in the contract.

'' Aye, he'll melt the flesh outta ya' bones in a blink of an eye.'' Bofur voiced out with a teasing glint in his expressive face.

'' Right,'' Bilbo swallowed out looking very very pale in the face,'' I-I-I don't think I'm..''

'' Think furnace with wings!'' Bofur decided (for some twisted reason) to stoke the fire until it all would beome too much for the poor Shireling's nerves.

'' Ugh...'' Bibo swallowed, now looking decidedly pale in the face,'' C-could you not...''

'' On' momen' you' in the worl' of the livin','' Bofur continued deviously,'' an' the nex' a huge wall of flame comes at ya..''

POOF!

He made a wide motion with his hands.'' Searin' pain an' then nothin' more than a pile of ash remains.''

'' Ja tuoko on tarkoitus saada hänet vähemmän pelokkaaksi (**And that's supposed to make him feel ****less afraid)**?!'' I thought incredulously as Bilbo looked very close to heaving.'' Ei saatana, mikä pölkkypää (**Ei saatana, ****what a blockhead)**!''

'' The only calamity in these parts of middle earth is undoubtly the dwarf with the big-mouth.'' Gandalf pointed out loud which suddenly had almot every dwarrow in fits of laughter at the wizard's deadpan comment.

Even Bofur was laughing despite the joke being on him, and I almost howled in mirth, leaning against the table.

The only one that wasn't amused was Bilbo who looked suddenly quite mad at us, and Thorin just sighed, rubbing his temples (he looked like he was quelling a rising headache).

Dwalin and Balin were frowning at the uproar that had taken the people sitting round the table.

Thorin apruptly stood up and roared something in ''Khuzdul'' and slamming his hand on the table(looking very much like he'd done in the movie).

I uttered a small gasp at that, and immediately stopped laughing. The rest quitened soon after, looking nervous.

For a moment no one spoke, then Bilbo decided to open his mouth.'' So,'' he said, sounding surprisingly calm despite the plaeness of his face,'' that's the reason for the funeral arrangements?''

'' Aye,'' Balin answered with a nod in Bilbo's direction,'' Thorin wanted it absolutely clear that once the contract is signed, the responsibility of your life is your's, and your's alone. Thorin isn't expected to hold responsibility for what could happen once we step foot into the wild.''

Bilbo's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his eyeholes, and Gandalf threw the dwarrow a rather withering look which Thorin ignored quite masterfully.

'' I will not be answerable for his fate,'' Thorin commented calmly,'' or her's for that matter; if she decides to join the company for the time being until she is sent home.''

He turned to look at me, a barely noticeable smirk on his face as his eyes beheld what could only have been a very stumped expression that had overcome my face.

I hadn't expected him to actually go ahead and agree so quickly with Gandalf's reasoning as to why I should come along. Or was it because I'd stood up to him with my reasonings?

Finally I nodded at Thorin Oakenshield, who sighed and looked away from me before saying:'' Very well. Balin, make a second contract that covers everything to a point where she'll leave the company. ''

He turned to me.

'' And you will sign that contract if you wish to be a part of this company.''

'' Understood, Mr Oakenshield.'' I responded, not taking notice of the splutter of indignation that escaped Bilbo's mouth at my vocal consent.

But I did notice when the Hobbit slammed the contract on the table and snapped indignantly:'' This is madness. Absolute madness on your part to go on a journey where there is a very real possibility of finding yourselves face to face with a live dragon that will incinerate you into ashes if he finds you invading its nest. And I do not understand why you would let not one, but two women join your company?''

'' Bilbo, they have both agreed upon this, and we will have to live with their decision.'' Gandalf voiced out before a scowling Thorin could unleash his words on the hobbit.

'' Oh, well that is just perfect now.'' Bilbo said sarcastically with a scowl of his own. '' And please enlighten me one more time as to why I should just disappear out of the blue, Mr Gandalf? I am a Baggins, of Bag End!''

'' But you are also a Took, my dear Bilbo.'' Gandalf answered, making Bilbo utter an indignant huff at his answer.'' And you have been sitting quietly for far too long in my opinion. Did you know that your great -grand unkle Bulroarer Took was so large he could ride a real horse?''

'' I know that, Gandalf.'' Bilbo muttered, staring at the contract lying on the table. '' But I don't see why it should be relevent for you to mention him.''

'' Well he was, that large.'' Gandalf continued, unaware of the interested glances the dwarves were now throwing at poor Bilbo who was blushing slightly.'' In the battle of Green Field he charged the goblin ranks...''

'' THANK YOU GANDALF!'' Bilbo exclaimed before the wizard could finish.'' But I belive I've already heard this story and I'm quite inclined to belive its all made up. And even if it weren't I should think you'd realize I'm nothing like him at all.''

'' Bilbo, I quite believe that despite your continues words that you are not like '' Bulroarer'' Took, you are quite like at the moment. Your Took-side is showing.''

Bilbo looked like he wanted to shout at the ''Istari'' again, but decided against it at the last second.

'' Can you promise me,then, that I will return, Gandalf?'' he spoke in a low, defeated tone of voice that made me slink over to the poor Hobbit and give him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder.

Gandalf sighed, shaking his head at Bilbo whom was leaning heavily against the table and staring right at him with soulful, expressive eyes that hid none of the fear and uncertaintly he must have been feeling.

'' No,'' the wizard answered,'' I can't promise you will return. And if you do, dear Bilbo, you won't be the same.''

'' That's what i thought.'' Bilbo breathed out as he lightly squeezed the hand I'd put on his shoulder before lifting it off. He then pushed away from the table.'' I'm sorry Gandalf, I won't sign this contract. You've chosen the wrong hobbit.''

He then turned to me and said:'' I wish you all the luck in the world, Maija. I hope you will find your way back to your family.''

'' Thank you, Bilbo.'' I answered softly as I watched our host leave the dining-area and disappear into the shadowy corridors of Bag End.

The rest of the company was in complete silence as the hobbit walked away with a stiff back and clenched fists.

'' It would seem that we've lost our burglar.'' Balin voiced out with a deep sigh.

'' Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut.'' Bofur muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

''Aye, for once could you have kept your jokes to yourself,lad.'' Gloin muttered with a sigh.

''Its not like his joke did anything significant.'' Dori put in. '' The lad was already against the whole idea of becoming our burglar.''

''Aye, but Bofur's mouth sure didn't help, either.'' Dwalin answered sarcastically with a deep frown on his face.''

I just shook my head silently. Bilbo was such a nice and caring hobbit, and I hoped he would eventually decide to come with us. Hopefully nothing important had changed by me having come to Middle-Earth; for all our sakes.

I wasn't supposed to be here, afterall. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to have to join in on this dangerous journey, for even if there was a change that I'd be sent home in Rivendell, there was still the ''Three Trolls'' and the Warg-Riders I'd have to survive before I could have hope.

'' Maija, are you alright?''

I turned to Ori whom was looking at me a with slight worry. I smiled at the slender dwarrowdam reassuringly.

'' Just thinking, Ori. I'm okay.'' I answered her quickly.

'' What about,lass?'' Bofur asked me curiously and I smirked playfully at him. The guy was a bit of a joker, but he was a nice fellow.

'' Just wondering how much I'll make a fool out of myself on this coming journey tomorrow.'' I answered.'' Hopefully I'll learn how to make a fire with flints. And other things needed to survive in the wild.''

'' You don't know how to use flints?'' Gloin asked, somewhat stunned.

'' There's something called ''matches'' in our world that are used to make fire.'' I told the red haired dwarf.'' You'll have to teach me how to use a flint.''

Gloin muttered something about useless women, which had me frown darkly at him.

'' Well excuse me for not having the need to learn how to use one in the first place,'' I muttered out,'' but I'm willing to learn.''

Gloin just muttered some more to himself before wandering out into the living-room and crouching near the fireplace. He took something out of his pocket and layed it down on the floor before taking some wood into his hands and setting it down into a pattern on the inside floor of the fireplace.

It must have been the flint, I realized, and instead of standing around like a ''frightened little girl'' I strode over to the red haired dwarrow and crouched down beside him.

Gloin looked up at my approach and nodded at me, before gesturing towards the object on the floor.

It looked like I was getting my first opportunity to learn something that would benefit me in the near future.'' I thought as I picked up the flint and turned to the dwarrow whom began to explain the best ways to use the fire-starter in my hands.

As I took my first try at striking the flint, I swore to myself that I'd take every opportunity to learn any survival skills from these dwarrows.

'' Ja ehkä onnistun selviämään hengissä (**and maybe I'll ****succeed in staying alive**) .'' I thought morbidly, striking the flint a second time.

The flames roared to life, getting fuel from the already hot embers.

I stared into the hot flames, the flint still held tightly in my hands, knowing that this was the very same fireplace that Gandalf would use in the future to find out the secrets of the ''One Ring''.

...

**End Of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

****Disclaimer: ****I do not own the fine work of**** J.R.R Tolkien. ****I only own the ****adventurer**** I myself created.****

**…**

I uttered a long yawn as I shook the still clinging tiredness off my limbs and sat up in my soft warm bed that I'd stumbled into last night, only to fall asleep as soon as I'd went under the warm covers.

I brushed the tendrils of blond hair away from my eyes and smirked softly at the sound of light snoring next to me.

I hadn't heard Ori tip-toe into the room at some time in the night, but obviously she'd decided to use the bedroom that Bilbo had chosen for the two us on our first meeting, instead of joining her brothers in another guest-room. How she'd managed to convince Dori and Nori to agree with that idea with when her siblings were being so damn protective of her, I didn't have the faintest idea.

I glanced out the window and noticed that it was very early in the morning as it was still quite dark. No noise could be heard from within Bilbo's smial other than the snores creeping into my ears from behind the walls.

Everyone else must still have been asleep, and as much as I wanted to get out of bed, the warmth and closeness of another person snuggling against my side froze me. The sound of Ori's steady breathing reminded me of a time in America when my sisters and I had all shared one large bed in one of the guest bedrooms whilst our mother had a bed just for herself.

So I stayed, for a moment longer thinking of last night following the song of the Lonely Mountain. I'd been exhausted by then but I had known that I couldn't just leave Bilbo's smial looking like a tornado had slipped inside to turn everything upside down.

I'd expected a great number of dissatisfied grumbling and moaning when I'd bade the group of ''guests'' to help me clean everything in Bilbo's house, but I hadn't been happy about their laziness either and I'd showed how I'd felt with putting my foot down; and firmly reminded them that Bilbo would have been in the rights to kick everyone into the night for turning up without his approval.

Most of the dwarves had agreed to join me on the cleaning mission after I'd pointed out those facts; and most I meant Fili, Kili, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori and Nori.

Well, the latter had been bullied into agreeing by his elder brother's 'tender' ministrations.

That left Thorin, Balin, Dwalin, Oin and Ori showing their appreciation by planting their bottoms on the chairs surrounding the fireplace around the dinner-table.

Balin and Oin I couldn't begrudge, as they were rather old dwarrows.

And poor little Ori was almost asleep on his haunches in the comfy, squishy armchair, her young face a tad pale and pained as she rubbed at her ankle which had apparently started aching again from her having walked on it.

But the other two were still more than hail to help us, but for some reason they decided to be a pair of royal asses; and I found great joy in causing them to yelp and grumble when I (accidentally) poked Dwalin in the butt with the tip of the wooden broom handle and made his Royal Highness raise his cumbersome feet a number of times when I swiped the same area twice to make the floor perfectly clean.

There was a shit-eating grin on my face the whole time, and it only grew wider when I overheard Nori whimpering: '' Mahal's Bal- OUCH, Dori! I'm jus' sayin' what your all thinkin'; this privy bloody reeks! An' which of you bleedin' dunces left feces on the toilet rim?!''

'' I didn't want to even imagine what's been going on with the bloody toilet! Thanks a load, Nori!'' I grumbled out loud, rolling my blue eyes at the ceiling even as Ori couldn't stop giggling at his brother's misfortune.

...

Finally I decided that enough was enough and that it was my time to rejoin the world. Still grinning at the memory of the dwarrows submitting to my wishes, I quietly slipped off the bed and gently touched Ori's forehead with the back of my hand.

She was warm, but not the kind of warm that indicated she was running a fever.

Smiling in relief and amusement when she gave a faint mumble in her sleep, I wrapped Ori in the soft blankets and patch-work quilt I'd abandoned before putting my other layers of clothing back on (I'd slept in my white tank-top and thick black leggings).

I finished up my morning rituals by brushing my wavy hair until it shined and braided it tightly into a long braid that I knew would stay in place.

I then grabbed my red backpack and coat (which I'd ventured out to retrieve from the wood-shed last night) from near the door and tip-toed out the door and towards the kitchen to make myself a strong Morning cup of coffee.

But once I'd reached the kitchens I realized something important as I stared at the medieval kitchen equipment; I'd never made coffee the old way before. Sure, I knew how to make a fire with matches (but Gloin had taken the flint back in with his belongings) and yeah, I had made coffee in a coffee-pot before but the beans had been pre-powdered.

My mood turn sour and I slapped a hand over my face before making my way to the hall and quietly sinking into a chair that sat around the table (shoved into the hall of Bilbo's house last night).

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the ridiculousness that I had no idea how to make myself that one last cup (or two) of coffee that would help get through the day of travel.

To think that I couldn't even do that, let alone use a weapon to save a life was laughable. It was pathetic. I was pathetic!

'' Yritä nyt olla hyödyksi,'' I muttered out loud,glaring into my hands,'' kun en edes osaa keittää yhtä hemmetin kahvikupposta ( You try being of use, when I can't even make one damn cup of coffee).''

I would probably have been fuming over my inability to be of use a lot longer, if not for a couple of voices out in the garden catching my attention.

I quietly walk over to the window and peered outside. I spotted Dori and Nori standing out in the gardens facing each other and arguing with raised voices.

I frowned as I planted myself on a chair closest to the window.

It wasn't like I truly wanted to know what they were arguing about, but last night as I was listening to the dwarrows sing that very deep song of their lost kingdom, I had noticed an underlying tension between the two elder ''Ri'' siblings that was always hidden whenever Ori had been aware of what had been going on around her.

I hadn't heard the beginnings of the arguement, but I hadn't needed to, for the things I did hear were disconcerting enough.

I winced as Nori blatantly blamed his elder brother for having 'mothered' their sister to the point where she'd become too soft for his liking.

The accusing nail was hammered deeper as Nori explained his reasons for why he'd left their home years ago to begin a life out in the wild in great detail. One significant reason being him afraid that Dori would try to smother him, too, and make him weak.

I winced a second time. Such cruel words spoken before a dangerous journey wasn't the smartest thing to do on Nori's part.

Especially when none of the company could be certain whether they'd make it to the end of their journey.

I could only imagine what Dori's expression might have been at the time, but no doubt something entirely opposite of happy.

Whatever had caused their relationship to to turn so sour, I had no idea, but it was obvious that Nori's words would soon drag the elder dwarrow to a breaking point.

And as if proving my thoughts correct, Dori's next words were spoken with a snarl: '' I will NOT be taking anymore insults from you, Nori! Yes, I might've become overbearing when it came to Ori's education, but I only wanted what was best for her! The education was all worth it when she became a Scribe for the royal family. You have NO right to say that I've ruined our sister!''

I quietly stood up and looked out the window, only to wince and duck out of sight as Dori turned and made his way up the old stone stairs and towards the door.

'' Tyhmä, tyhmä, tyhmä (Stupid, stupid, stupid)!'' I muttered to myself, hoping I hadn't been noticed eavesdropping.

Loud noises and the sound of a scuffle outside me caught my interest for the second time in a short while and I rouse to take another peek outside.

My mouth dropped at the sight of the two brothers exchanging physical blows at each other. '' Ei helvetti!'' I muttered out loud in disbelief as Dori dealt a punishing blow to the side of Nori's head which had the slighter dwarrow stumbling backwards with a grunt of pain.

'' But you know its the truth, Dori!'' Nori snarled out as he righted himself, his blue-grey eyes resembling two cold icicles.'' If you'd allowed me to train Ori the way I'd believed to have been the right way, she wouldn't have needed to run from that orc-pack! She wouldn't have needed to put her life in another's hands; or needed help to get to Bag end!''

I gasped at that. Why throw me into their verbal argument?! Ei saatana!

Dori's voice sounded extremely strained as he replied: '' We should be thankful that Maija hadn't left Ori on the road my herself, when she'd been coming down with an illness. And especially thankful that she hadn't attempted to slay our sister on the spot, when Ori had showed her distrust towards her upon finding out Maija knew about Gandalf's whereabouts inside the Shire.''

'' Tha's exactly my poin', Dori!'' Nori spat out.'' Ori had bin severely weakened by the illness and if tha' lass had decide' it would be best to kill our sister, than she could have succeeded. Ori was lucky that day! ''

I closed my eyes, breathing in deep breaths of air.

Lucky? Did Nori truly believed I would have killed his sister in my rage?!

Yes, I had been afraid (and resentful) after Ori had attacked me, but still... I had been raised in a world where killing was an inexcusable crime!

And even here, in a world where people did kill each other in combat, I would still think twice over whether to kill someone from the race of men, dwarrows or elves.

My eyes flew open as Nori snarled something in 'Khuszdul'', but whatever it was it made Dori's eyes flash with rage. He uttered a scathing 'something' in the same language before growling in the common tongue:

'' If you wish to hold a grudge towards me, Nori, then do as you wish. But DON'T show that grudge around Ori! Or Maija, for that matter!''

I blinked at those words, as I wasn't expecting Dori to defend me so vehemently. So Why? I would have been less surprised with Dori being suspicious and condemning with the kind of manners I'd displayed and the kind of clothes I was wearing.

And Nori had taken a step back at his brother's words, a strange expression on his face that I couldn't place, and didn't have time to stand around and figure out.

I ducked away from the window as Dori made his way back up the stairs and to the round green door.

I leaned forward and leaned my elbows against the smooth wood of the table and rested my head against my open heart was pounding in my chest as I went over everything I'd heard.

It was really quite obvious now that despite his earlier actions towards me the russet-brown haired dwarrow didn't trust me, and I suppose it was valid that he didn't, despite Ori had been the one to attack me first.

And If he didn't hold any trust towards me, then how would I be able to initiate trust with the middle- son of Fitoria?

I wouldn't be! It was as simple as that!

I would just simply have to try and act normally around Nori and watch my back.

I uttered a low groan and let myself fall across the table. Back in my world there were occasions where you did have to be aware of the potential to be attacked by people who were consciously looking for trouble.

But it wasn't everyday-life. At least not in the country I'd lived in.

But here...

Nori sure was a prime example of how dangerous and sneaky a person could be if you didn't watch yourself. Especially with his thieving ways...

'' EI SAATANA!'' I groaned as sudden realization hit me like a falling boulder. I couldn't refrain from slapping a hand across my face, hard.

Yesterday when Nori had been putting his thieving hands into work, it hadn't been anything playful to rile me up.

It had been a sneaky sort of warning towards of what could happen if I were to bring harm on any member of the company.

I hadn't realized the truth of his actions back then, and I don't think Nori had ever wanted me to find out what he truly thought of me but in light of what I'd heard just minutes ago, the sneaky gesture was now all too clear to me.

Bring concious harm to my siblings in any way, and your back will be stabbed...

'' _With your own weapons, __most probably__. __Forget that warning, and your in trouble._'' I thought tensely, my forehead furrowed with worry, just as the sound of the door open and close could be heard. '' _Someone better teach me how to defend myself soon so I can be more __at__ ease. Otherwise, I'll just end up telling Nori I don't trust him __w__ith my actions._

My head snapped up and I sprung to my feet the second I heard a loud gasp echoe through the room.

'_' __H__ienoa __(great)_!'' I though inwardly, cringing as I realized that Dori must have noticed me in the dining-room.

I stiffened slightly as I watched him approach me carefully. I probably looked like a skittish animal for the second time in two days, I morbidly thought as the dwarrow stopped inches from the chair I had been sitting on just moments ago.

'' You heard all that?''

I really just wanted to leave this room and put as much distance between this awkward moment as I could, but when I looked up into the eyes of the dwarrow standing in front of me, something stopped me.

It could have been the very put-out, and sorrowful expression on Dori's face or the very odd, warm feeling that rouse from within me as I looked at him.

A feeling that prompted me to stay in the room.

I relaxed my posture, hesitantly turning my back on Dori and briefly glanced out the window.

I could see that Nori had seated himself on the bench overlooking Bilbo's garden and was staring out into the distance with stiff shoulders.

'' Yeah, I heard most of it.'' I admitted dryly. I did feel quilty for having eavesdropped, but at the same time morbidly glad to now know that I wasn't truly trusted amongst some members of the company.

Even justified to hear what I was being seen through others eyes.

'' Lass, if you speak of this to anyone...'' the dwarrow spoke through clenched teeth.

'' I won't be speaking of this to anyone, Dori, I promise.'' I answered him stiffly, ignoring the stab of hurt that he would think I'd be a tattle-tale.

I gritted my teeth and leaned my palms againsts the table. I rested my full weight on my palms, glaring at the surface of the wood.'' Its not my place to tell anyone, anyway.''

My answer came out laced with sarcasm, and I knew it. I didn't dare to look up into the dwarrow's eyes, but if I'd done it, I would have seen Dori's brow wrinkling in a frown as he slumped into a chair.

'' You were never meant to overhear any of it, Maija.'' Dori spoke softly.

'' But I did, so let's skip that part and make it known that I no longer know whom I can really trust not to hurt me anymore.'' I muttered out bitterly.

'' I can understand why it would be hard for you, but whatever Nori might think,'' Dori replied quietly,'' I know you would not have harmed our Ori further than you had in that moment of distrust. There is just something in your manners that made me realize the sincerity of your words last night when you and my sister both recalled your first meeting to the company.''

I looked up at these words, my expression still disbelieving, and was surprised to see the slight tremors of his shoulders as Dori breathed in and out.

'' And your reaction only makes the truth so much clearer to me. You don't deserve Nori's distrust and suspicions.'' he continued with pain in his voice.

I winced at his tone of voice. Honestly, who could blame the dwarrow for sounding the way he did. After all, he'd gone through so much with just travelling to get to Bag End and having that orc-pack attack their camp.

And then their little sister had gone missing during the raid and the two brothers must have been frantic when they'd had no idea what had come of her.

Nori (apparently very affected by what had happened and totally disregarding the truth that his elder brother had been as scared as he'd been), deciding to blame Dori for Ori being too soft must have been another vicious blow.

And to top it all of, Dori found out that I'd been eavesdropping on an arguement I was never supposed to overhear.

I really couldn't hide that the arguement had affected me deeply, too, but I felt he was sincere in his words towards me. It was better to at least hope that there were two of the ''Ri' siblings who didn't find me insincere.

I hesitantly walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder in show of comfort.

Dori stiffened immediately at my initiated touch, and I would have pulled away my hand had he not suddenly put his own much larger hand on top of mine.

'' Thank you for trusting me.'' I told him quietly.'' I know its not really any of my business to say, but I feel you should make an effort to patch things up with Nori. If something happens to either of you on the course of the journey, those words are going to eat you both up from the inside.''

Dori looked up into my face and grimaced.

'' I have,'' Dori muttered wearily,'' tried to put up with the scamp for years. I've put up with his stealing and his ''almost insults'' at my tendencies to mother him and Ori (Ori more than him). But this... I've had enough with the insults. I WILL NOT put up with them anymore. If he wants to not appreciate my ways of taking care of my own family, then he can do and think as he pleases. As long as he doesn't pull little Ori into our dispute.''

'' He is still your brother.'' I pointed out to him.'' And he'll realize how much he cares about you before the journey is over.''

Dori grimaced again, shoulders slumping. '' But do I have the patients to put up with him, even if he were to want to be my brother?! That, I do not know.''

'' As I've already said, he is still your brother.'' I chided the dwarrow. '' You need to put effort in forgiving him. The two of you are going to need each other wether you realize it or not.'

'' I will try.'' Dori answered dully, staring down at the floor between where we were standing.

My eyes were suddenly compassionate as I looked into his blue ones. It was painfully obvious that Dori loved and cared for both his brothers equally, but he was hurt by Nori's words, and the hurt was causing a rift to be formed.

And the rift would not be so easily mended unless both of them were willing to make it mend.

Dori sighed as he finally pulled his hand away. '' Would you like some coffee, lass?'' he asked me with a hesitant smile.

I smiled at him thankfully.'' Yes, Dori, I wouldn't mind having a large steaming mug of coffee. Or two. Thank you.''

'' Well then,'' Dori answered with a nod and a wider smile, pulling me towards the kitchen area,'' let's get to it, shall we?!''

I grinned and followed along without a fuss, happy to have some hot coffee in me before the rigorous riding with the ponies (the very likely choice of transport we would be using at the start of this journey).

…

Dori and I were enjoyed a nice, hot full pot of coffee and quietly talking about anything and everything that came to mind.

'' I started school in the land I was born in,'' I was in the process of telling him of my life back on Earth,'' Lappeenranta, Finland, but my mother, my sisters and I moved to another land that is called America for a whole turn of the seasons whilst our dad was getting used to his new job in a land called Belgium. During that time the rest of us stayed at our grandmother's house in America.''

'' Wasn't very difficult to get used to the new culture there?'' Dori asked with widened eyes.'' And such distance between husband, wife and children!?''

''School was difficult for a while since my sisters and I had only tiny knowledge of the new language you know as the common tongue when we first arrived in America. Mother was an American by birth but she'd been learning Finnish and she rarely spoke the common tongue with us children.'' I answered, fiddling with the straps of my red backpack.'' But I was only eight years old, and my sisters were five and four years old. This enabled me to learn to speak in sentences after a whole six moon cycles had past. My youngest sister, though, learned to do it more quickly.''

Dori blinked at me, no doubt trying to wrap his head around what I was telling him. No doubt it was difficult for him to understand why our family had needed to move so far away from the land we'd lived in, and us children born in, to find a new home.

'' We moved back to Finland for the summer following the year we spent in America. Our father had traveled back to Finland to be with us, before we all headed to Belgium together. Our old house was already in sale when we returned from America.'' I continued with a sad sort of remembrance. '' Unfortunately, mom wasn't able to stay with us for long. She was very sick, and died only a year later from said illness. I was only ten, and my sisters even younger.''

'' She was sick?!'' Dori inhaled, looking incredibly sad for my family.'' You three little ones were so young to have lost a mother. Ori was only a wee baby when our mother passed away. Her lungs had never been quite the same following Smaug's attack on Erebor, and bearing Ori had been extremely difficult for her. She couldn't handle the aftermath of the delivery. Ori's father had died in the events of a mine accident before her birth which left me to raise two little brothers. ''

''Oh, I'm sorry for your losses.'' I answered with sympathy.'' Our father found someone who made her happy again, and he didn't need to raise all of us on his own. Well, as for how my life continued, my sisters and I started school in Belgium but four years later I moved back to the country I was born in. But that was just me. My father and stepmother still live in Belgium, but both my younger siblings moved to another land our kind call England once they'd finished school.

'' So now your saying your entire family was separated by choice.'' Dori exclaimed with a rather stunned expression. '' Why in Mahal's name would you all go along with it?''

'' Life's choices,'' I answered,'' and something else that is known as work. Women have the same sort of privileged as men when it comes to the way of life and we aren't always expected to stay as housewives and mind the children. Besides, distance doesn't really matter as long as your family loves you. We had our ways of communicating through long distances that are faster than sending letters. Such as this.''

I reached into my pack and pulled out my yellow-shelled cellphone.'' Though I can't get it to work in this world.'' I added glumly, glaring down at the blank screen.

Dori reached out to put his hand on top of mine but pulled back when the two of us heard the ''creak'' of the door opening in the hallway.

A tell-tale warning of Nori's entrance to the smyle.

Dori's expression hardened for a moment before turning unreadable.

Nervousness flooded me and for a moment I was afraid, until Dori's kind hand on my arm calmed me down to a point where I was able to school my expression back to neutral.

Dori lifted his hand just in time, as moments later Nori entered the dining area.

I looked up at the younger dwarrow and noticed that he'd paused in surprise at seeing me sitting around and drinking coffee with his brother.

Something else, that I couldn't place, flashed in his blue-grey eyes as he looked from me to Dori.

I gave him a nod and a small smile as he approached our table and offered him an extra mug before gesturing towards the still rather full coffee-pot.

'' Morning, Nori,'' I greeted him,''care for some coffee?''

'' Morning.'' Nori answered with a half-hearted smile of his own,'' And aye, I'll have a mug-full.''

He glanced at his brother who tensed slightly, gripping the coffee-pot a little harder than necessary and avoided the star-haired dwarrow's eyes.

I wanted to put a hand on Dori's arm to calm him down less he accidentally break the coffee-pot, but I was afraid to give Nori any clues that I'd overheard their arguement as the middle-brother finally slid into a chair on the other side of the table.

Right across from me.

I handed him the extra mug and Dori poured him coffee, all the while resolutely avoiding his brother's sharp eyes.

Nori, too, was tensely looking away from his brother and was sipping the hot coffee with pursed lips.

The tension was so palpable that I was afraid it would erupt into another arguement with the explosive power of a supervolcano.

It was extremely awkward to be stuck between these two surly figures, and I needed to defuse the situation before the eruption happened a second time.

And inside Bilbo's smyle it wasn't a welcoming thought. Especially if they wanted to keep their enflamed relationship secret from Ori.

The awkwardness became too much for me to bare, and in my need to lighten things up I started spouting out funny stories that involved my cousin and I getting into loads of trouble for ditching my two sisters and running off somewhere.

By the time others were beginning to wake up in their guestrooms, I had managed to get Nori laughing rather heartily at my tales.

Even Dori was chuckling as I was finishing my latest tale that involved going under my grandparent's neighbor's electric fence and running from the cows grazing in the pasture as we'd trecked to the neighbor's there was the bright idea that had come to our minds, that we would chase the neighbors pet rabbits which ultimately ended with us running into a room filled to the ankles with sludgy, reeking cow-dung.

''Ugh, the memory of that stench,'' I finished, wrinkling my nose in disgust, '' is unforgetable.''

'' Served you two rascals right,'' Dori chuckled, shaking his head at me as Nori and I howled with laughter at my cousin's and mine childhood shenanigans,'' for chasing your poor neighbors pet rabbits.''

'' Well, it seemed like a fun plan at the time, Dori.'' I answered, eyes twinkling from mirth as I swallowed a mouthful of the cooling coffee in my mug.'' And we were just children back then.''

…

The large pot of coffee sitting between us on the able top was almost empty by the time the first dwarrows stumbled bleary-eyed into the dining-area.

Bombur and Ori being the first to arrive (no doubt the ginger-haired dwarrow was too hungry to have wanted to stay sleeping).

I looked up and smiled kindly at Bombur and bade him a good-morning (which he returned with wide grin of his own which quite resembled Bofur's), before the stout dwarrow waddled into the kitchen in his search for food.

I then waved at Ori who waved back as she made her way towards our table. I was happy to see that her limp wasn't as prominent as it had been all through last evening.

Nori stretched his back and yawned as he suddenly stood up from his seat. He patted his sister on the back on his way around the table.

Dori and I shared a knowing look as Nori took something from the folds of his pocket and slinked off to follow Bombur in his search for something to make for breakfast.

Dori pursed his lips together tightly and I muttered something along the lines of: '' Ei tarvi kahteen kertaan miettiä mihin se äijä hävisi ( you don't have to guess twice as to where the guy's gone).''

'' Hmmm... what are you saying?'' Ori mumbled at me sleepily as his elder brother poured her the last of the coffee.

'' Nothing important, Ori.'' I yawned out, smiling at the bleary-eyed dwarrowdam who slumped down on the chair beside me and returned my smile.

…

Eventually all the dwarrows eager to sample some good breakfast, and Gandalf, had woken up and were clustered around the small dining-room table.

I grinned as Dori handed over another full mug of coffee to me along with my share of food that consisted of bacon, ham, cheese and bread (probably found in Bilbo's other pantries; and no need to double-guess who had opened them up without a key).

I was very quiet as I ate my food and looked around the table at the others. I really hoped I'd get to know them all better during this journey; to learn how much more wasn't shown in the films.

So I discreetly peered at them all, noting the slight differences in appearance to what they'd looked like in the Hobbit films (there really where subtle differences which quite suited the realistic part of me. I mean, why should the dwarves look exactly like they'd done in the film?!

Their manners turned out to be quite the same as they'd been in the films, however, but they weren't roudy this morning like they'd all been last night.

Only Fili and Kili were being loud in their conversation with Bofur who was being just as noisy.

I had to chuckle at the trio for a moment before returning back to my half-finished breakfast.

...

As we were finishing our meal, Thorin Oakenshield urged us to finish up quickly and gather up our belongings. We would apparently be leaving soon after breakfast.

I shook my head with a sigh and headed towards the kitchen to clean up my plate and mugs.

I had nothing to pack except for the belongings I'd had with me when I was brought to Middle-Earth.

Once the crockery were almost shining from being clean, I returned to the dining-room and wriggled into my blue coat and shouldered my red backpack (that I'd left under my chair) before sitting down again to wait for the others.

'' Here, Maija,'' Gandalf spoke up suddenly as he walked over to me and handed over a folded parchment,'' it is from Bilbo.''

'' Hmmm...?'' I hummed in question, blinking down at the letter the wizard had handed over. I quickly pulled the parchment open and read it over quickly, then a second time as shock took over.

It read:

_**Miss Maija,**_

_**As perturbed as I was from the unexpected arrival of Thorin Oakenshield's company into my smyle.**_

_**Very much unvited, I should add, I hadn't forgotten that I had invited miss Ori and you to my home. Please assure Miss Ori that I hadn't found her presence to have been a problem.**_

_**As for you having to go on this ''Journey', 'I find it unsatisfactory on your part and wished Gandalf could have found a solution to your problem without having to resort to asking you join the company.**_

_**And yet, I truly wish you the best of luck on your long journey to Rivendell and that you will find your way back to your world and be reunited with your family.**_

_**I have made it my duty to give you some equipment for the journey.**_

_**These equipment belonged to my dear mother, Belladonna Baggins, and if possible, I'd like to see them returned.**_

_**But if such requiest proves to be impossible, I won't begrudge you for not fulfilling it. My mother had a wonderful tendency to find joy in simply helping others in need, and I'm sure she would have given these equipment to you without asking them to be returned.**_

_**You will find everything packed and ready inside my mother's 'Glory-box'.**_

_**Sincerely Bilbo Baggins**_

I felt tears appearing in the corner of my eyes as I read through the letter a third time in a row.

No one, apart from my family or my one true friend back at home, had ever shown me such kindness and care.

Bilbo Baggins was truly a saint in the form of a gentle-hobbit.

I was aware of Gandalf looking at me as I wiped away the tears that tried to sneak up into view of others and handed the short letter over to the Istari who read it over quickly, a fond smirk appearing on his wrinkled beard-clad face as glanced at the paintings of two hobbits (no doubt Belladonna and Bungo Baggins) sitting over the fireplace.

''Blessed Belladonna Baggins,''' Gandalf voiced out brightly as he handed back the letter,'' your son is more like than even he realizes. He will find his thirst for adventure soon. There is no doubt about it.''

I rolled my eyes at the wizard's logic and looked over the words one last time.

Was it really necessary for me to take something that had belonged to the poor hobbit's mother, without certainty that it would be returned?

I rolled my eyes again as Gandalf asked: '' You would turn down his offer, lass?''

'' I just don't like the idea of taking something that could be important to him.'' I muttered quietly.

'' And yet it would be beneficial for you to accept what is given to you,'' the wizard answered and lowered a hand on my shoulder,'' for your belongings don't cover even the barest minimal of acceptable equipment you shall need on the road.''

'' Fine,'' I muttered, irritated a the wizard's meddling,'' I will accept his generosity.''

'' You will find Belladonna's 'Glory-box over there.'' Gandalf answered, his voice irritatingly bright as he gestured towards the hallway leading towards the round green door.

The mentioned glory box was a beautiful piece of furniture made out of wood that looked like chestnut. And the furniture looked more like a chair than a box (or a chest).

'' Hmmm...'' I hummed quietly, as I noticed Balin sitting by the fireplace in the living-room writing something on a long piece of parchment.

I walked over to the snow-haired dwarrow and peeked over his shoulder with interest. It was a note for Bilbo Baggins. I gave a small chuckle when I realized had an idea as to what to do before getting out the equipment from the Glory-box.

Balin was about to finish the letter with his signature, when I gently put my hand on top his bigger, time-worn hand and stilled the path of the quill on top the letter.

'' May I write something to Bilbo, Balin?'' I asked him, showing the old dwarrow the letter Bilbo had written to me.

'' Aye, lass, go right ahead.''

Balin had looked very surprised at my executed touch, but had quickly composed himself and answered me with a kind smile as soon as he'd looked over the letter.

He stood up and let me sit down in the vacated chair.

I immediately sat down and lifted the quill that Balin had left in the ink-bottle. I took the excess ink off by scraping it on the side of the bottle before poising the quill over the parchment, wondering what exactly I should write to the kindly hobbit.

Finally, I simply poised the quill some four inches down from where Balin had finished his own writing, and wrote as neatly as possible with my brow furrowed in concentration.

_**Dear Bilbo Reppuli( Baggins)**_

_**Olen erittäin kiitollinen kaikesta (I'm truly thankful for everything). For your hospitality and care for the durance of my stay; as unexpected as it was. I've come to carry fond memories of my short stay in your homely smyle.**_

_**I also understand why you would ask for your mother's belongings. She was an important person in your life.**_

_**I shall make sure the elves of Rivendell will find some way of returning what you've allowed me to borrow, Bilbo.**_

_**You are a wonderful, kind hobbit Bilbo and I wish you the best of health and abundance in your life. I will carry the short friendship we shared in my heart for the rest of my life.**_

_**Sincerely Maija (Reetta Ranta- Aho)**_

I cringed and blushed slightly at the messy scrawl displayed under the beautiful writing done by Balin.

'' Looks like I must practice writing, too,'' I muttered gesturing towards the disgrace of a letter I'd finished, '' for this is rather horrible hand-writing.''

The snow- haired dwarrow only chuckled good naturally at the embarrassment displayed on my face and patted me on the shoulder.

'' I'd say it is rather well done for someone who mentioned yesterday evening that she has never used a quill before.'' he answered, taking the quill from my hand as I handed it back. He dipped it in the ink-bottle.'' And it is not often you see woman, of the race of men, who display knowledge for writing. Its rather refreshing sight to witness.''

'' Hmm...'' I hummed, looking down at the parchment between us as Balin put in his own signature. Now that I thought about it, the female population in my world (in most countries) were rather blessed to be allowed the kind of education that was given to them yearly.

I ran a finger over the rough parchment and marvelled how different it felt compared to the paper used in my nowadays in my country. So rustic! And the ink and quill, as well.

But like pencils and pens, these were used for writing.

'' Balin, have you finished writing that letter to our 'burglar'?'' Thorin's loud voice could be heard from the hall leading to the door of Bag End.

Balin looked up with a sigh and put the quill back in it's holder and rescrewed the lid of the ink-bottle.

I lifted the parchment and set it down on the same table I'd remembered seeing in the film. The one sitting next to the round window.

Balin reached out from over my shoulder and set Bilbo's unsigned contract next to the open parchment.

I stared at the contract for a long moment, reading through the words. My legs had, all of a sudden, started to feel like they were glued to the floor as sudden fear for what might happen to me on the journey in the wild made me hesitant to leave the safety of Bag End.

It was Balin's gentle hand on my shoulder that broke through my conscientiousness moment and steered me towards the rest of the company.

I made my way towards Bilbo's mother's 'Glory-box', under the curious and confused eyes of the dwarrows standing around the door and proceeded to open the box carefully and respectively.

I smirked as Gandalf explained what Bilbo had written to me in his letter and pulled out a beautiful, cornflower blue cloak (that was thick and made waterproof) and clasped the copper clasps closed so that the fabric was over by my collarbones. The cloak was feminine, which deduced the logic that it had belonged to Belladonna Baggins.

Next I pulled out the travelling pack filled with all the essentials, and the sleeping mat and blanket attached to the flaps.

_''Everything__ did look to be in good shape despite not having been used in years_.'' I thought (inwardly thanking Bilbo again) as I swung the bigger, heavier pack on top my much smaller pack (effectively squishing it against my back).'' _Bilbo must have kept his mother's things well maintained __e__ven if he hasn't used any of it himself.''_

'' You look very nice with that cloak.'' Ori chirped in with a smile.'' The color brings out your blue eyes.''

'' Good thing I like blue, then.'' I answered with a laugh, fishing out my retractable pocket knife and '' puukko'' from the outside coat-pockets and stashing the lot in the inside pockets of my sailor blue- coat.

'' You might want to take this, too.'' Gandalf spoke up, holding a hobbit-sized axe used for cutting firewood.'' It was next to the Glory box, along with another note said to borrow this from him.''

As some dwarrows gave uttered noises of surprise and even congratulating Bilbo for his un-Hobbitish thinking, I simply uttered a loud: '' OH!'' and took the axe into my hands.

My eyes going wide as I inspected the blade, noting that it looked very new and not having been used once. I knew that for certain, having used the older one several times last evening. '' This is... too much from him, Gandalf. I couldn't possibly...''

'' You are going to need a weapon, young lady.'' Gandalf argued with a twinkle in his eyes.'' And Bilbo Baggins has kindly given you the kind which you have used in the past and can wield even it its not in a battle. One which you shall accept without further arguement. Time is short and we must be off, soon.''

'' Confounded old geezers and their meddling in other people's decisions!'' I burst out in frustration and stepped towards the wizard whilst brandishing the blade in Gandalf's direction with one hand.'' When am I allowed to make a decision without you nulling it in a blink of an eye?''

I shook the blade slightly before lowering it to my side with a ''huff''.

Thankfully none of the dwarrows had seen my actions as threatening enough to cause a scene inside the smyle, and hadn't acted upon me stepping towards the wizard with the sharp axe in my hands.

The damn wizard hadn't even flinched as the axe was lifted at him.

The dwarrows did look a little surprised, though, and Fili, Kili and Bofur were quietly laughing at the scene I'd made in front of Bilbo's door.

I was still glowering at Gandalf as Dwalin cae over to me and took the blade from my slackened fingers.

'' This blade is of decent quality for one wrought by men.'' Dwalin said to me as he inspected the small axe.'' You better do as the wizard says and accept this show of kindness from the halfling.''

'' He is a 'Hobbit', Dwalin.'' I answered, taking back the axe as he handed it over.'' Very well, if you all insist...''

I rubbed the bridge of my nose is exasperation,'' I will take this weapon.''

Dwalin's answering nod was firm as he helped me find a way to carry the axe without it being in the way.

In the end, the axe handle was slipped into the rope- belt Dwalin had made for me from the equipment Bilbo had packed for me to use.

'' Now, If you are all ready to head out, '' Thorin Oakenshield spoke up, sweeping his eyes over his fourteen- person company gathered near the door with all their packs and choice of weapons,'' we shall leave for the 'Green Dragon Inn'.''

''_He sure was eager to head out_,'' I thought dryly as I nodded at the crown less king, '' _And now he is in a rush_!''

My expression was somber as I glanced back at the smyle that had been my sanctuary for the past, after wondering whether I'd have to sleep outside with the elements; without knowing if there was civilization close by, staying at Bilbo's had been like staying in the home of a king.

For the second time that morning the fear and uncertainty for what was to come, reared its ugly head and made my legs freeze on the doorstep. My hand was suddenly gripping tightly at the wooden handle of the axe strapped to my belt and I was quite sure my face showed my apprehension to everyone.

It was embarrasing to say the least, to be showing your fear in front of these people who'd seen many dangers in their life, if not war.

I could practically feel Thorin Oakenshield, Dwalin and Gloin giving me looks; and I was quite sure they weren't encouraging for my reputation among the group.

'' _Whoa_! ''

I almost jumped as a large hand fell on my shoulder and looked back to see Dori standing beside me with a caring look on his face.

''_A mother-hen, definitely_.'' I thought with a smile, allowing the dwarrow to lead me out the door and down the old stone stairs of Bilbo's house.

Then the smile abruptly slipped as I could feel that same warm feeling flooding me (as the one that had occurred early this morning before the others had woken) from the inside and like before it brought up a lot of questions to my head as to what it meant.

The feeling was too strong to be ignored, and it had happened whenever I looked at Dori in certain ways, or touched him. And even more bizarre, I always felt safe in his presence despite knowing him for less than a day.

I glanced at the dwarrow from the corner of my eyes every now and then as we made our way towards the 'Green Dragon Inn', wondering if perhaps he felt these strange sensations as clearly as I did, and whether he knew exactly what they were about.

Dori happened to glance back at me at the same instance as I turned my blue eyes in his direction and... Saakutin saakutti!

For a split moment I'd actually been flooded with how he was feeling. Dori was well aware of what this was, and was… afraid?! Shocked? Even joyful?

'' _Ei hemmetti_!'' I thought, rubbing a hand across my face. My heart was still pounding in the aftermath of his thoughts being shoved at me.

Was that… what I think it was? Was this whatever I'd read in a number of fanfiction stories? Did I actually have a ''One''? Had I found a true soulmate?

''Voivatko asiat enää huonommaksi muuttua (could things possibly turn any worse than this)?!'' I thought with an inward moan.

I had no idea what to think of the possibility of Dori being my 'One'. I was on a 'freaking' mission to find a way home to my loved ones.

I hadn't been looking for a boyfriend to share the rest of my life. Actually, I'd never even dated in my past for a reason that I hadn't found… the person I could truly be happy with?!

'' No on tämä niin saatanan hanurista (well isn't this such a freaking butt-load of fun)!'' I grumbled out loud, drawing questioning looks from Ori, Fili and Kili whom were walking near me.

I grinned sheepishly at them and was immediately drawn into an excited conversation with the lot of them.

Fili and Kili asking me questions of my home world and I eagerly drew myself into the conversation, wanting to curb their curiosity and not be left in somber thoughts.

And I wasn't disappointed. The conversation didn't fail to bring me out of my funk and to forget the queer feelings that had brought a lot of difficult questions to my mind.

I never noticed the contemplative, worried expression appear on Dori's face before he masked it and quickened his steps so that he was walking with the middle of the company; when before he'd been staying at the back of the group with us young ones.

Nor did I realize that the Middle sibling ' Ri ' had slowed down his steps and was glancing at me every now and then with the sharp eyes of a spy. And hiding worries of his own under a mask of indifference.

...

END OF CHAPTER 6

...

P.S. I've read so many stories where one of the younger dwarrows, such as Fili and Kili, always find themselves with someone to love. Thought I'd try something different. I've always had a soft spot for the three 'Ri' brothers in the film (Nori being a favorite). It won't be instant romance in this story, though.

And the life- story ''Maija'' told Dori is an almost mirror of my own past.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hobbit, or There and Back Again**

**And The Very Unexpected **

**Journey of a Finn**

**...**

**Chapter 7**

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

**_**Disclaimer: **_****_**I do not own the fine work of**_****_** J.R.R Tolkien. **_****_**I only own the adventurer I myself created.**_**

...

Much to my horror, I had been right about the damn ponies.

Once the thirteen companions and I had made it to the doorstep of the Green Dragon, three nervous looking hobbit-lads had brought out thirteen ponies (with a variety of different colors on their furs) and one large mare-horse from the stables. Each animal had been groomed and saddled beforehand; and all we needed was to attach our equipment to the saddles and mount the ponies.

An easy job to some, but as for me...

My reaction to seeing the animals was a loud curse and a helpless look towards Bifur whom I was told I'd be sharing one of the ponies.

'' Someone must really hate my guts.'' I grumbled as Bifur took my hand a little harder than necessary and led me over to a white-furred pony.

Unlike my little cousin I had never bothered to learn how to ride a horse, or a pony, and I never was very fond of the animals. Now, as I lifted my foot to reach the stirrup, I wish I'd listened to my little cousin when she'd urged me to learn from her.

As it so happened, my first attempt at mounting with Bifur giving me a leg up ended as a total fail when the dwarrows push sent me falling right off the other side of the pony.

My startled shriek and groan of pain was almost drowned by Bofur and Dori shouting: ''Bifur, that was WAY too strong of a leg-up, you dunce!''

Dizzy and annoyed, I stumbled my way back towards Bifur who looked quite put-out and upset at seeing my ruffled appearance.

'' Lets try this again, Bifur,'' I told him calmly with a somewhat forced smile of forgiveness amidst the low sniggering of some of the company watching (I glared back at them, mainly Nori who was chuckling the hardest),'' with a little less strength, please.''

Learning to ride sure would have saved my pride from being torn by a group of tittering dwarrows watching me awkwardly use my upper-body strength (that I thankfully had) to pull myself into the saddle of the white furred pony that was swishing it's head around.

Probably mourning the fact that it's rider was such a clumsy person.

A little less strength had ended up with Bifur being to cautious with the 'leg-up', and me looking like a complete failure for the second time in a row.

My patience with Fili and Kili's wild laughter was at an end.

'' SUKSIKAA HEVONKUUSEEN SIITÄ!'' I shouted at the lot of them as I finally managed to pull myself up and plonk myself into a seated position on the agitated pony's back.

'' Saatanan perkele!'' I moaned out as an after-thought and adjusted the axe on my belt so that it rested comfortably at my side for easy reach when in dire need.

''What would that mean, dear lady?'' Fili spoke up between still lingering chuckles.

I turned my glower on the blond dwarrow who only cheekily grinned at me.

'' It means GET. OF. MY. CASE! '' I snapped out half-heartedly and wriggled to get in a more comfortable position on top the saddle as Bifur made his way over to the pony and adjusted his long boar-spear to a holder on the saddle before lifting his foot onto the stirrup.

My astonished expression over how easily Bifur was able to pull himself onto the saddle must have been the stuff of legends because almost every dwarrow in the company laughed at me for a good while.

'' Get off her case she says?!'' Bofur spoke up in mirth. '' Suk-sik-aa kuu-seen? Interesting and odd wording me must say.''

'' Oh, like 'Khuzdul' doesn't sound odd to those who don't speak it?!'' I uttered grumpily as I circled my arms around Bifur's waist to keep myself steady as Thorin finally gave the order to move out from the yard of the Green Dragon Inn.

'' Sounds to me that you aren' very happy abou' ridin' and thus annoyed at us.'' Nori spoke up as he lead his horse next to Bifur's horse.

Bifur only briefly glanced up at Nori, but my expression must have been rather tell-tale, for the thief decided to push the matter.

'' But you bette' get used to ridin' a pony cause we'll be at it for days till we ge' to Erebor...''

My glower towards the guy darkened even as Dori, who had lead his brown furred pony to walk alongside Nori, was wildly motioning for his brother to shut his mouth.

'' But o' course you wil' have to walk yourself to that elvish-abod' since we won' be takin' you there.'' Nori finished with a smirk.

'' Oh, I will definitely enjoy the sanctuary of the elves without you in it.'' I answered sarcastically.'' You are being so annoying right now, Nori.''

'' You've been rathe' annoyin' from the start,'' Nori answered blatantly,'' and I don' see why someon' like you who doesn'' know how to fight, woul' be of any use to us on this journey; when you don' even know how to use that.''

He pointed at the the axe swinging by my hip in the rhythm of the ponies movements, as I spluttered out indignantly.

What the hell was Nori's problem?! Was he purposefully trying to make me angry?

'' Perkele! Be glad I won't be joining you on the whole of the quest to Erebor.'' I spoke to him with frustration in my voice.'' And I'm ready to learn how to use the damn axe as long as someone is willing to have the patience to teach me. ''

'' Wonde' how long it'll take for ya to be of use to us.'' Nori sighed, shaking his head.

'' As long as it takes.'' I answered with grimace.

'' 'Opefully befor' someon' dies whilst too distracte' with savin' your hide.''

Oh, How I really wanted to pound him for saying such a thing!

'' Saakutin kääpiö (bleedin' dwarf)!'' I growled out, pressing a hand to the bridge of my nose. '' Now I officially vote you OFF of ever going to Rivendell with me; for my mental health, thank you very much!''

'' NORI!'' Dori snapped out angrily before the russet haired dwarrow could come up with another witty remark about me, leading his pony between Nori's and Bifur' s ponies.'' Its high-time you shut up!''

'' Or wha', Dori?'' Nori argued back.'' That's my opinion. You don' like it, too bad.''

'' You know what, 'Starfish,'' I snapped out before the two brothers could fight in earnest (Bofur, Fili and Kili all snorted at the name I'd stamped on the thief),'' if you find my skills so lacking, then why don't you quite 'yapping' and do something about the problem! Like, for example, teach me how to fight. Like I said, I have no problems learning from anyone in the company.''

I gritted my teeth and refused to speak another word to the thief of the company who seemed to have turned into a downright jerk after this morning. Sighing in frustration I buried my face into the back of Bifur's thick brown tunic, my ears still ringing from the continued arguement going on between the two brothers.

I turned my eyes slightly to see Ori staring intently at Dori and Nori with an exasperated and resigned expression as she gripped the reins slightly tighter than necessary.

Everyone else had turned their attention to the squabbling pair and I noticed Ori''s face flame up in embarrasment as Thorin Oakenshield threw Dori and Nori a rather angry and annoyed glance. And Dwalin looked like he wanted to lead his pony right over and smack their foreheads together in order to shut them both up.

The others of the company, looked more or less amused at the drama unfolding before them and I just wanted to ignore the madhouse.

I muttered something unsavory into Bifur's tunic in my mother-tongue.

Bifur turned his head to glance back at me for a moment but seemed to not find my mumbling interesting enough. He soon turned his eyes back on the rode.

I looked down at the axe Bilbo had lent me for the journey, gratitude again bubbling out at the kindness of Hobbits as I fingered the smooth blade.

But would it be coated with orc blood by the time I'd find myself in the Last Homely House? If it came to it I would fight to see another day come; I would thrust aside my doubt about killing if it came to it.

As I was thinking over these things, I almost failed to notice the arguement between Dori and Nori cease all of a sudden when a sound of someone calling the company to wait reached all our ears.

For a moment I wondered who it could have possibly been, but then the familiar voice brought a name to my head.

'' OH, BILBO!'' I exclaimed out loud in joy as I saw the small hobbit emerge from the trees at a jog, huffing and puffing slightly from having had to run after us for who knew how many kilometers.

My grip tightened slightly around Bifur's waist when the black haired dwarrow brought the pony to an abrupt, jolting halt which had the beast give out a loud whine of protest.

I glanced around and laughed slightly at the surprised and stumped glances thrown at the hobbit from all sides where the dwarrows in the company had halted their ponies.

Gandalf looked rather proud of himself for having been right all along.

Bilbo panted slightly as he came to a halt next to Balin's pony, the long contract waving around in the wind as he held it up for everyone to see.

'' I signed it!'' he stated, handing the contract to the white haired advisor with a satisfied look on his face.

As Balin was examining the signed contract with a looking-glass, I clambered awkwardly from the saddle and slid off the side of Bifur's pony before striding over to a smiling Bilbo who had seen the elated expression on my face.

This was the hobbit who I knew would eventually realize that he needed a adventure, this was the hobbit who would find the 'One Ring' and would set the board for what happen years later as the truth of that particular ring was discovered.

But to me, this was the kindly hobbit that had offered me so much, and had earned my high respect and friendship.

'' Bilbo,'' I exclaimed,'' aren't you a sight to see all flustered and out of breath! How far did you run?''

'' Oh, a few off miles, I think.'' Bilbo answered and took my hand eagerly as I held it out. '' And aren't you a pretty sight in that cornflower blue cloak. The color suits you well.''

He returned the firm handshake I gave him before I dared to pull him into a one armed hug.

Bilbo looked surprised for a moment before an even wider grin appeared on his face as he returned my hug.

'' Everything seems to be in order, laddie.'' Balin spoke up suddenly, making the two of us look up at him.'' Welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield, Mr Bilbo.''

The old dwarrow's smile was genuine as he looked down at the two of us; with my arm still around the hobbit's shoulders as we both glanced around at the others.

Some seemed to hold amusement in their expressions at the way I'd reacted at Bilbo's sudden appearance within the company; whilst others, like Thorin, Dwalin and Gloin seemed exasperated at the fact that Bilbo had decided to join their quest.

'' Someone hand him a pony.'' Thorin finally sighed out, turning around in his saddle.'' We'll be moving on shortly. And you, woman, better back in your place.''

I grimaced slightly at the way he'd addressed me and gave Bilbo a sympathetic pat on the back as he looked at the ponies with horrified realization.

'' I don't like riding ponies either, Bilbo.'' I quickly told him before hurrying off towards where Bifur had halted his horse.'' Gonna be tough on the both of us!'' I threw over my shoulder.

''Oh no no no!'' Bilbo squeaked out with wide eyes.'' I've done done my fare share of 'Hobbit Walking Parties'. Gone as far as Frogmorton once so I'm sure I can manage on foot... WHOA!''

Fili and Kili had grabbed Bilbo by the arms and deposited him on the back of a shaggy little pony with identical impish grins on their young faces.

I shook my head at their ridiculousness and turned to clamber back on the pony. I put my foot on the stirrup and reached out towards Bifur's offered hand, when someone else grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up on the back of his pony without a warning.

'' Mitä helvettiä (what in hell)?'' I squacked out in fright as I found myself looking at the back of the one person I really didn't want to interact with right now, with his pointy hairstyle and manners that could very well take a hike to Mordor right this moment.

'' What is it with you dwarrows grabbing unexpecting people?!'' I exclaimed in outrage as I scrambled to grab hold of the dwarrows's belt when he immediately nudged the pony forward with the heels of his boots.

'' We wer' talkin' about ya needin' trainin' before we started insultin' each other,'' Nori answered me,'' so why not talk things over with you ridin' behind me so that we don' have to shout at each other halfway across the line.''

'' You manners need some adjusting, you annoying,'' I grumped, shaking my head in frustration,'' and I was supposed to be riding with Bifur.''

'' Too bad,'' Nori snapped, turning to glance at me,'' fer now you are riding with me and answerin' a few of my questions.''

I stiffened at that, my hands tightening around Nori's belt.'' What do you wish to know? It its about my knowledge of this world then I can't help you, unless you want to choke the life out of me by asking questions that can't be answered without me falling off the pony in dead faint.''

'' I nee' to know how much ya are awar' of dwarves findin' their 'one'?''

My throat tightened at that; was it really so obvious how I'd looked when in presence of Dori. Had I really acted so much different in those moments that Nori had seen something between us and was suspecting that our minds had connected?

That I'd gotten a glimpse of his brother's guarded feelings?

'' I wasn't aware that it was fact.'' I said softly, deciding that it would be better for me to be honest.'' Tolkien never wrote of such possibility. It was always mentioned in fanfictions, but never in the actual books. I do not know, what its like, only that I feel safe when near. I feel safe, when in his vicinity; something that I've never felt with any other man before.''

'' Tha' is just it.'' Nori spoke up, his voice softening ever so slightly. '' Tha' is what it is suppose' to feel like; you complement each othe' in ways that we who have' found our 'ones' won' understand. If ya leave Middle-Earth, ya will leave him hangin'. You will leave yourself hangin'. There will always be a part of ya missin'; a hole that will never be filled.''

'' I never, ever expected something like this to happen to me, Nori.'' I spoke up once he'd quietened, my heart pounding in my chest.'' I never had plans of finding someone who would be my other half. It was never my intention to find that person and cause him emotional harm. I do not know what to do, Nori. I can't just make an instant decision that'll affect not one family, but two. You, Ori and him aren't the only ones I need to think about.

I paused to breath after my outburst, before saying: '' I have a family, Nori! A father, a stepmother, two sisters, a grandfather and many others.''

'' For all they know, you could be death in their thoughts already.'' Nori spoke through clenched teeth.'' You've disappeared and their probably thinking your dead. So why...?''

Those words were like a dagger to my chest, and it was all I could think about. And I missed Nori drop his slang to sound more like his elder brother.

'' Because I know the truth, Nori!'' I hissed out, my blue eyes darkening to stormy grey in outrage at his words.'' I know I'm not dead. Grandpa is an important person in my life and I do not want to leave him thinking that I'm dead. My WHOLE family is important to me!''

Nori swirled around to face me and I stared at him in despair, mixed with seething fury that threatened to erupt into physical need to hurt this person. He did not seem to understand my hesitation to stay in Middle-Earth.

And who was he to talk about family bonds when he'd just decided to forfeit the ones with his brother just this morning?!

'' You really think I'm such bad person?'' I whispered, angry tears coming to my eyes.'' I do not want to hurt Dori, but this isn't an easy decision for me to make.''

I didn't know what to make of Nori's expression when he looked at me. He looked like he wanted to say something else but couldn't find the right words.

We stared at each other, neither of us noticing that someone had steered their pony next to ours, until I suddenly felt a large arm going around my waist and pulling me off the pony.

By then I was too numb to utter any word of protest as I was pulled in the front of another pony, but somewhere inside I was laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of the whole affair of being juggled from one person to another. I looked down, recognising the quality and texture of the clothes and recognising as the clothes belonging to Dori.

Again, that feeling of safety and warmth flooded me and I struggled to hold in my emotions lest everyone else in the company noticed my distress.

Why was leaving this world turning out to be so hard? Why was I forced to make such a big decision that wouldn't only affect me, but a number of others in the Company. Funnily enough, a song came to my head that couldn't have been more perfect for this moment. Not that either of us were dying or had died.

But if Nori's words were true, me leaving would leave a hole that felt like death to the other person. And to me!

It was a song from the movie 'Titanic'' which had always touched me. One which I didn't sing out loud, but inside my head with all boundaries open.

I could feel Dori's arms tighten around me as he must have been feeling my thoughts; hearing the song in his own mind.

The squeeze was rather painful but I was tired of holding my thoughts in a locked chest.

'' I will not let go,'' Dori whispered in my ear, his broken voice almost shattering mine,'' even if you leave I'll never let go. Not when Ori still needs an older brother.''

_'' I think another still needs his brother_.'' I thought sadly, before whispering: '' Never let go?! You mean to never fade? Is that what Nori was trying to tell me but couldn't finish.''

His silence was enough of an answer to me and my heart clenched painfully in my chest. That just made things worse when it came to making decisions.

''You don't have to hide that you are upset, Dori.'' I mumbled sadly.'' Not from me when its I who is causing you to feel that way. No matter what I do, I always end up causing pain to others.''

'' You weren't expecting a meeting of hearts, Maija.'' Dori said quietly.'' I may be fussy and overbearing but I'm not irrational. I can understand your hesitance to... to stay. But...''

'' You still hurt because I have two choices to decide on.'' I finished, leaning back against his broad chest.

Silence formed between us, Dori sitting very stiffly on his saddle and I had reined in my thoughts again as I mulled over what on earth was I to do.

I had two choices! Either I stay in Middle-Earth or go back to my old life (it was possible to return to Earth). Either way, we would both be unhappy.

What would Nori and Ori think of me then? Well, I kinda knew what Nori thought of me, but Ori was still blissfully unaware of what was going on. Or at least I hoped she was.

And what if Dori did fade if I were to reject him?! Despite his assurance that he wouldn't!

...

'' Come on Nori, pay up!'' Oin's loud voice could be heard somewhere behind Dori's pony and I looked up to see a small coin pouch 'whizz' through the air and end up in Oin's waiting palm.

'' Flying pouches, eh?'' I thought in amusement as Dori's hand swung up to grab one pouch flying towards him from his brother.

Oh, wait a minute?! I turned to stare at Dori who was giving me an impish smile.

'' You didn't...?'' I muttered to him, shaking my head.'' Don't do that again, even if my thoughts are easy for you to read, Dori.''

'' I only wanted to know wether the Hobbit would really come, Maija.'' Dori answered as he stuck the pouch in the inside pocket of his tunic.''

'' Some of the information I know of this journey should not be inclosed to anyone,'' I spoke sternly to him,'' it could mess up the whole timeline and end up causing more harm than good. There is a good REASON why The Valar bound my knowledge, and I swear if you do such a thing again, I will never forgive you, Dori!''

I glared at him for a long time and he answered my glare with an emotioless of his own. I couldn't believe the guy! Wasn't he supposed to be on my side?!

'' Maija I... I want is to be able to protect my brothers.'' Dori murmured into my ear.'' Ori is so young. Too young to die on this quest and Nori... I may not care too much for him after what he said to me in Bag End, but I will not want to see him lost, as well. I...''

He swallowed hard. '' I understand if you are scared...''

'' Scared?'' I asked him, jerking away from him slightly with some frustration.'' I'm terrified of having such knowledge in my keeping when I know you could access to it when I'm not in the right state to lock my thoughts inside. Hemmetin hemmetti! I could be the catalyst that could tip the future into a black one if this knowledge comes out! I'm terrified Dori!

'' I won't do it again, I'm sorry.'' Dori answered me and reached out to rub my shoulders gently with his hand that were twice my size.

'' You better NOT, or I'll never forgive you.'' I ground out between clenched teeth. pulling away from his touch.'' And while were on the subject, I don't WANT you in my head, period!''

And that was FACT!

I hadn't ventured into his guarded thoughts by choice, so why had he decided that it would be his business to do it to me? It was an invasion of privacy which I wasn't about to take lightly.

I must have let my quietly seething thoughts known, for Dori stiffened and dropped the hand on my arm. His back was ramrod straight and he seemed very tense as he gripped the reins tighter than necessary.

I turned to stare at the road and my companions, noting that most of them were blissfully unaware of the turmoil going on between two of their company.

Fili, Kili and Bofur were still joking around together and were trying to include a hesitant Bilbo into the mix. Others were just quietly steering their ponies forward along the path.

But as I glanced at Ori I was startled to see her soft chocolate brown eyes eyes looking right at me with her mouth pressed into a worried line.

Was she suspecting something between Dori and I? Well, Ori was a smart young dwarrowdam and it wasn't unheard of that she would put two and two together.

I watched her write something in that monster sized book of her's (that would record everything that would happen on the course of the journey from now and to the future).

She then wrote something on a loose piece of parchment and steered her pony over to where the middle brother 'Ri' was riding quietly and with his sharp eyes fixed intently on the road.

I bit my lip as Ori shoved the parchment at Nori who read the letter quickly, shot me a quick scowl before folding the parchment into a smaller square and shoved it somewhere in his tunic.

I couldn't hear what he whispered to his little sister and I rather I didn't, as my mood was already sour.

Thus I happened to miss the conversation Gandalf had with Bilbo about wages and hankerchiefs.

At least until Bilbo decided to shout out: '' WAIT,WAIT! WE HAVE TO TURN AROUND!''

'' Typical gentle Hobbit. Oh, Bilbo.'' I muttered with a smile tickling at my lips as Bilbo answered Gandalf's question as to why they all needed to return to the Shire.

'' Hankerchiefs of all things.'' Dori muttered in exasperation as Bofur cried out: '' HERE, use this!'' and ripped a piece off his tunic which he then threw at Bilbo who looked rather disgusted moments later as he caught the offending cloth between two fingers.

'' Move on!'' Thorin was quick to order and none of us wasted time in nudging our ponies to motion.

_'' Poor Bilbo._'' I thought as I heard Gandalf telling him that he would have to go without any of the usual comforts of home for an extended period of time till the journey was at its end.

I turned my eyes to the scenery around me and managed to enjoy the beautiful forest for the first time since heading out this morning. The forest was a lovely mosaic of green, brown and other colors and forms and magnificent to stare at, but with the looming danger of the trolls and the orc-pack, who knew how long I'd be able to enjoy it.

This wasn't a 'Hobbit Walking Party' as Gandalf had so elegantly pointed out in Moria during the 'Lord of the Rings Trilogy'.

My legs were unused to riding a pony and were becoming a nuisance as the muscles stiffened and became painful. I tried to change positions as often as possible and stretch, but it wouldn't be possible to fully relax the tightened muscles until we'd stop for the night. Even then it was likely I'd be pulled into my first training regimen with Gloin before I'd be allowed to rest for the night.

Ugh, that'll be torture, but very necessary for my survival!

CRASH! WHOA! RUSTLE, RUSTLE!

'' Mitä (What)...?'' I thought, just as Kili yelled:'' OWW, what are these plants?''

I spun around just as Kili scrambled out of a thick bush with another moan, scratching his arms wildly.

Fili was laughing audibly at his brother whilst Bofur was turning a deep shade of red whilst trying to hold in his own amusement as the others brought their beasts to a halt; their voices a cacophony of disgruntled muttering over the delay which was the third one in a short time between.

I almost snorted when I heard Dwalin mutter: ''Comfounded young ones! We'll be standing around in this same area til sunset if this keeps up!''

'' And WHAT has happened now? Kili, explain!'' Thorin demanded, his face like a thunder-cloud as he turned to his youngest, very nervous nephew.

'' I was wrestling with Fili,'' Kili answered immediately,'' and I...ummm... lost my balance.''

Balin put a hand over his eyes and muttered something I couldn't hear whilst Dwalin's glower turned even more sour.

'' And now my skin feels like its been bitten by ants.'' Kili finished with a grimace.

Bilbo gave a small '' aah, ha!'' noise and clumsily nudged his pony over to the bushes that Kili had fallen. He reached down and snapped a stem free.

He brought it over to Kili with a sympathetic expression pasted on his face.

'' No wonder you feel like ants have crawled up your clothes.'' he said, lifting the stem with large, very familiar saw-edged leaves.'' These are...

''STINGING NETTLES!'' Ori and I exclaimed in tandem with pinched expressions.

'' Ugh, how can you hold those pesky plants by the stem, Bilbo?'' I asked incredulously.'' That's gotta be the worst way to hold one.''

'' Hobbits have very thick skin on our much like on our feet.'' Bilbo answered with a smile.'' I'm afraid that's gonna sting for a while, young Kili.''

'' UGH!'' Kili mumbled, scratching his arms again and lurching away from the fist sized leaves with a squack of surprise when Bilbo decided to shove the clump of stinging leaves a little too close to his face with a devious smirk on his lips.

I burst out laughing at Bilbo's spunk whilst Thorin just sighed and snatched the nettles from Bilbo's hands (thankfully he was wearing thick leather gloves)

Then he did something very unexpected that had me howling, and Bilbo sniggering with mirth amidst the equally rib-breaking laughter of Bofur who was barely hanging on to his pony.

Thorin brandished the stick of nettles at Fili and Kili (who were both flinching with wide eyes) like one of his swords and said very firmly:'' No more of this foolisness or this will be slamming against your bare backsides! Now get on that pony, Kili.''

'' Coed by a clump of vegetation,'' I finally managed to say between wheezing breaths as Kili quickly scrambled back into the saddle lest he unleash his uncle's wrath (with Fili holding on to the reins),'' Ori, my ghost will haunt you forever if you don't include that in the book!''

Ori gave a loud, nervous giggle at my words amidst the disgusted growl from the King and suddenly I was crappling with the long branch he'd thrown right at me so that it didn't smack Dori in the face.

'' Oy!'' I exclaimed as the King steered his pony towards the front of line.

'' Make sure my nephews keep to their word about behaving.'' were the words thrown over his shoulder. He almost looked like he was smirking, and in a good way.

I smothered my laughter into my free hand at Thorin's surprising sense of humor and attached the branch to the other side of my belt.

Dori just sighed at the whole ridiculousness of the situation and said: '' Make sure you don't prod me with that hideousness!''

'' Then do you mind if shove it down the back of Nori's tunic.'' I asked, and for a moment I glowered at the thief's back.

'' If you can get away with it with all fingers attached,'' Dori answered with glum look of his own,'' then be my guest. Otherwise, I suggest you forget the whole idea.''

I whistled slightly and nodded, deciding to kick the idea before I'd seriously decide to play with fire (or rather, a thief's knife).

'' You know, young Kili, you could always go over and ask Oin for some lotion to help with the sting and itching.'' Bilbo spoke up, and I turned to grin at the hobbit who had steered his pony over to the brunette dwarrow.

It was like Kili's eyes had lit up like torches at Bilbo's idea; clapping Bilbo on the shoulder, Kili made his way towards the old healer who was riding alongside his younger brother.

I could already picture the almost deaf healer having to ask a second and third time what Kili was asking of him.

The thought made me cough a few times to hide my amusement

'' Of course,'' Bilbo added,'' I would have known the proper plants to ease his suffering, but I rather not get off this beast until we stop for the night.''

I gave a muffled ''titter'' as Bilbo handed over a bigger bouge of nettles that had been bound together by a tough string. It brought in mind the '' Vasta' we finnish people use to whip our skin on the sauna (to induce better blood circulation), but if someone ever suggested that we'd whip one another with nettles, the guy would be sadly mistaken.

'' So would have I.'' I answered with a nod.'' But like you I'd sooner get soaked with rainwater than to get my butt of this beast willingly.''

Dori gave us both an admonishing glance for our shared dislike of the animals that were rather huge compared to our size, and leaned sideways to give us both a light slap on the back of our heads.

Bilbo uttered a yelp at the contact whilst i just rubbed the back of my head. The cuff smarted quite a bit, even though Dori had greatly reduced his strength when delivering his punishment.

'' So as you know, you've thrust Oin into dealing with the aftermath of Kili's shenanigans.'' Dori mumbled, shaking his head at the two of us.

'' LOTION, OIN! NOT MOTION!'' Kili's voice rang out clearly, which had me jump and almost shove the bouge of nettles into Dori's neck.

'' OH, what did I say about poking me with those fecking plants?!'' Dori grumped as he quickly flinched backwards as the leaves came too close for comfort.

'' S-sorry, D-Dori.'' I managed to say as laughter succumbed me once again; I couldn't help but find Kili's reaction hilarious.

Bilbo started snickering, too, and even Dori joined in; I jumped when he rested his chin on top my shoulder, but didn't try and push him off.

Those who rode behind us, or just ahead of us, shared very bemused glances at the tree of us. It must have been rather odd to see the usually prim and proper Dori laughing his head off with the fussy and fidgety hobbit and the strange human with the awfully crude tongue most of the time.

I didn't notice their stares, but even if I had I wouldn't have cared; for once my mind was completely void of the dangers ahead, and I was more than ecstatic at that.

….

It was a little while later that my good mood was brought to a halt.

Thorin, our estemed leader had almost gotten us lost completely and instead of allowing such a thing to occur, the resident wizard was quick to take the form of leader much to Thorin Oakenshield's consternation

And I ended up getting picked up by the collar and positioned in the front of Gandalf's grey mare as the wizard rode past Dori's horse.

Bilbo and Dori both looked rather vexed over having to postpone our playful banter over wether tea was an acquired taste or if my coffee-bean obsession was over the top as we finnish people tended to enjoy more than a few cups of coffee during the day.

The banter had been quite amusing until the wizard had suddenly pushed his way between us.

'' Perkeleen hevoset (bloody horses).'' I grumbled ot as my legs were stretched out further than I was comfortable with on my first day of travel.'' Todella helvetin hieno päivä (what fecking great day, ow), auh! I hate horses.''

'' Anything else you would like to tell me?'' Gandalf asked as soon as I'd stopped squirming.

'' Yes, my ass is fucked,'' I answered sarcastically,'' and I'm bruised and hungry and I need to pee but we just had our bathroom break so I'm forced to hold it in.''

I glared up at the wizard when his gnarly staff connected with the top of my head.

'' Well excuse me for feeling like my life is totally mapped out for me without my consent!'' I snapped out bitterly, slapping away the staff that was coming at me again.'' The Valar must be having a bloody great time chastising Mahal for creating the dwarves to find soulmates who can bloody wriggle their way into your minds. All that trouble to make me choke every time I squeack out anything important and it could all possibly fall apart with him taking a peek into my very scary thoughts.''

I wiped a hand over my face.'' Though I urged him promise to never do so again, I cannot be certain he shall keep that promise with their mission to take back the mountain being as dangerous as it is.''

Gandalf's expression was worried as he looked down at me.'' Is it our dwarven king that shares your thoughts?''

I shook my head.

'' No its... one of the sons of Fitoria.''

'' Nori?'' Gandalf asked again with his bushy brows furrowed.

'' Dori.'' I answered, my voice barely audible. I didn't exactly want those riding near us to hear my words.'' I got my first bitter taste of what it was like to have your mind read when Dori used my knowledge to get the prize for Bilbo joining the Company.''

''Make sure you strive to keep your mind to yourself.'' Gandalf spoke up, rapping me gently on the head with his staff.'' It would do no good for the future if you let something slip. Dori is a good fellow, as dwarves come, but he can be quite overprotective when it comes to family.''

I sighed, rubbing a hand across my face.

'' It wouldn't surprise me if he decided to use the knowledge of the future if anythng he found in your memory, worried him.'' Gandalf added.

'' Gandalf I'm surprised I've lasted this long.'' I mumbled out in slight despair.'' How can I keep my secrets?How do I keep them safe?''

'' You must be calm at all times, my child.'' Gandalf answered, putting a large hand on my shoulder.'' You must distance yourself from anything that has to do with Middle earth. Just allow everything to flow. And do not allow fear or anger to take over.''

'' How bloody easy job to manage, Gandalf,'' I grumbled sarcastically,'' if your running for your life.''

_''And have a thief watching your every move at every opportunity.'' _I thought inwardly with a shiver and a grimace._'' Looking for reasons to stick a knife into your back if he feels your endangering his family, or anyone else that is apart of the compnay. Something which I'm not apart of even though I signed a contract; not really, at least.''_

I glanced briefly at Nori who had moved to ride beside Dori and Bilbo Baggins, who was still holding a conversation with the eldest ''Ri'' sibling.

Ori was glancing up from the huge tomb of a book and answering the hobbit's excited questions and asking Bilbo questions of her own.

I had to smile at the sight of them including Bilbo within their Company, and a cheerful looking Bofur looked like he would include himself within the conversation soon enough once his patience with Fili and Kili's antics waned out.

Perhaps solid friendships would be carved much sooner than what was mentioned in the books and movies. Some of the dwarves were already holding conversations with Bilbo who was laughing at something Nori had pointed out to him.

Somehow I felt jealous of their carefreeness. They weren't holding the future of Middle earth in their knowledge. And though Bilbo would one day be responsible for holding the one object that would bring Sauron's defeat, that day wasn't today. Today he was he was just an ordinary Hobbit getting along with these mostly jolly folk.

...

'' I can't guarantee that I can help you,'' Gandalf spoke again, looking back to what I wa staring at with a contemplative expression on his face,'' but if you stay close to me, I will guard your sleep.''

'' I shall stick with that.'' I answered, closing my eyes and leaving back against the warmth of the wizard I knew was very, very strong with his magic. I felt safe sitting in front of him on top the horse and strove to wipe out all worries of the dangers yet to come.

I had just about drifted off into a light doze when I caught sight of Thorin, Dwalin and Balin engouraging their ponies to walk alongside Gandalf's horse. I didn't quite catch what they were asking of the wizard before I'd drifted off completely.

...

It was the wet splattering of rain on my forehead and cheeks that rouse me from my oh so wonderful slumber with an uttered gasp of surprise as my eyes blinked open.

Had I really fallen asleep on the road?! Never mind that actually, I really needed a time with the bushes in the forest! And urgently!

'' Toilet break!'' I called out loudly,my legs jiggling from the pressure on my bladder before I slipped off the side of Gandalf's mare and squeacking slightly as I hit the ground running.

I could hear the laughter of Fili, Kili and Bofur accompany me to the trees. As well as the 'sighs' from others as they pulled their ponies to a halt on the side of the road.

Well, the three wise-cracks did laugh at me until their own bodies sought to remind them about why relief was an important part of life, and I couldn't help but snicker as I crouched behind a large tree-trunk, listening to their thundering footsteps running off from the rest of the Company as if wolves were on their tails.

And I swear I overheard Dwalin's gruff,booming voice grumble:'' Are you sure those rascals are all grown up,Balin, or are they still dwarflings in disguise?''

...

**End of Chapter 7**

**...**

...

**END Of Chapter 7**

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 ''On the Road Again...''**

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the fine work of**** J.R.R Tolkien. ****I only own the adventurer I myself created.**

**…**...****

**(Nori's pov.)**

'' I always knew there was a reason I despised the concept of '' Ones''!'' Nori grumbled out loud to himself as he paced agitatedly around the camp in the very early hours of the morning on his 'watch'.'' Mother suffered for years whils' stuck in a marriage that wasn' out of love, and now Dori could be loosin' a lass who hasn' even wrapped her pretty head around the concept of being the ''one'' for my brother! Bleedin' fuck!''

He scowled back at the sleeping, snoring pile of dwarrows and one young woman from the race of men.

She was curled up beside the gangly grey-hatted wizard and small, gentle halfling who'd left the comforts of his smial; and Nori could see her clutching her hands around '' Tharkun's'' gnarly wooden staff even in deep sleep.

He stopped his pacing and took his time to stare at her face features.

Maija's face was oval shaped with thin, blond eyebrows, long eyelashes and big blue almond shaped eyes. Her nose had a slight hawk-shape to it and her round ears were a fraction outstanding from behind her thick wavy blond hair. Her mouth was small but framed with full, pink lips.

Not tall and thin like most of the ''men-folk'', but short with wide shoulders and ribcage. She was lean with some hidden muscle filling her form and the round, full breasts brought form to her chest area.

She really was a rather beautiful specimen of men-kind, and Nori had to wonder how she might've looked if she'd grow a beard to frame her face.

His own heart constricted when he looked at his elder brother and little sister curled up as close to Maija, Gandalf and Bilbo as it was physically possible and it brought pain to his heart to think that his elder brother subconciously wanted this woman but couldn't have her if she returned to the place she saw as home.

It was... maddening to think that she'd appeared out of the blue with knowledge of their quest and the future and wormed her way into the safety of the company on her quest to seek her home.

How dare she wriggle her way into his brother's formerly unattached heart and have the nerve to say she hadn't meant to find someone like Dori when stuck here in Middle Earth!

It wasn't like Dori had expected to find his hearts love in her, either!

He didn't deserve to be left in misery because of unrequited love and Nori would sooner cut her throat then let Maija return back to the family that probably already believed she was dead!

Of course, killing Maija would likely get him banished from Erebor if they ever managed to steal it back from 'The Worm'. He might even face execution for his killing in cold blood! Either way, his bond with his brother and sister would be irreversibly severed.

But it would have been a worser punishment to watch his brother become a broken dwarrow wondering what his 'One' was doing in the land called Earth for the rest of his life.

With a frustrated sigh the 'star-haired' dwarrow made his way over to the large boulder that stood near the pile of slumbering dwarves and the fire.

He stood next to it for a moment, quietly regretting his earlier remarks to his brother in Bag End. Regretted them, yes, but was unable to voice it, or to ask for forgiveness from Dori who had been quite detached from him since the company had left Bag End.

Not that Dori hadn't been talking to him, but he only held conversations in the presence of others; which told of his feelings towards the brother that had hurt him with his words.

He'd been wrong to say them!

With Nori gone most of the years of Ori's growth, the young one's education had fallen on Dori's shoulders.

And Dori had done his best to raise their baby sister Ori with admittedly wonderful results if you looked beyond Ori's softness.

...

Nori blinked back the weariness from his eyes and finally sat himself down on the boulder; not truly caring that it seemed to cave in slightly at his added weight.

That is, until he received the strangest sensation of something moving up his pants and wriggling their way past the waistband and burrow their way inside his trousers and undergarments.

Chomp, chomp, chomp!

'' BY MAHAL'S BALLS!'' Nori screamed out in surprised pain as whatever had crawled its way inside his trousers pinched his skin sharply.'' OW, OW, OOWWW!''

He jumped off the boulder and grabbed the waistband of his trousers and underpants and wriggled off of them. Looking down at himself he didn't miss the tiny creatures crawling all over his skin, pinching him as he frantically slapped at them with his palms.

ANTS!

He'd sat on a boulder that had a large ant-hill on the ground nearby that had grown to partially include the boulder as well!

And he hadn't noticed the damn thing in the still relatively dark environment before sitting on the fecking boulder.

'' AUGH!'' he whimpered out in panic, slapping at his nether regions where the ants were trying to migrate towards (some managing to bite the sensitive skin of his groin area before he could get the tiny devils off him).

That in turn almost made him collapse to his knees in agony over his self-induced harm to those sensitive areas but no way in Mahal's name was he going to let those little biters molest him there!

…

**(Maija's pov.)**

Oh, I just knew a bad start to the morning would be in the near future, but once I was startled awake by Nori's loud yowls it sure didn't make me any less cranky as I sprang into a sitting position whilst still clutching Gandalf's staff tightly.

I blinked and squinted to see the thief crying out and flailing around the campsite, patting all over himself frantically whilst half naked from the waist down.

''_What a sight to wake up to_!'' I thought sarcastically as the wizard stirred beside me.'' _Paskanmarjat! On liian aikaista tälläiseen __hulluuteen__ (__Dung __berries, __its way too early for this kind of __crazyness__)!_

'' Now what on earth is the matter with Nori?'' Gandalf mumbled out sleepily, his hulking form becoming even more so as he sat up straight.

'' The hell should I know, Gandalf.'' I grumbled out with a wince, bringing a hand to my temple and rubbing at it lightly with my fingers.

'' And you, lass?''

I glanced up to see Gandalf looking at me a bit worriedly, and I answered with a quiet: '' An unfortunate headache that happens every month before I... bleed. Its a normal thing.''

'' Hmm, I see.'' was Gandalf's simple answer. '' Are you going to be alright today?''

Before I could answer that question, Dori had sat up from where he'd been lying nearby and roused Ori who had been lying snuggled against her big brother.

'' NORI, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?'' Dori bellowed out at the russet haired dwarrow who by now had also removed and thrown his coat and undertunic on the ground.

He was completely naked, now!

''Too loud, Dori.'' I mumbled miserably as the eldest son of Fitoria stomped towards his yelping younger brother whilst Ori and a now clearly awake Bilbo glanced at my hunkering form worriedly. Apparently they'd heard my muttered words to Gandalf.

Everyone else looked on with expressions of annoyance over having been woken sooner than was needed by the thief's cries. Most were on their feet but had their weapons lowered once they's realized who was the one responsible for all the racket.

'' I CAN'T HELP IT, DORI!'' Nori argued as he continued to wiggle around the camp with a pained expression.'' I SAT ON A FECKIN' ANT-HILL!''

'' You did what?'' Dori growled out in exasperation, slapping a hand to his face once he'd noticed the discarded trousers on top the ground-soil (the insides of the cloth squirming with the tiny insects).'' OH, Nori!''

''I did,'' Nori whimpered, finally ceasing his frantic slapping and squirming (he looked close to tears as he turned to his brother),'' and it bloody hurts to get bitten in you nether regions.''

He rubbed a hand against the area, undetered about having two woman staying at the camp.

I glanced at Ori who turned her head towards me. We shared appalled expression over her brother's manners before the daughter of Fitoria quickly stood up and moved towards where Nori who had migrated to lean against a tree and was scratching himself with the rough bark.

A grimacing Dori had taken hold of the offending clothing and was whacking them hard against another tree to fend off the remaining critters.

I could hear him cursing about the ants getting into his own hands and I winced as I felt the awful stinging in my own palms.

Even when there weren't any ants near me at all!

Mitä helvettiä?!

I watched Ori lower a comforting hand on Nori's shoulder before turning to look at the rest of the company who all looked quite uncomfortable and were ghosting their hands over their unmentionables.

Fili, Kili and Bofur for once not laughing one bit.

'' Oh, a great start to the morning indeed. Poor Nori!'' I sighed to Bilbo who nodded at my words with a pinched expression on his face.

For once I was feeling sympathetic for the younger son of Fitoria and not feeling satisfaction over his discomfort.

I'd been crawled upon and bitten by ants (and they'd been just regular ones whilst these critters were fire-ants) before in my childhood, and I could honestly say that afterwards I'd never liked the little critters.

Other bugs and insects I could manage, but ants always caused me the shivers.

'' Oy, laddie, let me take a look at the damage.'' Oin spoke up loudly as he made his way purposefully towards the three siblings with his medicinal kit in hand (he always spoke loudly, the deafness in his other ear making it hard for him to decipher how much volume he needed to use around others).'' I'm guessing there will be a great deal of swelling and itching on your skin.''

'' _Ugh, I'm sure the damage will be quite painful.'_' I thought with a sigh, rummaging in my bag for my water bottle. Finding it I unscrewed the lid and attempted to take a long sip but much to my disappointment I found my water supply completely dry.

I uttered a noise of disappointment and carefully stood up, my eyes on the stream nearby.

'' Someone volunteer to go gather up wood for a fire,'' Thorin's kingly voice suddenly rang through the clearing.'' We have almost completely run out. We'll eat breakfast and then leave this area.''

'' I'll go look for wood!'' I quickly volunteered at the change of getting my water-supply replenished and grabbed by red backpack off the ground and attached my axe to my belt. Having that axe with me at all times had become a reflex out of fear of being on the end of an attack from wargs, orcs or any other nasty creatures in Middle-Earth.

And I knew that reflex was seen as good common sense amongst the company.

'' Very well. Dwalin, go with her!'' Thorin ordered, not even looking in my direction.

I nodded nevertheless and made my way towards the small stream nearby to have a morning drink and afterwards gather that armful of firewood for Bombur to use for cooking breakfast for us.

From the corner of my eyes I could see Dori shot me a worried look before turning his attention back on his siblings.

I heard heavy dwarven boots behind me and knew it was Dwalin following like my own personal shadow.

It had become one of the rules since the journey that no one was to wander off on his or her own! And Dwalin would not be letting me go far by myself.

We walked over to the stream in complete silence, though it was anything but awkward. Occasionally I liked being silent, but not in a rude way. Its just how I was as a finn, and Dwalin quite accuretly reminded me of silent 1920-century finnish men.

Gruff and silent.

I couldn't help but smile as I leaned forward at the bank of the stream and scooped refreshing stream-water into my water-bottle. I swallowed the whole thing before submerging it in the water to fill it up again before screwing the lid back on.

''Right,'' I said once I'd put the water-bottle away into my backpack,'' let's go find that firewood and take it back to camp.''

'' Keep within sight and hearing,'' Dwalin told me gruffly before walking in the opposite direction,'' and keep that axe within reach at all times.''

'' Yes Dwalin, I'll remember.'' I said quickly before going on my way.

…

It turned out that finding adequate dry wood for burning didn't take much time to find around this particular area.

My arms were bulging with kindling as I walked back towards the hulking figure of Dwalin whom was waiting for me wth his massive arms crossed over his chest.

A larger amount of kindling was laying by his feet (roped into a neat stack).

Dwalin took the stack from my arms and tied them all together with rope before turning back to me with words of: '' We'll be continuing your weapon training before heading back to camp, lass.''

I barely suppressed a groan as I took the axe from my belt and slid into the defensive posture Gloin had taught me during the beginnings of our journey

''UGH, MY POOR HEAD!'' I thought miserably as I ducked under a blow and retaliated the best I could with the short amount of time I'd been learning how to handle a weapon.

Dwalin's retaliation rattled my hands as I brought my axe up to stop his weapons descent.

'' Geez, just how long can I take this without fainting,'' I thought miserably as I ducked and rolled away from the large dwarrow coming at me with ''Grasper'' and '' Keeper''.

SLASH! DUCK!CLASH!DUCK AGAIN! AND REPEAT OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

I hissed when the repetitive motions made me swoon, and before I could warn Dwalin what was to happen my vision turned black. Dwalin's voice shouting something inaudible at me was the last thing I heard before I knew no more!

…

'' Maija! Maija?''

At first I could barely make out the voice calling to me, but eventually I came to with a slight groan as a small amount of water was poured on my pale face.

I blinked and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at me with worry.

It was Dori who had poured cold stream water on me.

I almost asked him how he knew what had happened to me, but then I remembered the bond.

I glanced at my left to see Dwalin looking down at me with his trademark gruff expression; with a slight softness in his eyes.

'' Can you sit up?'' Dori asked me suddenly and I nodded silently, not wanting to appear a weakling one moment longer.

I reached out my hand and Dori helped me sit up before gently pulling me back onto my feet.

I swayed for a moment before regaining equilibrium.

'' How long was I out?'' I muttered as Dori grabbed my things and the stack of wood I'd picked from the forest.

'' Barely eight minutes.'' Dori answered with a frown.'' Care to tell me the reason why you refused to tell Dwalin that you were feeling faint?''

I gave a slight huff and reached out to snatch back my belongings.

'' And just why do you think I did it?'' I snapped as I began to walk back towards the camp. ''With most of you dwarrows thinking I shouldn't be on this quest altogether because females who do such things are viewed as not proper ladies.''

I turned back to look at the dwarrow who was looking at me with worry still clear in his eyes.

'' I didn't want a headache to deter me, or to make me seem weak in the company's eyes.'' I finished with less volume than moments ago.

'' Admitting something that has to do with your health is also a show of strength.'' Dwalin cut in gruffly, making me turn my eyes back on the professional-soldier.

I nodded, not wanting to argue over something that was likely true in its ethics, and turned my eyes towards camp where the first thing I saw was Bombur's eager expression as he caught sight of the wood-pile in my arms.

Smiling, I made my way towards the large dwarrow and handed it over to him. Straightening, I looked at the small fire that Bombur had already started with what little kindle had been available from last evening.

'' What kept you,woman?'' Thorin grumped from where he was sitting on watch.'' We are all hungry.''

'' Dwalin was teaching me more about handling a blade.'' I answered swiftly, tapping the axe resting on my belt and stepping harshly on Dori's boot with the heel of my rain-boots as he opened his mouth to add something else to the conversation.

I heard a small gasp from him at my harsh reflex, but no way in hell was I going to allow Dori to blurt out that I'd fainted. And to Thorin Oakenshield himself.

'' And I also needed a drink of water and replenish the amount of water I've got in my water-bottle.'' I continued honestly, showing the gruff king the said item.

'' Aye, I did teach the lassie.'' Dwalin told his kin as he stomped into view and relinquished his own stack of wood.'' I must have lost count of the tie we spent in the woods.''

Thorin gave a long sigh, looking up at the sky for a moment before answering: '' Next time, Dwalin, tell me if you are going to waste our breakfast time by training the female member of the company, and the rest of us can figure out a way to have breakfast prepared before your return.''

I blushed and clenched my teeth at his words but said nothing, not wanting to further garner his attention to me.

'' Next time tell me if your head is going to split open on itself so I won't suggest a training exercise until later.''

'' Next time warn me in advance if your thinking about having a bleedin' spar, and I'll tell you if my head is about to split open.'' I huffed out at Dwalin before stomping towards where Fili and Kili but a large hand on my shoulder made me pause.

A rough skinned thumb brushed over my cheekbone for a split second before abruptly pulling away (like the person had just been startled into realizing his actions towards me).

I could only stare at the dwarrow with silvery grey hair walk away towards his siblings sitting under a tree.

There it had been again. The feeling of safety and warmth. And love?!

I blinked slightly to clear my thoughts before walking the last few feet to Fili and Kili who were both watching me with the curiousness of a pair of trouble-makers.

'' Don't even ask what that was about,'' I muttered slumping down beside Kili,'' or I'll march to that ant-hill and fill my water bottle with the critters.''

I glared at the two warningly.

'' And pour its contents on your heads. See how you'll like ants crawling all over your hairs.''

'' Uhh, no, no!'' Fili quickly exclaimed with a heavy wince as he glanced back at the tree which the three 'Ri' siblings were sitting under.

Kili quickly nodded his agreement and I, too, looked back at Dori, Nori and Ori.

Nori was looking slightly ill as he leaned his head against his little sister's shoulder.

He was covered in white bandages from the collarbone-down.

Yes, definitely felt sorry for the thief right now! It was likely bloody awful to have been bitten by such a large swarm of fire-ants.

As I was watching Nori uttered a soft whimper and attempted to scratch a bite in the 'unmentionables' but Dori's strong hand on his wrist stilled the younger dwarrow; even as Oin (who was sitting close by) scolded him about irritating the bites with scratching.

'' Ugh, I don't think I want to go through that.'' Kili commented with an uncomfortable expression.

'' I second that notion.'' Fili put in.

'' I third it!'' Bilbo spoke up, having wandered over and sat down beside me.

I smiled briefly at the hobbit whom had bravely joined us.

'' And I fourth it!'' I sighed, wincing as the sun hit my eyes. My head still ached and I still felt so tired. Even though I 'd been up for some time now.

'' You alright there, Maija?'' Kili asked me as I leaned my head against the young dwarrow's shoulder. He didn't seem to mind me doing it, though, so I relaxed and closed my eyes against the glare of the sun.

'' Just a headache.'' I mumbled into Kili's shoulder.'' I'm tired.''

I ended up dozing until a light shake from the young brunette awakened me to a bowl of hot breakfast soup handed to me by a cheekily grinning Bofur who was glancing from me to Dori (who was carefully observing where Kili kept his hands as i was still leaning against the youngster) and back again a few times.

I caught on to his teasing and wanted to curse. Just how many of the company had actually paid attention to Dori's lapse in his usual prim manners?!

'' Derail any thoughts you might have immediately, Bofur!'' I told him, though I was smiling as I took the bowl from his hands.

Bofur laughed and wandered off to who knew where as my mind was on the soup in my hands. I savored its taste but ended up digging into it ravenously and finished every little morsel of it in record time.

_ '' Bombur's soup never fails to be delicious,_'' I thought with a smile,'' _even with so little to go with the meat.''_

…..

**End of Chapter 8**

**... **

**Author Notes:** **Its very true that I hate ants! And the reason is what I wrote in this particular chapter. The idea for writing what happened to Nori came from that incident in my childhood and from what happened in Rugrats episode ' The smell of Victory'.**

**OUCH!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Can't Wait to Get Back on the Road Again (Or not)!**

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the fine work of**** J.R.R Tolkien. ****I only own the adventurer I myself created.**

**…**...****

….

It may have begun as a warm morning without rain- clouds and passed to a warm afternoon. Actually, the weather had been no problem until the rain had come somewhere around midday; starting with a few trickles of water on our heads which had Bifur's good mood turn sour all of a sudden.

It was only when he whipped his hood over his head with an annoyed grunt that I realized why the coming of rain had upset the dwarrow.

_'' Of course,_'' I'd thought sadly,''_ its that horrific head-wound that will cause him discomfort __and irritate the skin around the blade.''_

I'd taken off my backpack and rummaged around it for a while before finding what I'd been looking for; the wool hat I hadn't used at all since coming to Middle-Earth.

Grinning I reached over and pulled Bifur's hood down before plopping the hat on his head before he could protest my actions. It was just the right size on his head whilst it had been rather big on mine as it had belonged to my grandpa before he'd given it to me when I'd asked him for it when I'd gotten attached to it as a young child.

I uttered an audible giggle when Bifur reached up to feel the material before pulling the hat off to take a look at what I'd dropped on his head.

_'__**' Kiitos!'**_' he'd muttered with a kind smile, somewhat fumbling with the word but I just smiled back at him, nodding my head.

'' Keep it till the rain stops.'' I'd told him quietly as the dwarrow raised the hood over the hat.

I wasn't much of a language teacher, really, but as we'd ridden I'd taught him the necessities like: **varo** (look out), **piiloon** (hide), **auta** (help), **ei **(no), **älä** (don't), **irti** (let go) **tänne** (here), **tuolla** (over there), **kiitos **(thank you) and some others I thought were easy for Bifur to remember and use.

Bifur may have forgotten how to speak the common tongue used in Middle-Earth. He might've become lost in his thoughts quite often but there was no harm in teaching him something of my mother-tongue. He wasn't incapable of learning and I rather wanted a back-up in case Bifur and I were on our own with no one as a translator.

And it suited me very well that the toymaker was intrigued by the new, strange language and eager to learn. Especially the way we used our rolling 'R:s''. Soon after teaching him the few words I'd heard him chant the words out loud to me several times during the hours spent on the back of a pony and I would gently correct him if he said them wrong.

Therefore hearing him say 'thank you' for letting him borrow my hat hadn't been a great surprise but young Ori was almost leaning over the neck of her pony and Bofur and Bombur looked just as delighted to see their older cousin happily interacting with the only human of their group.

I gave a laugh when I realized their excitement. Honestly, riding with Bifur hadn't been a problem.

It was a welcome difference to ride with this quiet dwarrow. Riding with Gandalf had involved him teaching me how to rein in my emotions for the past three days. I'd not been allowed to ride with anyone else for those past few days and it had made me crave to be near others who weren't so serious all the time.

Of course, learning to control my thoughts was necessary and a serious business that I needed to master so I wouldn't be caught in a slip near that one person who could manage it, but I'd really needed to ride with one of the dwarves.

Bilbo would have been a good friend to ride with,too, but he still was a very awkward horse-rider. And so was I.

…

Drip, drip,drip, plop!

I glared up at the sky as a large raindrop fell from a branch and splashed onto the tip of my nose.

The humidity of the air hadn't changed since early afternoon but now the rain seemed to be coming down harder.

Therefore the air was humid and terribly wet.

And yes, the whole lot of us were soaked by the impromptu shower. Some of us were more miserable than others. To name a few eccentrics there was Bofur riding close to us with his trademark floppy hat on his head (now thoroughly soaked) and a wooden pipe in his mouth that wouldn't stay lit no matter what he tried.

And I could hear Dori grumbling ever on and on about how wet and miserable he was with the rain falling on our heads. Nori didn't look much better than his brother as he winced and shifted in the saddle he shared with Dori; never seeming to stay still for more than a few short minutes.

Bilbo was riding beside Bofur looking like a half-drowned bunny on top his pony that he'd named Myrtal. He didn't look happy at all, but at least he now had a warm cloak over his shoulders; Belladonna's, actually, which I'd decided to hand over to her son who was more deserving of the material.

My blue sports-coat was somewhat waterproof and was made out of 'breathing material' so giving away the cloak wasn't a problem when the weather was so warm and humid.

Bilbo had been grateful for my kind gesture but worried for my health, though he'd given up in trying to make me agree to taking it back when I'd explained that I'd be fine just wearing my coat with the hood over my head.

'' **Hämä, hämä, häkki kiipes langalle,**'' I chanted a very familiar childhood song under my breath as I stared up into the wet overhanging leaves waving around high up in the many trees atop Bifur's pony,'' **kiipes langalle. Tuli sade rankka, hämähäkin vei. Aurinko armas kuivas satehen. Hämä hämä häkki kiipes uudelleen!''**

I'd hoped the familiar rain song would somehow bring back the sun that had disappeared behind clouds and that the rain would cease to exist but alas, that was only a fools hope.

'**'Puff on lohikäärme, niin iloinen**,'' I continued to sing with new verses popping out; but like the 'Itsy Bitsy spider' this song was a familiar one.

It was such a peaceful reprieve before everything was to become run, run, run from trolls, wargs and orcs that I couldn't help but sing.

'' **Nyt haalenneet ja vaalenneet on vanhat suomut sen. Paperista tehtiin, Puff kai aikoinaan. Ja tuhat vuotta sitten Puff jo lähti maailmaan.**

I could hear Bifur humming quietly in tune with my voice and I found his voice my mood less obressive, even with the rain falling from the sky on top of us.

I'd never been an excellent singer but I'd sung the songs of my childhood often enough to know the tunes for them.

**Ja Puff tuo lohikäärme niin iloinen... **

**Kai eksyi kerran kaupunkiin, oli sumu hirmuinen.** **Puff ei lentää voinut niin löysi sen...**

**Tuo pihan poika pikkuinen joka myös on iloinen...**

**hän vanhan lohikäärmeen korjas kumiliimallaan.**

**Langat laittoi paikoilleen ja sai sen nauramaan.**

**Ja ilmaan siitä noustiin tie kulki seikkailuun...**

**Kumpainenkin unohti jo aivan kaiken muun.**

**Prinsessat ja prinssit vain linnoissaan** **Nyt katselevat kummissaan kuka lentää matkallaan.**

**Laiva merirosvon myös kauhistui,** k**un tuolta syösten kidastaan sille Puff vain huusi: hui!**

**Näin lohikäärmeet lentää, mutta pojat varttuvat.**

**Leikin aika loppuu, työhön pojat tarttuvat.**

**Vanhan lohikäärmeen joku saattaa unohtaa.** **Se aivan yksin rannalla vain poikaa odottaa.**

**Vaan Puff nyt lohikäärme on entinen.** **On pudonneet ja kadonneet kaikki suuret suomet sen.**

**Puff nyt piilossansa sua odottaa...**

**Jos löydät sen ja korjaat sen joku jälleen lentää saa.**

A rather odd one to be sung in the presence of a company of dwarves seeking to find a way past a vicious fire-breathing dragon; as this song spoke of a kind dragon named Puff who's scales were made from paper.

He was a long forgotten dragon found by a young boy who put him back together and made him laugh. Puff became the boy's imaginary friend with whom the young boy had flown into numerous adventures. They'd seen princes and princesses whom watched in awe at the sight of a flying dragon; seen pirates that feared the dragon as it breathed out fire.

But as the years went by the child was no longer the little boy that had cured the dragon's flight, and poor Puff was left forgotten once more.

The songs end told that until someone was to find it again and repair its scales he wouldn't fly again.

Yes, rather odd song to sing here amongst the company but as long as no one asked what the words meant...

...…

'' Here, Mister Gandalf!''

I looked back to where Dori was riding his pony behind the two sour-faced brothers, Gloin and Oin, who looked like shaggy, wet dogs with their long hair and beards.

Nori sat behind the finicky dwarrow with a moody expression on his angular face. Both had their hoods so far over their heads the material was almost obscuring their faces from view.

'' What seems to be the matter, Master Dwarrow?'' Gandalf answered with a small tired sigh from somewhere at the front of the company.

'' Would it terribly bother you if I asked you to do something about this 'deluge'?'' Dori asked, sounding rather agitated.

Nori uttered a loud groan at his brother's words and Gandalf seemed to shrink into his wide-rimmed, pointy grey hat over having to put up with with annoying dwarves.

I couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

'' It is raining, Master Dori,'' the wizard answered with another huff,'' and it will continue to rain until the rain is done!''

'' Typical answer from a wizard.'' Thorin growled out from somewhere at the head of the company.

I peeked over Bifur's shoulder to see him look just as miserably soaked as the rest of us. And the wind around us kept blowing his long, slightly curly hair over his face.

''And if you seek to to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard.'' Gandalf continued, throwing a glower at the exiled King of the dwarves.

'' And bleedin hell, Dori,'' Nori growled out,'' stop with use of words like' deluge' and just stick to the word' rain'! Besides, this really isn't a flood!''

My shoulders shook with silent laughter when I saw their wet, shaggy pony step into a deep puddle and heave itself out with its hooves making a sick sort of squelching sound in the mud.

Dori grimaced deeply at the sound and hissed something along the lines of: _'' I beg to differ!''_

I could feel Bifur's shoulders shaking from laughter under my fingers.

That incident had been just too perfect of a coincidence.

'' And you, scamp, better keep your trap shut!'' Dori sniped back.'' You've been pushing my buttons all through morning to afternoon with all the squirming around in the saddle!''

'' If you were the on' with a god-awful itch in yar nether regions,'' Nori growled back,'' you'd be just as stir crazy!''

I had to bite on my lips to keep from laughing out loud at the thief's words which were likely to put Dori into a ditty.

And I was right!

'' DON'T use that word around our two female-folk!'' Dori snapped, twisting around in his saddle to give a whap to his little brother's forehead.

I was almost shedding blood from my lips trying to hold in the laughter when the thief's next words had be sobering immediately...

'' You sure she is female, Dori? The way she speaks is like someone grown up in the woods or a barn!''

'' Hey you!'' I exclaimed, swiveling around in the saddle to fix the russet haired dwarrow with a glare.'' I may not speak like the rest of the women here in Middle- earth, Nori! I may curse a lot, but I certainly wasn't raised in the woods! I know how to read and write more than understandably, thank you very much!''

'' That is enough out of you, woman!'' Thorin spoke firmly and I quickly became quiet at the glare he fixed on me.'' And you Dori, Nori, I've heard enough of your bickering today!''

He took a deep fortifying breath before turning to look at an embarrassed looking Ori who was trying not to cower in her saddle as she was being addressed by the kingly dwarrow.

'' Durin's beard these fools.'' Thorin muttered almost to quietly to be heard before asking: '' Tell me, Ori, do your brothers always end up bickering like this when in each others presence?''

I couldn't hold it any longer; my lower lip was almost bleeding by now. I burst out into wild gales of laughter at the same moment Ori blushed bright red on the cheeks and answered: '' They can be a lot worse, Mr Thorin.''

Her voice had turned rather feeble.

I just howled louder as the poor Scribe seemed totally oblivious to the glares aimed at her by her brothers. Actually, at myself, too.

Dori and Nori were quite animatedly gesturing at me to stop laughing, but I couldn't; and my amusement set off the dwarves with the most sense of humour.

Fili and Kili snickered away whilst Bofur and Bifur cackled loudly.

Our helpless mirth set the founding for merrier moods for almost everyone except for those few sour people who never seemed to lighten up (cough Dwalin, cough cough Thorin) or the two dwarrows that had been the 'butt' of the hilarity within our company.

Finally, a meek looking Bilbo opened his mouth to ask:'' Are there any?''

Quite obviously he was trying to change the subject away from the bickering dwarven brothers who were in the middle of admonishing their much younger sibling who still remained bright red. Like a ripe tomato.

'' Are there any what?'' Gandalf muttered, wiping his face with his palm as water dripped down his hooked nose.

''Other wizards?'' Bilbo added.

'' Hmm, there are five of us.'' Gandalf spoke in his deep tone of voice. '' The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue wizards. I... have quite forgotten their names.''

'' Unbelievable.'' Thorin pointed out, growling as he shook his head to get rid of the water gathering in his dark tresses.'' How can anyone forget their comrades names?''

'' A forgetful wizard, that's who, Thorin.'' Dwalin muttered, rolling his eyes at the sky that was filled with dark clouds. He grunted when Balin, who'd been riding beside him, lightly punched him lightly on the shoulder.

'' And who's the fifth wizard, Gandalf?'' Bilbo hurriedly asked when the miffed Grey Istari glared at the two dwarves.

'' That would be Radagast the Brown.'' Gandalf answered ( a rather fond smile overthrowing his angry expression).

'' And is he a great wizard or is he,'' Bilbo wondered,'' more like you!''

Gandalf coughed slightly at the veiled insult and I shook my head at Baggins's choice of words. Was he still bitter about the wizard dragging in thirteen dwarves unannounced? Or was he simply being a sassy middle-aged Hobbit?

'' I think he is a very good wizard,'' Gandalf answered cautiously,'' in his own way.''

'' And by tha' ya mean wha'?'' Bofur interrupted, leaning over his pony slightly to hear the wizard's answer. The pony uttered an indignant huff at his actions and tossed its head.

Gandalf uttered a long sigh at the question but continued to milk the curiosity of his Hobbit-friend.

And Bilbo wasn't the only one curious, though the dwarrows curiosities were more veiled as they quietly listened to the going conversation.

'' Radagast is my cousin. A wizard with a gentle soul towards any animals not created by evil. Unlike me he prefers animals company to people.''

'' So he's a wood-dweller?'' Bilbo asked with wide-eyes.'' Like the Elves of the the vast forests of Greenwood?''

'' Yes, Bilbo. He keeps a careful watch over the forest lands of the East. And a very comforting thought it is, as evil always seeks to find a foothold into this world.''

'' To me he sounds like a rather eccentric fellow.'' Dori muttered out.'' I don't know if I'd like to ever meet with a wizard of such kind.''

I almost glared at him. Couldn't Dori lighten up somewhat?! Yes, it was still pouring buckets but the rain was a natural part of Earths cycle.

And as for Radagast the Brown, the finicky dwarrow was already making bad assumptions of his character without even having met the guy yet.

'' Naw, he sounds like any Finn who enjoys solitary life.'' I commented with an eye-roll.'' Haven't I mentioned before that quite a few Finns have a great love for forests and lakes that provide us with food and clean water. I was traipsing around the woodland for hours looking for edible mushrooms before I was transported to this world. And I would enjoy this woodland...'''

I waved a hand around the trees around us, ''... a lot more if I didn't know there could be orcs and wargs abound.''

'' Indeed, Radagast lives a quite a solitary life,'' Gandalf commented with a warm smile in my direction,'' sometimes a bit too solitary, I must admit. Whenever I meet with Saruman he doesn't mince his words when he likes to point out this fact to me. As for Radagast he doesn't truly care, or ignores for what the head of our Order says about him. To him spending time with his family of hedgehogs and birds is more important.''

I giggled at the rather adorable image from the movies that popped into my head.

'' Aww, hedgehogs are cute,'' I commented,'' if their not in a foul mood.''

'' Mahal's ba- hands!'' Nori grumbled out as he swiped a hand over his rain-soaked face.'' There's nothing normal about about wanting to traipse around the woodlands and swamps unless you actually wanna get out of there when heading back to your home away from the forest.''

'' There's quite a few reasons why you should live close to a forest, Nori.'' I argued with a small smile on my lips as I thought back to the many enjoyable times my sisters and I had gone to find mushrooms and berries with our grandmother.'' Food and medicine you get from the plant-life. Clean water that takes away your thirst. And simply being there with family is a joy.''

'' So you were raised in the woods afterall?'' Nori bit out with irritation in his voice. He squirmed, wincing heavily and looked like he really wanted to scratch himself. '' Your grandparents must really have been as batty as the wizard Radagast!''

I threw the star-haired dwarrow a withering look.

'' Do not insult my kin, Nori!'' I snapped with bitterness laced in my voice.'' And I was raised in a city; a large town if you don't know the meaning of the word! I've enclosed my life-story to everyone on our first day of travel so you better get this through to your thick head!''

Nori's expression was unreadable as he stares straight at me. I was still fuming at the insult to my family and I wasn't shy on showing my mind to the matter.

''Oy, you need to control your tongue, woman!'' Gloin rumbled out suddenly, pitching his input to the conversation.'' You know we've talked about your loose tongue too many times during your weapon training and you still haven't learned to control it! Women aren't supposed to voice their opinions so readily!''

I swirled to face the dwarrow with long red hair with a stunned expression on my face.

He actually wanted me to just accept Nori's insults without a come back because I was of a gender with a womb, not a penis?!

I looked around to see most of the elders wearing much the same sort of expression I could see pasted on Gloin's face; even jovial Bofur seemed to have had the 'good-girl' expectation drilled into him by his parents.

It was only the three youngest, Fili, Kili and Ori whom didn't share their elders frame of mind and Bilbo looked torn between agreeing with the rest of the lot and showing me sympathy as I sat there with my hair falling over my eyes and my mouth pressed into a thin line as I faught the urge to snap something at Gimli's father.

I was overruled by their expectations and arguing about it would just make things even more unbearable for me. Seething, I finally just swirled around to face the wet road ahead of us and kept silent; though inside my feelings were like a raging thunderstorm ready to let loose.

I felt more alone then ever with my thoughts and opinions. How was I ever going to get used to the medieval expectations for woman?

'' Vielä yksikin takaisku tänään niin minulla tulee olemaan vaikea olla räjähtämättä (one more set- back today and it'll be hard for me not to explode).'' I grumbled out loud quietly in my mother tongue.

**….**

**End of Chapter 9 Can't Wait to Get Back on the Road Again (or not, perkele)**

….


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hobbit, or There and Back Again**

**And The Very Unexpected**

**Journey of a Finn**

**...**

**Chapter 10 Is That a Shelter Or A Natural Trap?**

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

**_Disclaimer: _****_I do not own the fine work of_****_ J.R.R Tolkien. _****_I only own the adventurer I myself created._**

**_..._**

The rain was beginning to dwindle as the evening set. The wind which had been blowing water into their faces died down. Birds began to make their music once more as they came out of their hide-outs they'd disappeared into at the start of the '' late June' shower.

They wouldn't be singing long, though, as late evening was beginning to set in the sky.

The company kept on going for a short amount of time before Thorin Oakenshield pulled his pony to a halt near a large cluster of boulders that, to my great delight, reminded me very much of ''Corner Rock' in a bigger scale.

The sight of said rock formation made my mood lighter and I was silently applauding when Thorin raised his hand up to call a halt.

But I might've been the only one who took comfort from the sight of these boulders.

'' We will stop here for the night.'' the exiled king ordered, glaring slightly at the groans of disbelief from the company as they too pulled their ponies to a halt on the side of the road. '' Tomorrow we will stop at Bree to buy more supplies for our journey; and only that! No complaining!''

The company got off their ponies sullenly, many having been looking forward to drinking and sleeping the night in a nice warm bed inside the Prancing Pony Inn.

'' Make sure you divide the last of our food provisions equally among the company, Bombur.'' the king ordered the ginger haired dwarf before stalking toward the boulders to inspect the large opening looming in the middle of one boulder.

I gave Bifur a kind smile when he helped me down from the back of the pony and handed back my fur hat.

I in turn helped him remove all the bags from the animal's back and to carry them to the campsite where Gloin was already pulling out whatever kindling we still carried in our packs.

Around us the others were doing the same thing as we were or were tending to their ponies needs.

…

I'd just sat down on a rock (after I'd been shooed away by Bifur who hadn't needed my help in brushing his pony) mumbling: '' I'm officially done for the night. I hope I have time to go find a store in Bree that sells clothes so I can purchase a new set of them. I haven't been able to wash my clothes at all without spare clothing. God must I reek right about now!''

My thoughts were scattered as a large hand abruptly fell on my shoulder.

Spooked, I pried the hand off my shoulder even as I aimed a punch with my other fist. It connected with a much larger fist that felt like I'd just punched stone.

I glared at the dwarrow who was grinning at my affronted expression as I massaged my hand that was stinging from the impact.

'' Nice punch there, lass,'' Dwalin allowed, but then gave his usual admonishment,'' but you need to be more watchful of your surroundings.''

Then he abruptly lunged at me and wrapped his hand on my shoulder again and began to drag me off towards the woods.

'' H-hey, Dwalin, what...?'' I squawked at the rough handling.

'' Weapon training, lass. Now come along.'' Dwalin answered gruffly as he kept dragging me away from the company whom were all watching with expressions bordering on amusement as I kept walking backwards rather sure- footedly (not bothering to face myself forward).

'' Kärsivällisyyttä, kärsivällisyyttä ( patience, patience).'' I grumbled under my breath. '' Älä räjähdä (don't explode)! Ainakaan Dwalin'lle (at least not to Dwalin).''

…

…

When Dwalin and I eventually returned back to camp my back was aching from being slammed against a tree trunk in the middle of training and my clothes were so dirtied by mud and who knows what else. I believed they would never be the same again after being flung into those accursed mud-puddles.

Many of the company were staring at my frazzled state of appearance and Nori looked quite amused as he puffed on his wooden pipe.

'' Oy lass, wha' happened? Did ya get acquainted wit' some mud?'' the starfish-haired dwarrow jeered as I stomped past him.

Ho, I so wished to throttle him for that!

'' Hilarious, Nori!'' I growled out as I made a beeline for Bombur in my quest to retrieve my share of the food provisions I'd been denied when Dwalin had dragged me off.

I bristled when the thief's laughter followed me all the way before being silenced by a loud ' whap' that was probably his brother telling him to mind his manners again.

'' Hey Bombur,'' I called out, stopping in front of him and plastering a smile to my face,'' I was promised my share of the food provisions but I was pulled off to spar before I could come ask you for it.''

'' Oh!'' Bombur startled from having been rummaging in his travelling-pack. He looked incredibly uneasy as he stood up with a wrapped something in his hands.

I raised an eyebrow at his expression but took the bundle handed to me by the company cook and opened it carefully without letting anything fall off it, grimacing when I found only a single strip of preserved jerky in my hands.

I looked up to give the dwarrow an incredulous expression as the cook stuttered out an explanation that there hadn't been enough to hand around and that the bigger shares had been handed out to the more capable fighters of the company.

_'' Excuse me?_'' I thought in disbelief, my eyebrows rising so high they were almost up to my hairline before I deflated .

It probably wouldn't help getting irked over the matter as it wouldn't solve anything; and if Thorin had indeed given new orders as to how the food was to be distributed then Bombur probably hadn't been given much nourishment either.

And most probably Bilbo, too.

Finally I just packed the jerky back into the linen and stuffed it in my coat pocket.

I muttered a quiet:'' Its fine, Bombur. Really its fine... before stomping back towards the small fire Gloin and Oin had managed to light whilst I'd been tromping around in the forest and getting my ass handed to my by the hulking battle-tank of a dwarrow whom was almost smirking at me as I reached out over Fili's shoulder for my two packs that were on the ground near the young princes's legs

'' Umm, Maija,'' Bilbo spoke up hesitantly as I started to walk away from the others,'' where are you going?''

I grunted as I swung the two packs over my shoulders and straightened my back whilst flicking my long,blond braid that had fallen over my left shoulder.

'' To seek some much needed rest and solitude, Bilbo.'' I answered shortly, but without the annoyance that had been on my face when I'd returned back to camp.

'' Don't go off into the woods, Maija. It isn't safe.'''' Dori exclaimed as he abruptly stood up from where he'd been sitting and snagging hold of my sleeve as I passed him, Nori and Ori.

The moment his hand took hold his fingers slipped over the material and he ended up touching the skin on my wrist.

I had me suppress a shudder as I felt the inhumanly warmth seeping from the callused fingers (Christ, if this wasn't the normal temperature of a dwarf then I was a wizard of Middle earth!)

I could hear Nori give an exasperated sigh at his brother's words as I paused in my steps and turned to regard the dwarrow that had stopped me from walking away from the company.

I patted him on the arm with a reassuring expression on my face. And to tell anyone the truth his worry for my safety was rather endearing, even if it was unneeded at this time.

'' I'll just be by those boulders over there, Dori.'' I told him nodding towards the shelter.'' I'm not foolhardy enough to go gallivanting into the woods alone. Even with this with me.''

I tapped the axe at my waist.

Dori nodded silently, his large fingers still lingering on my bare wrist as if quietly marveling at how tiny it was compared to his wrist. Or maybe it was the fact that despite my wrist looking tiny the bones were actually remarkably thick and sturdy on the limb. Actually, almost every bone in my body may have looked tiny to the eye but the thickness under the softer skin was something I'd only noticed on my family. Not in any other family I'd come to know in my world.

Hence why I'd been able to give Dwalin such a hard punch and walk away without hearing the bones crack upon impact.

_'' And maybe, just maybe __I__ will be harder to break on the journey __by my enemies__.''_ I suddenly realized before shivering inwardly at Dori carefully running his thumb over my wrist.

I fidgeted suddenly in his hold, suddenly extremely nervous at his close proximity.

He noticed it, and immediately let my hand fall to my side and retreated back to where his brothers sat, nodding at me in understanding with a slight blush to his cheeks.

I drew in a quiet breath as I carefully looked around me, noting the many curious, some puzzled expressions on the faces of dwarves, one Hobbit and wizard as they looked from me to Dori and back again.

Gloin and Bombur (who had sat down by the fire) were quietly whispering to each other in Khuzdul, and though I couldn't understand what they were saying I had this awful feeling that they had eventually caught on as to why Dori was reacting so out of his usual well-mannered self. Or should I say he was just well mannered in a different sort of way than he would be towards others.

Never mind that actually, the problem was that the two obviously knew very well what was going on as they were both married, after all, with their own 'Ones' and Gloin I knew had fathered a son. As for Bombur, the ten little ones he'd briefly mentioned two nights ago was nothing less than sheer blessing from Mahal himself in my opinion.

I looked away from them and found Ori's brown eyes peering up at me worriedly, but it was Nori's piercing eyes that I could feel burning through me that threw me off the most.

Now feeling self-conscious I hastily made my way over the boulders that looked like 'Corner Rock' and hoisted myself to the top of it where vegetation grew. I stood for a long moment, chewing on the strip of dried meat I'd taken out of my pocket before sitting down on the least vegetated area where rock was bare and rough under my hands.

I reached out to take off my hair-tie with one hand and to brush out my blond hair from the braid it had been on since morning so that it would dry in the gentle wind. It had gotten a little longer, now, and thicker and if washed I knew the lovely natural waviness of the hair would be more noticeable.

The boots and socks came off next, much to all the onlookers surprise and puzzlement, but I yearned to feel the rough solid rock under my feet soles and hands.

Sometimes back in my word, if for a fleeting second, if I didn't think much into it, I could feel a tickle in my senses; like the stone wanted to talk to me but I'd never been able to talk back to them.

I hadn't told Ori of this when she'd mentioned she could talk to stone, and that the rocks had told her that the stream was safe to take a drink.

I hadn't even mentioned it to anyone of my family, not even my grandfather who I normally would talk about anything and everything that came to mind.

Saying that you had heard rocks whispering to you was a terrific way of making sure people would think you'd lost your mind. But what if those fleeting moments I could hear the stones whispering to me had been real? What if I hadn't been imagining the sense of knowing whether there was gold within the streams of a River back in the wilder-lands of Lapland(Lappi) when I'd been just a small child?

Well whatever the truth was it wasn't important. What was important to me was the sudden onslaught of memories of warm summer days back in my home country, walking on bare feet on top flat, bare rock surrounding our family summer house in Taipalsaari, Finland.

A serene smile came across my face as the wind whipped my hair around my head. I wriggled my toes against the roughness of the stone and staring up at the sky with my eyes open; therefore I missed the fond, almost longing expression on Dori's face as he kept glancing up at me distractedly whilst listening to Bofur's singing.

The up-beat music I did notice, and the fact that it had the desirable effect of putting the members of the company in a good mood.

And the good mood was there to stay until the unfortunate onslaught of more rain was upon us.

I blinked in shock as a large, wet raindrop dropped right onto the tip of my nose and stared at the quickly appearing murk in the skies.

'' Ei helvetti,'' I sighed out, loud enough for everyone to hear. I closed my eyes for a moment,'' no more rain, please!''

My statement was agreed upon by the others, if the cacophony of curses in Khuzdul was any indication.

The camp was suddenly buzzing with movement as all fourteen members of the company scrambled to break up camp before the rainfall began to pour down on their backs more heavily.

Cursing quietly I slipped on my rain-boots and dropped nimbly to the ground near a second, smaller entrance I'd discovered earlier whilst looking around.

I moved to stand under the slightly jutting rock overhead that kept most of the rain from falling on my head.

The dwarves, wizard and Hobbit would likely make their way over to the sorry excuse of a shelter that was so tiny that they would be sitting down with their knees brushing their mouths and their hands and elbows touching each other no matter what position they'd end up taking.

I chuckled as Fili, Kili and Ori ran past me on their retreat to the shelter (with their belongings), followed by the others (some shooting me glares as I smiled at them).

It was Dori who stopped just before entering the shelter and instead of entering he turned to face me with a questioning look on his face.

'' You not coming in, Maija?'' he asked and i shook my head.

'' Naw, too cramped for my taste. I have no intentions of squeezing my body in there with you guys.'' I answered with a small grin as I held up my hands to fend off the dwarrow's bribes to get me to come inside. '' Whoa whoa, its the truth! I'll end up with someones feet in my mouth or a knee on the ass.''

Bofur, who had wandered from the shelter to see what was holding up Dori and me, burst out into a fit of laughter at my answer and leaned against the boulder behind him.

I chuckled at his reaction while Dori just glared at the both of us.

''I really don't see a reason why you should stay out here in the open alone,'' he spoke firmly,'' come inside, Maija.''

'' It wouldn't make for a very comfortable, restful night for me now would it?'' I dodged his words, almost grinning at the fact that Dori's mothering had seemed to extend to me as well as to his sister.'' And I'm leaning against another opening that's rather small but once I'm inside I'm sure its a comfortable place for me to spend the night.''

Dori looked liked he wanted to continue arguing against my case but Bofur apparently became fed up with waiting for us to reach some sort of mutual decision, and grabbed hold of Dori's arms from behind and began pulling him away from me.

'' Gerroff of me, Bofur!'' Dori grumbled as he twisted to pull his hands away from the younger dwarrow. He then turned to regard me with a stern expression. '' As long as you don't stay out in the open all night it'll settle with me to leave you on your own. We shall inform Thorin of your plans.''

I nodded acceptively and watched the two dwarves duck inside the shelter, grumbling loudly to each other all the way.

Eventually things became quiet within the shelter aside from the occasional light voices speaking to each other among the company as they sat squished beside each other.

'_' __Uncomfortable and squished __was the right word to describe the companies situation as of now.'_' I thought with a wince as I stayed in the position I'd been left for a moment longer.

I was still fairly dry despite the rain falling to earth; thanks to the jotting rock above my head.

Sighing, I eventually decided that I'd stayed out long enough and turned to shove my belongings inside the shelter first before following myself; with a lot of grunting as I shifted my body to fit through the tight space.

I had lost a lot of weight with only two or one meals a day but it sure didn't mean getting inside the shelter was gonna be an easy effort.

The ground scrunched as my boots found the earth inside the shelter. There was piles upon piles of dead leaves strewn around and more than enough old acorns and dead sticks layed before me upon the surprisingly vast shelter I'd discovered hidden by the little opening.

It was enough to fit all thirteen dwarves, wizard and hobbit (and me) comfortably. Looking up at the ceiling I discovered the same hole I'd seen from above the boulders earlier and grinned widely.

I could actually build a fire here!

''_And I'__ll__ end up with the rest of the company migrating to the warmth of it if I __do__ get it blazing._'' I muttered afterwards as I began shedding my coat and long-sleeved shirt.

I draped them over a boulder before moving to make precautions for the fire I'd be trying to light. A hole was dug into the earth before I put stones into a ring around the hole. The sticks and leaves were stacked into the hole in a way that they would catch fire and keep burning.

Once that had been done I quickly rummaged in the pack Bilbo had given me and took hold of the flint and poised it over the wood and leaves.

I struck the flint five times before a tiny flame took hold of the dry leaves and branches with a small ' whooshing' sound.

'_' Thank you so much for teaching me to do this, Gloin_.'' I thought genuinely as I pushed more leaves towards the crackling flame and the thing blazed to a stronger light.

I grinned triumphantly at the sight of dancing flames before wincing at a sudden pain in my head. Shuddering, I threw some more wood into the fire before taking my water bottle out of my red bag and drunk deeply.

I didn't finish the whole bottle before putting it away as I wasn't sure when I'd get the change to fill it to the brim again.

Grrruuuummmbbbbllleee!

I cursed at the sound of my stomach grumbling at me for its emptiness and started laying down my sleeping mat and blanket (earlier I'd checked the area around me for bugs or insects before sitting down to stoke the fire with a long stick for I didn't want to have to go over with what had happened to Nori).

My eyes were beginning to close on their own accord, when a sudden exclamation from the other side of the stone wall startled them open again.

'' DO I SMELL ACTUAL SMOKE?''

'' AYE, LAD, IT IS SMOKE FROM A FIRE!'' Gloin's voice was quick to answer Bofur's exclamation.'' DON'T TELL ME THE LIL' LASS WAS ABLE TO BUILD A FIRE INTO THAT SHELTER OF HER'S WHEN THE REST OF US ARE CRAMPED AND COLD TO THE SKIN IN THIS SORRY EXCUSE OF A SHELTER!''

'' THAT SELFISH LASS!'' Dwalin roared out agitatedly which made me cringe and pale at the strength in his voice.'' MAHAL'S BEARD, SO THERE WAS A BETTER SHELTER THAN THIS TRAP THAT'S HAVING MY KNEES AND EVERYONE ELSE' S SHOVED IN MY FACE! OH I'M SO GONNA LET THE LASS NOT HEAR THE END OF IT FOR NOT TELLING US ABOUT THE CAVE SOONER!''

_'' There goes my moment of peace. __Helvetin helvetti!_ '' I thought with a slight shiver at Dwalin's words as Balin's much calmer, pacifying voice tried to calm his brother down.

'' She just wanted some privacy after being tied with the lot of us for the past five days, brother,'' the older son of Fundin argued firmly,'' so don't be calling her selfish. Besides, she must have been quite aware that the fire would attract our attention sooner then later.''

Then Thorin's voice rouse above all the others in his haste to order his two nephews to leave the small cave in order to investigate the place where I'd taken myself.

I could hear loud splashes and squelching outside as footsteps approached the shelter-doorway and rolled my eyes when I saw the shaggy blond and brunette dwarves appeared in the crack of the opening.

'' Like what you see?'' I asked semi-sarcastically when I noticed their surprised but awed expressions as their eyes fell upon the crackling camp-fire.

'' You bet!'' Fili was quick to exclaim eagerly as he elbowed his brother away.'' Kili, go inform our uncle and the others.''

'' Great,'' I muttered as I tossed a few more pieces of wood in the flames before winding my blanket tighter around myself and buried my aching head into my makeshift pillow that was essentially my red backpack,'' this'll be cosy.''

I could hear Fili's grunting and cursing as he squeezed and pulled himself through the tiny opening between hard stone and I couldn't help chuckling ever-so slightly.

'' Tight fit, eh, Fili?'' I asked once Fili had finally stumbled into the open space, making the leaves scuffle and crunch under his heavy dwarven boots.

'' Quite, yes.'' Fili huffed breathlessly as he collapsed on the ground beside me.'' Though I'm glad this space is so much bigger and better than the one uncle had chosen.''

'' Just lucky, I suppose.'' I told him in a sleepy voice.'' And though it might seem like it was easy for me to get in here, It really wasn't.''

'' I can't imagine you having trouble.'' Fili chuckled and reached over to squeeze my shoulder.'' Your so teeny tiny in your physique.''

'' Oh, Fili,'' I groused out and gave the blond prince a playful kick in the shin:'' I'm not that tiny for goodness sakes. I'm taller than your uncle and Dwalin!''

'' Not by much, though.'' Fili retorted and kicked me back playfully.

He would have said more but a bright light and the breaking of stone by the shelter door made the both of us jump and shift on our laurels.

Then Gandalf was pushing the stone aside with his hands; like the stone had suddenly turned into a door that could be pushed open.

And it had! It really had!

Fili and I shared an astonished, wide-eyed look as the wizard stooped over as he made his way to a another corner of the vast shelter, chuckling merrily at our open-mouthed shock.

I winced at a loud creaking sound underneath where I lay which had me wonder if I'd picked a stable place to set my sleeping mat.

But not long could I keep my thoughts en-lined, for I was tired. No exhausted, but comfortable and warm in my blanket. And that exhaustion made me pay little attention as to which of the company entered the shelter first after Gandalf and who was left last to gain entrance.

I didn't care if anyone of the people were upset that I hadn't revealed what I'd found the moment I'd come upon this place to spend the night.

All I wanted was to sleep.

And way, way before all the dwarves and one hobbit had found seats around the campfire, I'd already drifted off to slumber-land with a small smile on my face.

..

End of Chapter 10

…

**Author Notes:** This looks a lot like the 'Corner Rock' I mentioned had probably floated into the forest during the end of the Ice Age. Its without the vegetation I told in my fic but as a reference to what I meant by a huge boulder sitting on the forest floor, this is quite accurate.

** .fi/search?q=a+vegetated+boulder+in+Finland&amp;rlz=1C1AVSA_enFI643FI643&amp;es_sm=93&amp;biw=1360&amp;bih=643&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMI_IGikZ2rxwIVivNyCh2t6Aqq#tbm=isch&amp;q=a++boulder+in+Finland&amp;imgrc=EvFXlpeveOSrLM%3A**

And here's a reference for the shelter I'd imagined the company to be staying in for the night:

** .fi/search?q=a+vegetated+boulder+in+Finland&amp;rlz=1C1AVSA_enFI643FI643&amp;es_sm=93&amp;biw=1360&amp;bih=643&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ved=0CAYQ_AUoAWoVChMI_IGikZ2rxwIVivNyCh2t6Aqq#tbm=isch&amp;q=a++boulder+in+Finland&amp;imgrc=ZoAoXR8QS38bsM%3A**

Just imagine the mouth of the openings a little further apart and the stonework above them a little denser with stone and the smaller opening a little higher up for Gandalf to walk through after opening up the collection of stone securing the opening.

Imagine the '' Corner Rock' on the right side connecting with the smaller cave opening.

And finally imagine that the inside of the openings are enough to fit in the whole company with varying stages of comfort.


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter 11 ********Treasures of The Forest and Treasures of ********Nastier Kinds****

****Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where ********you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.****

****Disclaimer: I do not own the fine work of J.R.R Tolkien. I only own the adventurer I myself created.****

…...

I slept soundly through the night; only waking up to when the dwarves woke each other up for watcher business outside the cave.

Whenever I'd shifted upon being startled awake by the scuffling of leaves under solid, heavy dwarven boots the ground underneath me creaked loudly and whoever had been on watch when it happened had given me an exasperated look.

But really, did any of them truly think the creaking sound beneath was me letting loose a fart, because if they did I'd forever see them as the 'blockheads'.

Well whatever they'd think of the occurrence it didn't change that I'd felt embarrassed over bringing attention to myself.

But instead of saying anything I'd turned my head around and had gone back to sleep soon after.

…

It was Bombur who'd been given the job of waking me up come morning.

He'd gently shaken me on my shoulder but I'd answered it by cracking open an eye and looking up at Bombur with a tired sort of groan.

More travelling would be on the schedule without a doubt and my whole body was still showing the after effects of yesterdays march on the road. Disregarding the reality that we'd been on horse-back.

'' Oh, leave me alone...'' I grumbled and closed my eyes again, which of course had the rotund ginger head chuckle over my reaction to being woken.

I was going to drift off again when something was waved under my nose and it gave off a wonderful smell of...

MUSHROOMS!

That wonderful smell woke me up effectively and had me scrambling up into a sitting position.

The ground gave another creak as I shifted, and my stomach gave a loud rumble at the smell of breakfast.

I uttered a squeal and grinned like a loon as a merrily laughing Bombur handed me a plate of freshly cooked golden colored treasures of the forest and I didn't spare another sniff before scooping up a first mouthful.

The golden fungus were chanterelles, the same sort I'd found back in the forest of my country.

My favorite kind of mushrooms!

'' Who found these?'' I gushed happily over another mouthful of my breakfast.

'' Our burglar had smuggled along a number of them from his house'' Bombur spoke through a mouthful of his own breakfast.''He found more not far from the stream nearby. And thanks to you we have enough dry kindling to have cooked it all.''

I smiled shyly as the dwarrow grinned widely at me.'' You both have done your parts to bring our company some comfort on the road and for that most of us are very grateful.'' he added genuinely.

I nodded thoughtfully before turning back to my still half-full plate.

…

The two of us finished our breakfasts in silence, but a good sort of silence that came from enjoying a the taste of fresh picked and cooked food; spiced up with whatever spices Bombur had brought along in metal 'shakers' attached to his beard like the clasps most dwarves wore in their hair.

And the whole delicacy had been cooked with the expertise of a ''gentle hobbit's' hands who loved his mushrooms and would not let the different spices overrule the natural taste. For which I was thankful.

We both looked up when the sound of footsteps approaching the shelter and Dori's face came into view at its entrance.

'' Thorin wants you both to finish your meals quickly and to get moving.'' he told us with a sigh as Bombur and I simultaneously groaned.'' Don't blame me for bringing in the message.''

'' No ones blaming you for the hastiness of a dwarven King right bent on reclaiming the bloody mountain back.'' I grumped out as I swallowed my last spoonful of breakfast before moving to grab both my bags.'' Don't look at me so admonishingly, Dori, I'm never in a good mood come morning if I haven't had my usual cup of coffee.''

'' Mahal save me from the bad moods of female folk without their cups of coffee.'' Dori commented with an amused sarcastic note to his voice.

I couldn't help but give a laugh and turned to move my sleeping mat from under me.

Bombur helped me roll up my sleeping mat and blanket into position; and attach them to the hooks on the brown, leather backpack.

Once that was accomplished Bombur huffed as he heaved himself to his feet with his massive girth weighing him down and I was just about to stand up too after flinging my backpacks over my shoulders,when there was a sudden awful sort of creaking sound right underneath us both.

CCCRRREEEAAACCCKKK

''OH!'' Bombur muttered helplessly as he froze with wide eyes as the floor started to sink underneath his weight.

'' I should have picked a better spot to lie down on!'' I had the time to gasp out before the ground collapsed completely under both our weight.

'' PERRRKELEEEE!'' I screamed as I was the first to be plunged into the Depths of the hole.

'' WHOOAA!''

'' MAIJA! BOMBUR!''

THUMP,SCUFFLE SCUFFLE

'' AUTS, samperin samperi (OW, damnit damnit)!''

CCCHHUUMMMPPPFFF!

'' OWFFF!

'' GREAT GOING THERE, BOMBUR! YOU WALK AND THE EARTH SHAKES! NOW WE HAVE TO HAUL YOUR FAT ASS OFF THIS HOLE! MAIJA, YOU ALRIGHT DOWN THERE?''

'' I'M NOT HURT, DORI!'' I called back to him with a grimace as I rubbed a hand over my smarting backside that would probably bruise later.'' AND FOR THE RECORD, IT WAS I WHO PICKED THIS UNSTABLE GROUND TO PLANT MY OWN FAT ASS ON FOR THE NIGHT! SO LAY OFF THE POOR GUY, WILL YOU?!''

'' FINE, FINE! But this won't make Thorin happy one bit!'' Dori groaned as he tried to heave Bombur back up himself.'' And Bombur, pulling you out would be so much easier if you didn't weigh like a small dwarven tomb.''

'' WELL NOW,'' Bombur exclaimed with an affronted expression overcoming his face,'' count you blessings that I didn't end up falling the whole way in and crushing your woman beneath my weight!''

'' HEY!'' I exclaimed as I scrambled to my feet frantically as the argument started to get a bit too unnerving to my tastes,'' you guys...''

'' How very comforting,'' Dori snapped back heatedly,'' and what exactly were you hinting at by mentioning her as my woman?''

'' Oh, really now, Dori,'' Bombur scoffed out,'' even a half-wit can see that you and her are meant to be. And your a fool if you don't admit it to yourself!''

'' If you dare to call me a fool once more...'' Dori growled out, but I'd had enough of this topic of argument.

'' SHUT UP!'' I cried with my face heating up from embarrassment and nerves as I punched Bombur's dangling leg hard with my clenched fist, making him give a surprised grunt at the contact.'' This isn't an appropriate topic to discuss in a place such as this!''

'' WHAT IN MAHAL'S NAME IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?''

I uttered a groan of despair and buried my face in my hands as my cheeks heated up with an even more vivid blush.

Trust the rest of the company to be drawn to the cacophony of noises emitting from the shelter and though I really couldn't see it with my own eyes, I could tell the future King of Erebor was seething as he spoke again:

'' I told you, Dori, to get them moving and what do I find?! The lot of you playing around! And where is the woman?''

** ''** I'm down here, Thorin son of Thrain, if you must know!'' I answered before the other two could do it for me. '' And its a bit hard to get moving when a member of your company is stuck like a cork in a bottle and his legs dangling only a foot from your face.''

There was an exasperated sigh and a huff from Thorin before he ordered:

'' Have Bombur lifted out of this 'trap', and once you've managed that I'm sure we can finally get moving!

His order was answered by several pairs of feet scrambling to do as he'd bid them and soon there was more than one voice grunting and straining to pull the poor guy, who's fat feet and legs dangled helplessly not far from my face when I was standing up.

'' Noh, ainakaan ei tarvinnut lähteä niin aikaisin (well, at least we didn't have to leave so early).'' I thought with exasperation as I moved to help push the rotund dwarrow from down where I was standing.

But as I moved a loud crack underneath my foot made me pause and whip out my flashlight from my pocket.

Pushing leaves away with my other foot and I then shined the beam at the floor, hoping that it wasn't anything nasty I'd trodden on with my foot sole. What I found was a piece of rotten floor-board that had broken upon me stepping on it with all my weight.

There was a stone standing halfway over the floor-board like it were a place-marker.

I bit back a squeal of excitement over the find and crouched down to prize the floorboard away with my fingertips, ignoring all the grunts and yelps from above me as Bombur quibbled over the rough treatment of being tugged and pulled.

I shined the flash-light into the revealed hole and found several leather pouches stuffed in there beside each other.

I took one in my hands and felt over the leather, feeling large lumps of some sort of rocks inside, but I really doubted they were just stones. Probably lumps of gold or some other valuable sparkling stones.

I carefully opened the string and looked inside, choking on a gasp at seeing several diamonds, rubies and sapphires of incredible beauty. I quickly put the string back and lowered the find back in the hole and felt around the other pouches.

I found several more with the large lumps before finding one that just jingled as I shook it; which meant there was probably coins inside. This one I stuffed inside my coat before digging my hand deeper inside the hole and found my fingers touching something that felt like two knife-sheaths of hard leather and wood.

Blinking, I pulled them out into the light and stared at them in wonderment. Unsheathing one of the blades I took in the oddly curved knife that reminded me of the ones Nori had on his person, but this one had a design of a small fox with flames around it on the hilt close to the handles. I pulled out the other knife and found the same carving on this one, too.

Trembling slightly at the realization that these were dwarven made weapons I sheathed the knives and stashed them inside the front of my coat before plunging my hand deeper into the hole and feeling all around until my fingers found something that felt like smooth wood partially buried in the earth. My fingers curled around the object and yanked it out into the light of my flash-light.

It was a small box, only the size of two of my fists but it was the same sort of carving on the side of it that I'd seen on the knives that had my heart pounding in excitement.

'' ONE LAST PULL EVERYONE!'' sounded from above and I shoved the box inside my coat as I looked up to see Bombur's feet much higher than they'd been before and figured that at any time now he would be freed.

Grimacing, I took hold of the cracked plank and used my booted foot to break it up a bit to better fit it inside the hole before pushing it down to hide the evidence of a treasure-hide and dropped a hefty amount of acorns and leaves inside it before pulling the heavy stone on top for reassurance that the treasures hidden inside wouldn't be found by the others.

I didn't truly know what exactly had made me do such a thing when I could have let everyone know, but it may have had to do with the knives and wooden box I'd found hidden under all those pouches; like they were more important than all the other treasures in there.

As I heaved myself to my feet I happened to look down with the lit flashlight still in my hands and found a stunning find right underneath my feet.

The ground I'd scuffed when falling into this hole was glowing with golden light from something I'd never expected to see here.

It was like straight from my childhood cartoons, the Moomins when Snufkin had found that gold vein on that island of the Hattifatteners.

Because that was exactly what I was staring at right this moment!

And I would have crouched to inspect it further if the faint popping of Bombur being pulled off the hole hadn't distracted me into looking up to see his big boots disappear and natural light to stream inside. Quick as a snake I scuffed some of the leaves over the gold just before Dori's face appeared over the side of the hole.

I grinned up at him as he asked:'' You alright, Maija?''

'' Yes, I'm just fine.'' I answered as I jammed by boots into the cracks in the wall and pulled myself far enough to grasp the dwarrow's offered hand.

He yanked me up with hardly any effort and I squeaked slightly at being pulled up like I weighed nothing more than a small child.

The motion sent the pouch of coins jingling loudly inside my jacket as I was brought back to my feet.

I froze at the sound, along with the other onlookers as the riches shifted and clinked together.

'' What was that?'' Thorin was quick to ask me as he strode over to where I was standing beside Dori.

His stance spoke of authority and I was hard-put to not take a step back at his almost hungry expression that shown from his eyes.

'' That sounded like coins!'' Kili's excited voice sounded from somewhere beyond my vision.'' A lot of coins!''

'' Aye,'' Gloin answered with the same sort of excitement as the younger dwarrow showed.'' But how did she get a hold of it?''

_''T__rust these guys to immediately take interest in treasure_.'' I thought nervously as most of the others voiced their excitement before saying out loud: '' There may have been a hideout in this shelter that had remained undetected until I'd stumbled upon it by complete accident.''

I reached a hand into my coat and pulled out the heavy pouch of coins and shook it so that everyone heard the jingles inside.

'' Those coins shall be divided equally among the company.'' Thorin said gruffly, reaching for the pouch in my hands but I stepped back before his fingers could grab hold and dropped it back in the folds of my jacket.

I looked up into Thorin's stormy eyes with determination: '' Listen there is more to the tale...''

'' You shall hand over the money before anything else.'' Thorin ordered insistently, taking another step towards me for which I answered by backing up further.

'' Not until I've been allowed to explain you everything.'' I retorted and pulled out one of the knives from where I'd stashed all my finds and held them out for Thorin to take.

'' This knife I found is undoubtedly dwarvish and had a strange carving on it; and if you'd just look at I'm sure you could tell me what the runes on the handle actually m... ''

'' You will obey my rules!'' Thorin interjected rather dangerously, his eyes glinting with something I could only describe as the first bitter touch of gold-sickness.

His hand fingered the handle of his curved dwarven knife at his wide belt.

My blood ran cold as his hand enclosed around the handle and before I could stop myself I'd pulled out the long, wicked looking blade from its none ornamental sheath and looping the sheath on my belt before for my 'puukko'.

The light hissing sound of both weapons being pulled into view certainly was able to snap Thorin out of his stupor, and the whole company seemed to be looking on with disbelief as their company leader had lost himself at the sight of one pouch filled with coins.

Ori gave a small cry as I moved to stop a furious looking Dori from going at the crown- prince whom seemed frozen to place.

I grasped tightly to the Dori's left hand that was reaching for the sword swinging at his wide belt just as Dwalin stepped forward to protect Thorin with a menacing look on his face. With his axes pulled out of the straps on his back.

_ ''__Oh, of course he would __step up to protect sir majesty.__H__e would follow Thorin to war if it came to be._ '' I thought without an ounce of sarcasm as I tightened my grip on Dori's arm. Of course, any normal human would have cringed at the squeeze but the bloody dwarrow didn't seem to feel the pressure much (and it irked me slightly). '' _But this is becoming too much.''_

'' This is madness!'' I exclaimed loudly as I struggled to keep Dori from moving forward.'' This is idiotic! Honestly, we can't end up killing each other for a bunch of damn coins!

'' She speaks truth!'' Gandalf's booming voice cut the air, making the words echoe around the shelter.'' Dori, Dwalin, cease this foolishness immediately!''

'' Son of a...!'' I grimaced as I felt the oppressive air around me again.

Gandalf's shadow magic really was amazingly scary when you realized he could instantly turn it into something much worse than the shadows gripping you like cold, wriggling fingers.

Dwalin noticeably shuddered and moved away from Dori (who'd frozen with a grimace) and I, wincing as he put the axes back in their holsters.

Gandalf's demeanor slowly returned back to normal.

The company could finally breath at ease. Or at least more at ease then before.

'' Now,'' I said with a quiet sigh, breaking the silence that had fallen over the company,'' let's try this again without further acts of intended murder.''

I removed my hands from Dori's arm and fished a hand into my coat. I lifted out the dreaded pouch of heavy coins and deposited them onto Gandalf's waiting palm.

Every one of us watched intently as the Istari shuffled a few of the large coins into his hand.

'' Coins forged in the halls of Erebor.'' Gandalf sighed as he dropped a coin into my palm as I snapped my head up to look at him in stunned disbelief.'' I myself have been there a scarce few times visiting my friends Thror and Thrain when the mountain was still their stronghold. I have seen their vast mounds of riches they've hoarded...''

His countenance darkened as Thorin looked ready to retort something back at him..,'' I even tried to turn Thror away from the path of the Gold-sickness but found my efforts in vain.''

I nodded thoughtfully and turned the large heavy coin in my hand to see the countenance of an old dwarrow pressed into the middle of the gold.

'' It is Durin the Deathless.'' Balin told me as he wandered over to stand beside me and Dori (who hadn't left my side and was watching Thorin and Dwalin warily).'' Thorin is of his direct bloodline. So are young Fili and Kili.''

'' I know of the ' Royal Bloodline '.'' I said quietly just as Gandalf spoke again, with some disgust leaking into his voice.

'' These coins weren't brought here and hidden before Smaug took over the settlement of the dwarves. I can feel the remains of the dragon's evil presence emitting from these metals.''

Mine and everyone else's attention was brought back to the wise wizard upon these spoken words.

My expression slowly turned to one of disgust as my hand trembled around the gold-coin still in my hand.

**'' Whatever riches the mountain holds is cursed. ''**

** Cursed!**

…

**End Of Chapter 11 ******Treasures of The Forest and Treasures of ********Nastier Kinds****

****...****


	12. Chapter 12 Something Worth Fighting For

_**The Hobbit, or There and Back Again**_

_**And The Very Unexpected**_

_**Journey of a Finn**_

**Chapter 12 Something worth Fighting For **

**Summary: Where an object is found and a sentence such as: '' VOI PERKELE!'' is an appropriate statement to utter in a situation where you've ended up in the middle of nowhere in an unfamiliar land.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the fine work of**** J.R.R Tolkien. ****I only own the adventurer I myself created.**

**…**...****

…

Gandalf dropped the coins back in the pouch. Thorin was glaring and Balin had a worried expression on his aged face as he looked at the coin I was still holding.

I barely suppressed a noise of disgust as I abruptly flung the coin into the still open pouch like it had suddenly grown dragon fangs and were about to bite me. The very thought of Smaug having probably used these coins as a bedding and wiping his ass on them like they were toilet paper was enough to make me want to gag.

I couldn't forget the image of all those lives lost in Erebor's halls when Smaug had made his move to take the mountain for himself; men, women and children. They had died from being crushed, scalded by fire that was like magma from an active volcano or had been trapped within Erebor and withered away from lack of water and food. And if Thorin had been truthful, many more of the dwarven kin had perished in the wilderland after King Thranduil had refused to give aid to Thror's people

All those images in the films may have been just been an ordinary movie scene back on Earth but after getting myself stuck in Middle Earth those images now affected me more than they'd done in the past.

And seeing, and physically touching these pieces of gold were another reminder that this was all real, not just a movie world!

Not a fairytale.

Bad things could follow if you lost yourself in the 'fairy-tale' land where you think you will remain indestructible.

…

'' If these coins are to be distributed to every member of the company I will have to do an arduous spell to cleanse these coins from the harmful essence that Smaug left on them. Though I must say I'm quite curious about how these found their way in this sort place as they weren't hidden before the fall of Erebor.''

Everyone's jaws dropped at the implication to these words and it was Dori and Nori who shared knowing glances; but even they looked like they hadn't expected to hear this from the wizard.

And I was suddenly more than an ounce curious as to what they might've known but would not say out loud.

'' So... there is another way inside the mountain.'' I stated with a shaky chuckle.'' But how in the gods was it not shown on the map?''

'' That's probably because it had remained unknown except to those who eventually discovered it.'' Gloin grumped, shaking his head.''

'' Or it was known but only among those who walked in the shadows.'' Dori said softly, almost whispering.

'' A secret most probably shared only among the spies of Erebor.'' Thorin spat out looking incredibly vexed.'' And we can't ask any of the original spies that had survived the attack upon the mountain as they were all sent on a mission years ago to find another way inside Erebor's lower halls...''

He turned to glare at the two descendants of (I realized) one of the spies that had been sent on said mission.

'' … but it seems they'd already known of an existing passageway in advance and instead of returning with the smuggled riches they'd all probably managed to escape with from under Smaug's nose they hid it here. Now the question is, did you discover any more of Erebor's wealth, woman?''

'' No!'' I answered unflappably, knowing in my mind that I was, again, lying through my teeth ( very much like I'd done to Ori upon our first meeting but if I was ever discovered to have lied to this dwarrow... well, I'd likely get my head chopped off) but Thorin's current treatment of the three siblings of the company was irritating me. Of course, getting almost gutted by the said king was also a reason for me to cook up a lie lest him finding more of that cursed treasure would risk him becoming even more befuddled.

'' There was a gold-vein but no other treasures from your home Kingdom.'' I added for good measure.

Thorin threw me a glance that told me he didn't quite believe my words despite me looking not at all nervous. I kind of had to be inconspicuous because If I hadn't my expression would have blown my cover-up in a heart-beat.

The dwarrow turned to walk towards the large hole Bombur and I had managed to create by falling through.

Thankfully Gandalf seemed to think there wasn't something I wasn't saying out loud (or he may have sensed the imperfection created by the dragon curse that extended to more than just the coins he still held in his hand).

From the corner of my eye I could see his mouth form words that were probably a spell and his hand that held the gold-pouch moved in a quick arch before stashing the pouch in the folds of his grey robes.

I didn't exactly know what the wizard had done but the outcome was the important thing for me.

Thorin returned to the company with an unsatisfied expression on his face.

'' Show me those knives you found in the hole!'' he immediately demanded me and I closed my eyes for a moment to bit back the retort that wanted to fly out of my mouth at the way he was, once again, speaking to me.

A hand on my shoulder made me look down at Balin who was holding a hand out towards me, and I quickly handed the knives to him instead. I watched him pull one of the knives from its sheath and inspect it from the pommel to hilt.

He seemed lost in memories for a moment before he spoke to the rest of us.

'' Indeed, these are the very knives forged for the best spies chosen by King Thror himself to be an important key element in keeping our mountain safe. As for these symbols of animals...''

He showed me the distinctive carving of the fox surrounded by flame.

'' They are the last step in the forging of these weapons as each one of them are unique like their wielder, and completely reflective of the spies personality or strengths. Even appearance.''

'' The Flame Fox!'' Thorin spat out as he looked over my shoulders. '' The spy with hair the color of flame and as sneaky as the fox that's been carved into these knives.''

He threw a withering look over his shoulder at the three ' Ri siblings' who glared right back at him; and Nori took several steps towards us with one eye on Thorin and the other on the knives Balin deftly handed back to me without me noticing until I felt their weight on my palms.

'' In this case the sneakiness of a fox is his downfall. He defied his king's orders to report back of his finds.''

Nori looked quite possibly murderous and I could see Dwalin edging back to intercept his approach.

Dori gave a noise of disgust which surprisingly wasn't aimed at his middle sibling but at Thorin. His strong hand grabbed hold of Nori's shoulder and held him back.

Even Ori who was usually shy to show if she was mad or discomfited by someone's words was openly glowering at their king.

Seeing all of them like this was a realization to me that what I'd unraveled was significant, and the many mounted questions that must have clawed at the sons of Noren had been answered with the finding of these knives and the coins of Erebor (if not all of them).

I just hoped that such unraveled information wouldn't cause strife to form within the company...

I bit my lip just as Dori spoke up in a tone so unlike his usual amiable self that it made me blink my eyes a few times.

'' Sneaky our father may have been, Thorin, but what did you, your father and Thror exactly expect from him and the other spies sent out with him? Our father had no want to leave his family to go off to steal from a dragon, and from what I overheard every other spy with families of their own had held the same thoughts. Noren loved us enough to feel the need to stay nearby and protect his family. His wife and two sons. And Nori was only twenty years of age when our father left.''

Dori's eyes were like two icicles as he stared Thorin down and I shivered slightly from the many years of bottled emotional pain I could feel leaking loose from him.

Nori had stopped struggling against his brother's grip on his shoulder and was glancing back at him with shadowed eyes.

Even though I couldn't feel Nori the way I could feel Dori's emotions it was quite obvious that he'd been hurt by not having his father around during those years of him growing to adulthood.

'' Our father wasn't given option to back out. His decision was forced by the Royals.'' Dori continued bitterly.'' I'm aware of this because I'd happened to overhear our parents discussing the matter in the kitchen as I was coming down the stairs for a cup of water.''

I leaned the back of one hand to my forehead and sat down on a nearby boulder(the knives still tightly clutched in my fists).

So there lay the reason why all these riches had been found in this natural shelter. Nori's father had disagreed with the Royals and had probably lost many comrades in the act of reclaiming even these precious metals I'd discovered by luck. And in defiance he'd never reported his findings to whichever king had been ruling at the time, or handed over the riches smuggled away from the dragon's clutches.

And I was quite leaning towards the spy's logic. He'd had a family that needed his presence; a wife and two young dwarrowlings (well, the other not as much a child as the other but still...).

'' Nevertheless they made unforgivable decisions.'' Thorin seethed out.'' Those knives are forged from Mithril and the best quality steel worth more than is in that bag of coins. I'm having half a mind to not give any of you the share of coins once Gandalf had ridden off the poison of Smaug.''

'' You promised us all one fifteenth of the gold in that sack. '' Nori pointed out calmly, half-looking at me as I stood up again and made my way to the dwarrow with the russet hair pulled up in its pointy style and handed over the two Mithril- metaled knives to their rightful owner with a respectful nod.

'' Thorin, if we strive away from equality we will be in danger of loosing company members.'' Balin sighed.'' And we will be needing Dori's formidable strength and Nori's cunningness. And Ori is the the Scribe of our company. We would risk loosing them all as their known to stick together no matter the situation. It will be in our best interest to share the gold equally among the company members; no matter what we may think of the deeds of our former spy!''

I smiled slightly at Balin, the ever wise- dwarrow whom liked to barter advice to a commendable outcome rather than cause more strife.

Thorin didn't look satisfied one bit, and Dwalin and Gloin were noticeably fuming. Both were fingering their axe handles and muttering to themselves darkly.

'' Very well. The gold will be sorted into sixteen equal shares amongst all people of the company.'' Thorin spoke through clenched teeth.'' But as for the gold-vein, it will be put into a long term deposit to be used after we've claimed the Mountain back. There is no proof that Noren son of Nor made valid claim to this treasure hole...''

My heart lurched at the King's words. Damn't it all, I'd been hoping to see the 'Ri siblings' claim all of it for themselves as it had been their family whom had found it in the first place. But apparently the dwarrows needed to show up with wills or contracts for everything if they wanted to keep anything in their favor.

'' But it was Noren who found the vein of gold!'' Ori exclaimed, looking very upset at the leader's words.'' It should rightfully belong to our family. To our mother's younger brother, too. He and his wife just had their first-born before we left the Blue Mountains and Magnor needs the gold to care for them properly as he isn't as venerable and able-bodied in his work as he used to be in his youth!''

'' I'm sorry young one,'' Balin sighed as he walked over to put his hand on the young dwarf's shoulder,'' but without a legimite Testament the whole of the gold belongs to the King.''

'' But the Gold wasn't found in a Dwarven territory.'' I exclaimed suddenly, having thought of a worm-hole in his words.'' What does the Dwarven rule book say about finding treasure in a settlement that doesn't belong to the Ruler of the Blue Mountains? Could it be that rightfully the person whom had first discovered the gold first is the one that has claim to the property and it's riches?''

The company immediately went stock-still at my words. Gandalf was half-smiling behind the long pipe he'd fished out at some point and nodded at me with twinkling blue eyes.

I silently congratulated myself for having put that argument to their ears as Thorin looked somewhat stunned over having overlooked that certain sentence in the Rule Book.

Dori, Nori and Ori had a moment of triumph but before we knew it Balin had a verbal bomb dropped over our heads.

'' Yes, that is the case when it comes to a dwarrow having found the gold, but you aren't a dwarrow and our rules don't have any standing to you.'' Balin said apologitelly. '' Therefore...''

'' The gold still belongs to the King.'' I muttered tensely and dropped down onto a nearby boulder with my elbows resting against my knees and my forehead resting on my palms.'' I'm so sorry, Ori.'' I added as Ori wandered over and sat down beside me

'' You put up a solid argument, though. Thank you.'' Ori answered, hugging me around the shoulders gently.

I gave her and Dori (who'd put his hand on my shoulder again) a half smile despite the stinging disappointment for not having been able to preserve all of Noren's legacy to his children. Nori wasn't looking at me but he'd moved closer to where siblings were standing (or sitting) whilst fingering the pommel of one of his knives with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

'' Then,'' Thorin said with some smugness in his voice,'' unless by some miracle someone can produce a valid 'Testament' the gold now belongs to the King.''

There was suddenly a small squeaking sound from where Nori was fingering his knives. I looked up to watch in shock as the russet haired dwarrow unscrewed the pommel on one of the knives and held his hand over the open hole.

A small roll of parchment rolled down into his other hand, causing a great gasp to echo around the shelter as the other dwarves saw this happening before their eyes.

'' What the...?'' I gasped out as a strangled sort of noise escaped Dori's lips and jumped to my feet to see the pommel better. Ori, too, was on her feet in an instant.

Nori smirked good naturally at my shock and handed over the round pommel for me so I could take a better look.

'' Its like the screws I've seen back in my world,'' I exclaimed with a delighted chuckle as I ran my finger around the edges bellow the pommel,'' Look, Ori, see the ridges on the bottom?! Nori, is this something the spies of Erebor had come up with in their line of work?''

'' Correct.'' Nori answered as he unfurled the piece of parchment with nimble fingers.'' I was very young when my father started teaching me what he'd learned in his line of work...''

A sad expression overcame his eyes and he looked like he was blinking back tears''... hence I knew to look for something such as this.''

He showed Ori and I the paper (even Dori leaned in closer to see the black ink) and I quickly read through the lines written first in dwarvish (which Nori hadn't fully unfurled) and common tongue.

'' Well now,'' I spoke out in a hushed, but awed tone of voice,'' will you look at that, Ori... there it is! The proof that is needed for you're family to take full claim over the gold!''

Stunned silence followed my admission. It was so quiet I swear I could hear all birds within the area chirping a merry tune that sounded lie a jeer to the dwarven Kings defeat. I may have even heard crickets doing their solos amidst the tall grass outside...

**…**

**End of Chapter 12 Something worth Fighting For**

**Author Note: The knives will hold more secrets in the future chapters. And this was a much more tasteful place to hide something so important as a Testament than an ordinary leather bag. **

**Can anyone venture a guess as to which story I picked up the idea for the pommel?**

**...**


	13. Chapter 13 Seals

_**The Hobbit, or There and Back Again**_

_**And The Very Unexpected**_

_**Journey of a Finn**_

**Chapter 13 Seals**

Thorin was reduced into a stumped state of mind for the second time in a short while, and Nori's smile was full of smugness as he waved the small piece of parchment around between his fingers.

Dori, too, had a relieved sort of grin on his lips and Ori was suddenly hugging one arm around my waist from behind and patting my back.

Looking back at her I could see the joyful smile on her face. It made me feel happy inside, too, after being practically told that my words had held no merit or claim over the gold because I wasn't a dwarrow.

If I had been allowed to take claim over the treasure I would've given it back to the 'Ri siblings with a valid contract that would have included them parting with a small payment of gold (I wasn't totally selfless) that I would've kept with me for the return to my world (where I would've divided into equal shares for my younger siblings upon our reunion). My sisters were too important to me to not have found a way to make their lives a little easier.

''Returning back to Finland?! Something that I haven't quite figured out wether I should do the moment I've reached Rivendell. That is, if I can find answers from Lord Elrond as to why and how I was brought here in the first place. Or how to get out of here.'' I thought inwardly with a slight frown.

And then there was the whole issue of me having a 'One' here in Middle Earth. Someone who would struggle daily if we were to be departed.

I grimaced inwardly.

Though Dori had assured me he wouldn't fade, who said he wouldn't eventually be too struck by me not being there for him? I would worry for his mental health everday if I returned to my life back on Earth.

Nothing would be the same.

I wouldn't be looking for a husband because there wouldn't be anyone that would've made me feel completely happy. Or complete.

Of course, there was another way to do things, which was to stay in this world, get to know Dori better and eventually marry him but that was... I wasn't ready to make that decision, nor would I ask him to come with me to Earth. It would have been cruel to ask that of him. To ask him to depart Middle Earth and say his goodbyes to Nori and Ori.

I just coudn't imagine it happening. Ever.

It wasn't favorable nor was it fair for the poor guy if he had to learn how to live a life that wasn't a cake-walk in a whole different level than living in danger of getting attacked by dark creatures like the ones I knew were in the books and movies.

Jobs that were long-standing were hard to come by and Dori had the disatvantage of not having been educated properly within the schools of my world.

It would have been even more difficult on him and his health would have begun to suffer from it sooner rather than later. Both physical and emotional.

He would've been starved off company that were his own kind swamped by humans that acted quite differently than he would have been used to dealing with.

Everyday his happiness would have been chipped away one piece at a time and eventually things woud have escalated to the point where he would have begun to doubt wether having chosen to follow me had been the wise decision...

I was wrenched from by personal morbid thoughts when a loud crunching sound emitting from under Thorin's heavy metal toed boots made the dead leaves scuffle underfoot.

I watched him reach out for the Testament fluttering in the slight wind ( but still held in Nori's grasp).

But it was a large, long fingered hand that got to the parchment first and swiped it from a smirking thief's hand.

I had to quietly chuckle at the look Gandalf gave to both the King and the thief. Apparently I wasn't the only one eager to get this whole mess sorted and done with to avoid more travel-delay.

I listened intently as Gandalf narrated the lines of the Testament out loud after unfurling it.

Everyone listened with rapt attention as the lines of Noren's thoughts were brought to the open.

Someone with experience in writing such script must have been there as witness for even Balin commented out loud that he couldn't detect any loop-holes in the text.

Basically, it came to be that the testament vedoed any future ' contracts signed by Noren's sons in the future, as being a dwarrow meant he was knowledgeable of their kinds way of thinking.

Vedoing the any future contracts basically meant that the Ri siblings weren't required to hand over even a tiny portion of the gold, let alone the ownership of it to any person (unless they wished to hand ownership to someone on their own accord).

'' As for the signed witnesses,'' Gandalf concluded, pausing suddenly to stare at the very bottom of the parchment with a surprised look in his blue eyes,'' signed in the year **2988** of the **Third Age: Bungo Baggins and Belladonna Baggins (formerly Took).''**

Silence came over everyone until Bilbo managed to squeack out: '' My... my own parents were newlyweds at the time and mother told me she'd managed to whittle my father into walking with her all the way to Bree. They must have met Noren son of Nor during their journey there, or when they were returning from their Hobbit walking-party...''

Bilbo looked up at Gandalf, shaking his head with a fond smile on his face as he thought of his parents.

''Father had Bag End built as a courting gift for mother but it was only later when he'd added a new section into the smial from the money he'd received from an unmentionable source. Guess I know now where he'd gotten the riches from but back when I was younger my father had told me that he'd been given gold but he'd refused to disclose who'd given it to him.''

'' Quite expected, my dear Hobbits like Bungo Baggins live to be amiable and normal by Hobbit standards and it wouldn't have bode well for that character to be sullied by having contacts with folk that aren't Hobbits; let alone sign important Testaments with them.'' Gandalf pointed out with a fond chuckle.''

Bilbo nodded understandingly at the wizard before shyly peeking a glance at Dori and Ori who were both beaming at looked more relaxed even when he wasn't smiling at the Hobbit like his siblings, and there was a softness in his eyes when he glanced at Bilbo.

The poor Hobbit looked like he wasn't quite sure why they were thanking him when it had been his father that had proof-read and signed the testament. His wife Belladonna had likely had a hand in getting Bungo Baggins to help Nori's father, too.

Thorin and Dwalin were seething even more than earlier and their outrage and disappointment was starting to show on the faces of others in the company. And it wasn't just fired at the Ri siblings and myself. They were also fixing Bilbo with same sort of look which had him wincing and take several steps back until he was standing beside Ori.

I frowned at the lot of them as Ori lowered a hand on poor Bilbo's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly.

'' Honestly,they shouldn't be so damn disappointed. Noren had left this area for his sons and with the testament against them the King could do nothing to vedoe the words in the text. Arguing against them would make the lot of them look like petulant children being denied their sweets.'' I couldn't help but think with consternation,

'' Would you all cease your pouting. Such bothersome folk you are. You make yourselves look like petulant bearns being denied their sweets.'' Dori scolded his kin with a glower on his face.

I bit back a bark of laughter with a cough. Seems the two of us had the same general idea concerning the others.

The others spluttered in outrage at Dori's words.

'' Course we can be put out over this... this outrage! Letting offspring of Noren own all these riches coupled off with the fourteenth share of the treasure in Erebor?! THAT IS PREPOSTOROUS!'''' Dwalin exclaimed.

He'd roared out the last sentence, making Ori and Bilbo jolt in startlement over the vehemence in his voice.

I, too, had been slightly startled at his raised voice but I was more put out over the wording of Dwalin's sentence.

'' Now that's an insult if I've ever heard one. Its not like you are going to keep all that gold for yourselves.'' I muttered to Nori who nodded with a vexed expression on his face; just as Thorin muttered something along the lines of:'' I'm leaning towards the idea of not giving all of them their fourteenth share of treasure but alas such decision might not be the wisest action, Dwalin.''

Nori uttered a scoff in dwarvish and I had to bite down a grin as I thought:'' Bloody likely, unless you to wish have a mutiny in your hands at this early stage of the quest.''

'' Indeed, Thorin, because otherwise we will face mutiny amongst the company and perhaps loosing company members. And as I mentioned earlier we do need their strengths.'' Balin agreed wearily.

''Then we proceed by the rules of the contract,'' Thorin spoke crossly,'' but be aware that we will be watching for any signs of betrayel from any of you...''

He glowered watningly at the Ri siblings, Bilbo and I before continuing:'' Your whole kin will face banishment from Erebor's halls depending on the severity of the crime.''

I gritted my teeth at Thorin's words and Dori looked very much like he would have wanted to answer with something scathing but managed to hold his tongue. Ori just looked very put out and was staring at the ground by her feet.

Thorin turned his back on us and strode towards the stone wall opening of the shelter.

'' EVERYONE MOVE OUT IMMEDIATELY!'' he called over his shoulder, but was halted when Gandalf stepped forward to intercept him leaving.

''Thorin, I would like to borrow Bilbo's and Maija's presence for something important. We will catch up to the rest of the company once we've finished with the business.'' the wizard spoke to the prince calmly.

Thorin looked like he very much wanted to insist on hearing the reason as to why he should allow five members of his company to stay behind with the wizard. But in the end he just huffily left our presence; waving for the others to follow him out.

I blinked, thoroughly confused and shared a glance with Bilbo as the others filed out one by one (each one throwing us unsatisfied glances) until we six were the only ones left in the shelter.

Gandalf was standing beside the entrance, looking outside as if waiting for something.

The sound of ponies walking away could be heard even inside the shelter and finally Gandalf turned his back on the entrance and walked towards Bilbo and I and took hold of our shoulders.

'' Mitä hemmettiä (what the hell)...?'' I thought in bewilderement as the Hobbit and I were steered towards where Dori, Nori and Ori were standing beside each other with the youngest Dwarrow holding a small box in her hands.

It was a chestnut wood box with a metal sign forming two hands doing what looked like a frienship shake with a blade poised on top the two hands.

''What is this all about?'' Bilbo spoke up for the two of us, looking somewhat startled as Ori opened the box and held up an odd contraption that resembled a syringe but with a wide, round piece of metal with very sharp metal spikes forming a pattern of a flying dragon with flames coming out of it's gaping maw.

The pattern was rather beautiful to tell anyone the truth but then the large round bottle of red ink and a small dagger made of gold caught my attention.

Was this all for some sort of ritual?!

'' Gandalf has promised us that he shall make this area undetectable for anyone but those standing here, but we need you, Maija, and you, Bilbo Baggins, to swear secrecy by a dwarven Blood Ritual. It is a long standing tradition still used by the spare few clans of our people and for that we plead you keep an open mind.'' Dori told us calmly.

'' And... what is included in this so called Blood Ritual?'' Bilbo asked as he peered grimly at the spikes in the odd contraption.

'' It includes a spoken promise that you shall hold secrecy to the wherebouts of this treasure and taking a small tattoo that seals the deal.'' Dori answered earnestly.

''WHAT?!'' Bilbo exclaims with wide eyes even as my mouth dropped to form a wide' O' of understanding.

In the past I had been contemplating on getting myself a tattoo at some point in my life but had never went with the idea of getting one made in a Tattoo Shop.

Funny thing was, now it very much looked like I would be getting one afterall! And for free! And one that highlighted the lucky year of the dragon that I'd been born into. Or unlucky depending on how another person viewed it.

''Oh no no no!This isn't the way of Hobbits, Gandalf! I can't agree to have a part of me tattoeed! But I swear I will not enclose this place to anyone!'' Bilbo exclaimed, shaking his head and looking up at Gandalf pleadingly.

Nori uttered an exasperated sigh as Ori looked like she didn't know how to react to Bilbo's admission. Dori's expression was unreadable while Gandalf's told that he'd quite expected the Hobbit's reaction.

'' Or I could take a secondary tattoo to seal his promise.'' I quickly pointed out before the mood turned tense from Bilbo's refusement to keep an open mind to the dwarven ritual.

The three dwarves, Hobbit and wizard glanced at me in surprise before Dori broke off from the rest of the group to approach me.

'' Look, the plan was to only have one tattoo given to each of tattoos aren't just there for looks; their sealed by an incantation and having even one made isn't painless.'' Dori told me as he took me by the shoulders gently.

'' Incantation? Is Gandalf going to do a spell on the tattoo?'' I asked in renewed surprise.

'' This has nothing to do with Wizardly magic. This sort of magic is something taught for only the eldest heir through generation to generation. And something that very few family lines possess knowledge of.''

I gaped at him even as he dared to cup his large hand against the side of my face and stroke the skin with his thumb. The touching was daring but I didn't pull away.

''My father's family line was one of the people who had knowledge of how to perform it in the face of an important ritual.''

Okay, another information bomb just went off over my head! For the love of the Valar would these unexpected surprises just stop coming so I could get back to going through the book and movie the normal way because this information about certain lines possesing magic was, to say it bluntly, mind boggling!

I shook my head slightly to realign my thoughts before saying:'' I know you don't like this idea, Dori, but we can't forcibly get Bilbo into agreeing with something that has the potential to make him unfavorable in the eyes of his own kin. Back in my world woman can choose to have as many tattooes as they wish; at least if their old enough to make the choice for themselves. And I can't hide the fact that I, too, had been thinking of having one made in a Tattoo Shop. Therefore I'm willing to go through with my idea.''

The shock on the silver haired dwarrow's eyes and face made it hard for me to keep from giggling. He seemed frozen to place and I nudged him on the chest which broke the paralyzement he'd fallen into.

I looked over his shoulder at Bilbo who nodded at me solemnly and with a noticeable hint of guilt as Dori mumbled a soft: ''Very well, we shall perform this your way, Maija.''

I smiled assuringly at the Hobbit as Dori gestured towards Ori who gestured for Nori to hold up the syringe as he proceeded to pour a hefty amount of the red ink inside the rim.

I watched between keen interest and hidden disgust as Dori took the golden blade from the box and slit his palm.

Ori held the syringe up as her elder brother squeezed a few big drops of his blood inside the rim of the contraption.

Dori murmured something that sounded like a dwarvish incantation and the mixture of blood and ink immediately started to bubble and hiss like a boiling witch potion.

Bilbo looked suitably horrified as the tall, grey clod wizard said something to him and gently nudged the Hobbit forward.

Gandalf smiled at me as I gave Bilbo a sympathetic glance as he spoke loudly and clearly: '' I swear on my family name that I will not enclose the wherebouts of this area to anyone at any time.''

He noticeably winced when Dori took his hand and slit his thumb. The blood was added to the bubbling mixture that had turned a sickly sort of black color.

By the time the second incantation had been given I was already opening the zipper on my blue coat and pulling the material off my shoulders to reveal just my white tank- top that I'd slept in last night. I hadn't had the time to put on my sweater or long-sleeved shirt (which were in my back-pack) and the sight of my bare arms and shoulders (not to mention my figure that was fully revealed without the extra clothing) had Dori blushing deeply. He seemed frozen in place for the second time in a short while and I had to bite back an amused grin at the picture he was giving with his dark red cheeks.

I tapped him on the arm quickly which unfroze him immediately.

I exchanged another glance with Bilbo who looked a little pale as he nodded firmly at me.

'' What Bilbo Baggins swore is truthworthy in every word. I swear this by my family honor.'' I swore with a determined expression on my face.

Dori visibly had to steel himself before he walked forward until the golden blade was pressing against the flesh of my upper arm.

He looked up at me with a hesitant, questioning look and that's when I realized why Dori had been so against allowing me to take two tattoos.

What he was about to do to me would be going much further than what Bilbo had to go through a few minutes ago and he wanted to make sure I was truly into this.

I met his blue eyes and nodded at him sharply, gasping a second later as the blade sliced through the skin to form what I believed to be dwarven runes.

I shivered at the pain in my arm but stayed where I was, gritting my teeth.

The runes didn't take long to finish. Dori's knife movements were quick and precise and the golden blade so sharp that it took no effort to cut deep enough to draw blood.

_'' A knife cutting through butter almost literally_.'' I thought, wincing when I felt the cooling blood slither down my upper arm.

I kept my eyes on Dori as he turned around to flick the tip of the blade against the rim so that three droplets of the bright red, glistening substance (my blood!) fell into the ink.

'' Nori, hold her immobile for this, please.'' Dori sighed out as he took the syringe from Ori and turned towards me.

'' Right, brother.'' Nori agreed as he moved in front of me and took a firm grip on my shoulders with both hands.

A sliver of anxiety was beginning to take hold of me now and I knew the dwarven thief could feel me trembling.

He tightened his hold and I concentrated on breathing normally when I felt the sting of dozens of sharp metal spikes piercing my right upper arm and the liqued squeezed out into the wounds. A noise akin to a 'mewl' of pain escaped my lips and I squeezed my eyes shut and clunge to Nori's arms to ground myself as Dori muttered a different sounding incantation under his breath.

I could feel Nori's hands tighten an ounce more as the incantation reached its peak and a crackling sound reached my ears. Next thing I knew I was uttering a short scream as the needles in my arm flamed red-hot like a branding tool for a split second before Dori pulled the syringe away from my arm.

I knew I must have been cursing out loud as I shivered against the pain in my arm and the smell of my own burnt flesh.

I clutched Nori like my life depended on it and whimpered weakly when I could feel someone wiping my arm with something that stung sharply against the open wounds before it was wrapped up in thick bandages. But with my eyes still closed from the world I had no idea who it might've been.

Somewhere behind the ringing in my ears I could just make out Dori asking me wether I still wanted to go through with the other tattoo.

My answer was a very clear: '' JUST. GET. IT. OVER. WITH!'' and a scowl through clenched teeth as I dared him to back out of the deal.

Dori gave me a defeated look and gestured for Ori to take action again.

I followed the pouring of the ink into the syringe with my eyes. I witnessed Bilbo being motioned aside when he'd come forward to what he'd expected to be another cut to his fingers to draw blood.

Dori pricked his own hand a second time and squeezed blood into the red ink and muttered the incantation that had the immediate effect of a crackling, bubbling essence that would soon have the last ingrediant added to make it complete.

''I swear upon my family name that I shall enclose the wherebouts of this place to anyone at any time.'' I breathed out, repeating the sentence Bilbo had spoken earlier.

The sharp knife cut into my skin, twisting around as it formed the runes that mirrored the ones on my other arm before the syringe was pressed against my skin. I heard the spell ending with a crackle as the mixture bubbled sharply (I braced myself, determined not to scream this time) and flashed red-hot. The burning pain was immediately accompanied with the sickening scent of flesh being burnt and mangled.

The ritual was complete!

The spikes were removed from my upper arm.

I smelt the tange of antiseptic in my nose and felt the sting as it was rubbed against my skin; followed by more bandages being wound over the smarting area.

I faught back a sudden retch. I'd begun to feel slightly sick all of a sudden. And dizzy from the ordeal.

And as if to mock me further my legs decided to give way underneath and I slumped against Nori who grunted and caught me before I could slide to the ground.

Next thing I knew I was being pushed to the ground to sit on top a boulder and an opened water bottle was being pressed against my lips. I greedily swallowed the water that was slowly being poured into my mouth and once the person pulled the bottle away I was beginning to feel a little more normal.

'' Well, that was an experience worth repeating.'' I mumbled out weakly, opening my eyes to see the others staring right back at me with expressions mixturing between worry and amusement( being Nori).

'' A great time to be sarcastic, Maija. Are you alright, now?'' Dori asked me as he reached out to touch my shoulder.

'' Y-yeah, Dori, just felt a little weak there, that's all.'' I answered with a small smile.

'' If you say so, Maija (I nodded earnestly). Anyway, If you are ready then we should get going if we really mean to catch up with the rest of the company before they reach Bree.'' Dori answered before gently pulling me up on my feet.

As we made our way out of the cave and towards the ponies standing outside eating grass (Bilbo and Ori supportively walking along on either side of me) I looked back over my shoulder to see Gandalf murmuring a spell that had the stone doorway seal itself closed; and be like it had never been tampered with in the first place.

I blinked my eyes a few times at the sight of the disappearing door. I knew I should be thinking about myself right then; and what had just been done to me, but instead I found myself wondering wide-eyed over Gandalf's simple accomplishments.

Honestly, would I ever cease being surprised over Gandalf's magical abilities?! Or would I resume being completely taken aback with Middle Earth's many secrets?!

**End of Chapter 13**


End file.
